Uncharted Life
by badkids3
Summary: Edward and Bella Masen try to get through raising their eight children, while remaining to be each others rock. This is the sequel of Broken Hearts Combined. Please read that story first. OOC AH B/E Contains Adult themes and drug use.  On HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AUGUST 2017

EPOV

Here I lay with my beautiful wife, thinking of our life together. It has been ten years since I first laid eyes on her, and she is still as beautiful as the day I saw her in my uncle's office. I still get tingles everywhere when we touch, kiss, and make love.

Where do I start with the kids. Megan turned twenty-one this year and she loved the independence. After high school, she went to the University of Seattle and received a bachelor's degree in nursing. She decided to move out of our house in her second year and is living in an apartment complex close to the school. She lives with her long-term boyfriend, Josh Marx. He is two years older than her and is working under Emmett and I at C & M Construction. He's a good kid. I hated it with a passion when they started dating, Megan's senior year, but Bella calmed me down. For her twenty-first birthday, she decided to forgo the bars and came to party with her family. It was fun to watch the younger generation get stupid and drunk. Bella and I knew that she snuck beer to her brothers and cousin, but we didn't do anything about it, since they were at home. A month after her birthday, Josh and she came over and announced that she was pregnant and that they were getting married. Bella was ecstatic, while I tried to control my anger and celebrated with them. I knew that she was an adult and could do what she wanted, but a part of me hated it. She was still my baby girl and nothing was going to change that.

J.C. turned eighteen in July and is going to the University of Seattle in the fall. He is still undecided and is looking forward to the college life. He is a partier and doesn't have a care in the world. He believes that girls are life and goes out every chance he gets. He is the typical jock. He slacked off in high school and was grounded most of his senior year. One night in particular, he went out with his cousin, Chris, and went to a party, where they preceded to get drunk and thought it was a good idea to drive home. Needless to say, they both learned a valuable lesson. J.C. was driving and was playing car tag with his friends, when he lost control of the car and rolled the car down an embankment. Chris was thrown from the car and suffered multiple injuries, while J.C. was toppled around in the car, while it rolled. They both looked like hell. Chris was charged with illegal consumption of alcohol and failure to wear a seat belt, and J.C. was charged with driving while intoxicated (DWI), illegal consumption of alcohol, driving with an open container, speeding, failure to wear a seat belt, reckless driving, and failure of slowing down to avoid an accident. Bella and I was relieved they were all right, but pissed beyond belief that they would do something that stupid. He hated every minute of his senior year. Bella would drop him off at school everyday and walk him to his locker. His brothers taunted him every step of the way and would drive away in their car, laughing, hysterically at him.

Ethan is the opposite of J.C. in just about everything. He turned seventeen in July and is going to be a senior in the fall. He is on the high honor roll and treats ladies with respect. In the last ten years, he has broken his arm a total of six times. That doesn't stop him from enjoying sports. This is the one thing that he has in common with his older brother. He plays football, basketball, and baseball every year. This year he is the captain of the football team and looks after his teammates. He takes his studies seriously and wants to go to medical school next year. He isn't perfect, but knows where to draw the line. He is a lady's man and is dating constantly. There has been times where he is suppose to be watching his brother and sisters, and when we have come home, he has a girl over and is making out with her on the couch. He has had his fair share of punishment, and accepts it and moves on.

Matt will be seventeen in August, and he is going to be a senior this fall. He, like Ethan, is a lady's man. They usually stick together, when girls aren't involved, but when girls are involved, they fight constantly. They are in competition, it seems, to see who can have the most girlfriends. He wants to become a lawyer and is planning to attend the University of Seattle next year. Matt and Ethan are considered The high school elite. They both are very popular and have girls calling them at all hours of the day. Matt is the sensitive one and has a heart of gold. When someone is in trouble, he is usually the one they go to. He is in band and plays at all of Ethan's football games. He started seeing someone over the summer, but is keeping his new love a secret from everyone. Bella and I have caught him, multiple times, trying to sneak out of the house or on the phone whispering to someone. We don't push and figured he will tell us who it is, when he's ready.

Hanna turned thirteen in April and is going into eighth grade in the fall. She is a social butterfly and is boy crazy, much to my dismay. She is always on the phone and making plans with her cousin, Ashley. They do everything together. I was shocked over the summer, when I caught her and Ashley smoking cigarettes. After I called Emmett and Rose, I sat them down and made them smoke the entire pack, making them both sick. They swore after that, that they will never touch one again. Mission accomplished. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and can't wait until she's in high school. She idolizes Jasper and Alice's daughter, Katelyn, and her cousin, Becca, who are both juniors this year. She had her first supervised date over the summer and is still gushing about it.

Brea turned eleven in June and will be in sixth grade in the fall. She is shy and sticks to herself, most of the time. When her older brothers have friends over she waves and giggles with her friends. I have a feeling she is going to be a handful in high school. She hates the fact that she is now going to be at the bottom of the totem pole and her sister is at the top. They fight constantly over clothes and friends. Oh, who am I kidding, they fight over everything. She is a daddy's girl, through and through. The only time she doesn't come to me is when she's sick. I'm dreading the day when she starts to think I'm not cool. She loves the piano and is always playing on mine.

Little Ed, or E, will be ten in November and will be in forth grade in the fall. He is a lady's man, like his brothers, and is proud of it. Unlike his brothers, though, he shows his affections differently. When his brothers have their girlfriends over, he will walk right up to them and steal the spot light. He gats away with it because no one can resist his dimples and green eyes. The girls shower him with attention and his brothers laugh at his skills. They don't care that he is making moves on their girlfriends. Bella hates it when he does this and makes him go play. When he's not at home, he is over at Emmett and Rose's house, playing with Shaun. Even though Shaun is younger, they are inseparable.

Our youngest is going to be in second grade in the fall. Amber Elizabeth Masen was born on June 19, 2010. She is seven and everyone's sweetheart. She looks like Bella and gets away with everything. She is the apple of her brothers' eye. They would drop everything for her. Last year she had to have her tonsils out. When J.C. found out, he left his girlfriends house and rushed to the hospital. He ran into her hospital room with his t-shirt on backwards, and his pants unzipped. He didn't fool anyone that day and we had a nice long talk when we got home. She is smart and is friends with everyone.

I was pulled from my memories by a loud knock on the bedroom door. I rolled over and buried my head under my pillow, while Bella giggled. The knocking continued and I threw my pillow at it. Bella gave me a kiss, got up out of the bed, and made her way into the bathroom.

"MOM. DAD. Open the door."

I groaned and rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts. I walked over, unlocked the door, and pulled it open, to a red eyed Hanna.

"What's wrong Hanna?"

"Matt and Ethan are being mean." She sniffled.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Why?"

"Because Dad, I want to go to the mall with Ashley."

"Did you ask them or did you demand it?"

"It doesn't matter. They said they were going so I told them to take us with."

"Hanna. You should have asked, not demanded. You can wait and maybe if you change your attitude, your mother or I will take you later."

"Uggggg." She screamed, stomped her foot, and charged to her bedroom, slamming the door.

I shook my head and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the boys were sitting around the table laughing.

"What do you guys need at the mall?" I asked.

"Um. Clothes for school." Ethan said, while rolling his eyes.

"Ok. Where's E and Amber?"

"How the hell do we know." Matt snapped.

Damn. What is it with the attitudes today.

"Matt, knock it off." Ethan nudged him

"Why the hell should I knock it off. He's a fucking hypocrite. He tells us we can't lock our fucking doors, but he can lock his. It's bullshit! It's not fucking fair. It fucking sucks."

As he was ranting, I put up a finger for every cuss word that left his mouth. Ethan and J.C. was trying to get him to be quiet, and Bella was standing in the door way with her hand covering her mouth. When he noticed what I was doing, he closed his mouth and glared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Matthew. For every finger that I have up, it's a week that you are now grounded."

"What the fuck, Dad!"

"That's seven weeks. Do you want to make it more?"

He jumped from his seat and stomped over to the basement, mumbling to himself, but I heard him say bullshit under his breath.

"That's eight!" I yelled.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, stomping down the stairs. I sighed and walked over to the coffee pot, where Bella was pouring two cups for us. I kissed her lips and winked at her.

J.C. and Ethan sat there and whispered to each other, and Hanna and Brea ran down the stairs. Hanna looked at them and stuck out her tongue.

"Hanna Grace, that's enough." Bella scolded.

"Sorry." She said and grabbed the Lucky Charms and a bowl.

A couple minutes later, E and Amber came down and sat down to eat their breakfast. I walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"Matt!"

"What?"

"Get up here and eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Too bad. Get up here anyway."

I shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. I sat down beside Bella and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, since the boys and Hanna want to go to the mall. And school starts next week, lets go ahead and get ready and go get school clothes for everyone."

"Ok."

Matt came stomping in and plopped down in his chair, with his arms folded in front of him.

"Ok. Since no one can agree about being nice to each other, we are all going to the mall, together."

There was a collective groan from J.C., Ethan, Matt, and Hanna. Brea, E, and Amber were happy and started bouncing in their seats. Bella got up and walked over to the phone to call Megan, Rose and Alice, to see if they wanted to join us. After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways to get ready to go to the mall.

Three hours later, we pulled up to the mall and met Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Josh, and Megan at the entrance. Everyone gave Megan a hug and rubbed her flat stomach. We told the kids to meet us at the food court at twelve, and J.C., Chris, Ethan, Matt, Becca, and Katelyn took off in the opposite direction we were going. As Bella, Alice, Megan, and Rose took the other kids to get clothes, Emmett, Jasper, Josh, and I walked toward the food court.

As we were sitting there, I spotted Matt sneaking out of the exit door with a girl on his arm.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back."

They nodded and I stood to follow Matt. When I reached outside, I looked around and noticed that they were getting into the van. I ran a hand through my hair and slowly walked over. As I neared the van, I heard giggling and moaning. I shut my eyes and counted to ten, before I knocked on the window.

"SHIT! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

"MATT! HURRY UP!"

I knocked again, and when the side door flew open, I stared wide eyed at the sight in front of me.

"Dad! I can explain!"

"Save it Matt. Lets go."

Matt and Katelyn stepped out of the van and clasped hands. I shook my head at them and ushered them towards the mall.

"Edward. Please don't tell my mom and dad."

I remained silent and directed them to where Emmett, Josh, and Jasper were sitting. As we reached them, they looked up.

I pointed to two chairs and said, "Sit!"

They both immediately sat and bowed their heads.

"What's going on, Ed?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head and sat down. What the hell am I going to do with him?

**BPOV**

After we left the guys, we walked into Old Navy. Rose went with Emma, Ashley, and Hanna; Alice went with Brea, Jackson, and Erika, Jasper and Alice's youngest; and Megan and I went with E, Amber, and Shaun. When we reached the kids department, Megan and I started going through the racks.

"How are you feeling, Meg?"

"I actually feel really good, Mom. I thought for sure that I would get morning sickness, but I haven't yet."

"Just wait. It might sneak up on you. Remember when I was pregnant with Amber?"

"Yeah, I remember." She sighed.

I looked over at the kids and walked over to Megan.

"What's the matter? Everything ok with Josh?"

"Yeah. Josh is great. I'm actually worried about J.C., Matt, and Eth."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really want to rat them out, but they have got to stop what they're doing."

"What are you talking about, Meg? What are they doing?"

"Well a couple of days ago, when you, Dad, Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber were at Papa's office, I came over and walked into something disturbing."

She definitely had my attention at this point and I stopped going through the clothing racks. I sneaked a peak at the kids and motioned for her to continue.

"Um….I walked in on Ethan getting a blow job and J.C. was fucking her from behind." She whispered.

I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Where was Matt?"

"He was having sex with his 'girlfriend' on the other couch. Mom, it was disgusting. I never wanted to see my brothers like that."

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I turned around and walked out of the house. I didn't want to squeal on them, but that has to stop."

"I agree. I'll talk to your dad when we get home and deal with your brothers. Did you see who Matt's girlfriend is?"

"Yes. Mom. This is bad."

We both peaked at the kids and continued to whisper to each other.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Katelyn."

I gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Katelyn? As in Katelyn Whitlock? Alice and Jasper's Katelyn?"

She nodded while I stood there dumbfounded. Jasper is going to kill Matt. Hell, Edward's going to kill him. After I regained my composure, we continued to go through the clothing racks.

At eleven-thirty, we met up with everyone at the food court. Megan and I glanced at each other when we spotted Matt and Katelyn sitting with the guys. We walked up to them and sat down. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later. Did you get everything?"

I nodded and looked over at Matt. He had his head down and was sneaking glances at Katelyn. After J.C., Ethan, Chris, and Becca sat down, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Josh got up to get everyone something to eat. I looked over at Ethan and noticed that he had a girl with him. I glanced at Megan and she nodded her head, slightly. I looked the girl over and noticed that she looked pretty young.

"Ethan? Who's your friend?" I asked as the guys snickered.

"Mom! She's not Ethan's friend, she's Emma's. This is Kristy Thompson."

I looked over at Hanna and bit my lip.

"Hi Kristy."

"Hi Mrs. Masen."

"What grade are you going to be in this year?"

"I'm going to be a freshman."

"Oh. So your fifteen?"

"No. I'm fourteen."

I nodded and looked over at J.C. and Ethan and noticed that both of them paled and gulped. During this, Edward returned with food and was watching the boys carefully.

After everyone was done eating, Edward, Jasper, Josh, and Emmett took the younger kids to the arcade, while Alice, Rose, Megan, and I took the older kids to get their clothes. The whole time we were shopping for their clothes, they complained about having their mommy with them, while trying to stay as far away from us as possible.

When we were done shopping, we all met at the cars to load them up. I looked around and noticed that Matt and Katelyn were missing. I sighed and finished putting the bags in the back with Edward. Ten minutes later, Matt jumped in, closed the door, and buckled up. The drive home was quiet. When we pulled into the garage, the kids helped take the bags of clothes in and went to put them away in their bedrooms. I followed E and Amber to their rooms and put their clothes away. I walked down the stairs and met Edward in the living room. He grabbed my waist and gave me a hug and kissed me passionately.

"What's the matter, Love? You're tense."

"We need to talk." I said and looked up at him.

He nodded and we walked over to the couch. After we got comfortable, I told him what Megan had seen. After he realized that the girl that was in the mall was one of them, I had to hold onto him, so he wouldn't go up and kill his sons. He calmed down and told me what happened in the mall.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. We can ground them but Matt is already grounded and I don't think it will do any good."

"Well. We can ground them from the car." He said and shrugged. "Lets just wing it and see how it goes."

I nodded and he got up off the couch, to go get the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clear this up. Matt and Katelyn are not related in any way. Jasper, Alice and Edward, Bella are just friends. There is no insect in this story.

**EPOV**

**I got up off the couch and walked over to the foot of the stairs, trying to calm down. I'm not too upset about Matt, but J.C. and Ethan, I was livid. What the hell were those two thinking? A fourteen year old! Are they crazy or just plain stupid?**

"**JACOB CHARLES! ETHAN ANTHONY! MATTHEW WILLIAM! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled up the stairs. **

**When I heard their doors open, I walked back into the living room and sat back down, running a hand through my hair. A couple minutes later, the three of them walked in and sat down across from Bella and me. J.C. and Ethan looked confused and Matt looked scared shitless.**

"**Now. We are going to sit here and have a nice little talk. You do not speak unless your mother or I tell you to. Understand?"**

"**Yeah." J.C. and Ethan answered, while Matt said, "Yes, sir."**

"**I'll start with the less disturbing. Matt. How long have you been dating Katlyn?"**

"**Since June, Sir." I nodded.**

"**Since you are already grounded for eight weeks already, you are grounded until January for the stunt you pulled at the mall and for having sex with her a couple days ago. You will also ask Jasper and Alice for their permission to date their daughter before you go back out with her. Are we clear?"**

"**Yes, Sir." He said and bowed his head.**

**I heard a gasp from J.C. and Ethan and looked at them.**

"**Now. You two. Yes. I know about your little party with the fourteen year old. What were you thinking?"**

"**Dad. We didn't know that she was fourteen."**

"**That doesn't excuse anything, Ethan. First, she's too young for both of you. Second, you shouldn't even be having sex….." J.C. snorted, interrupting me. "What's so damn funny, Jacob Charles?"**

"**I've been having sex for a long time. It's not going to change."**

**I looked over at Bella and she looked like she was going to blow at any time. I ignored his outburst, for the time being, and turned back to Ethan.**

"**Ethan. This isn't like you at all. What has gotten into you?"**

"**Nothing." He mumbled, looking down to his lap.**

"**Fine. Tell me this. Did you wear a condom?" He shook his head.**

"**Did you know that you can get a STD from oral sex?"**

**He looked up at me with wide eyes and shook his head.**

"**You can. You are grounded until January, as well. Understand?"**

"**Yes." He whispered.**

**I nodded and looked at J.C., while he rolled his eyes.**

"**Jacob. Did you know that she was fourteen?"**

"**No. She's a lying bitch."**

**Bella gasped and I clasped onto her hand, to try to help her calm down.**

"**Watch your language, boy. Why in God's name did you think for one second that this was going to be ok?"**

"**We were partying and it got a little bit out of control."**

"**Define partying, Jacob. Were you guys drinking?"**

"**No."**

"**Then what?"**

"**Nothing!"**

"**Tell me, Jacob Charles. Now!"**

"**None of your damn business!"**

"**Yes it is. You are living under my roof. Now tell me!"**

"**We just got high. No big deal. Fuck." **

**I heard two groans from beside him, but my attention was solely on Bella beside me. She jumped up off the couch and pointed at J.C.**

"**Are you crazy, Jacob Charles, or just stupid? Drugs? How could you?"**

"**Mom, calm down, shit. It was just weed. It's no big deal."**

"**Your grounded!"**

"**You can't ground me. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult. You guys need to lighten up."**

"**Are you kidding me! You are still a child! You live under our roof! You will listen and obey the rules that we have."**

"**Whatever."**

"**You think you're an adult?" He nodded. "Well fine. Be an adult! Get out!"**

"**Mom!"**

**I stood from the couch and pulled her to me, whispering, "Love. You need to calm down…." She pushed away from me and gave me a death look.**

"**I will not calm down! This is going to stop right now!" She yelled at me, then faced J.C. "You want to act like an adult, I am going to treat you like one. Go upstairs, pack a bag, and get out. See how the world works. Find a job. Find a place to live. Go to college. You won't last a month. You will either be in jail or on the streets with your attitude."**

"**Mom, please. I'm sorry!"**

"**You will listen to your father. Understand?"**

**He nodded. She slumped back down onto the couch, sighed, and looked at me.**

"**Now. Did you know that you could go to jail for what you did?"**

"**No."**

"**You can. Yes according to the law, you are an adult. That girl is just that, a girl. It's called statutory rape." He nodded. "How would you like it if what you and your brother did, happened to your sister?"**

"**No way in hell! She's too young! That's sick!"**

"**Yes. It is. But how old is your sister?"**

"**Thirteen."**

"**How old was that girl?"**

"**Fourteen."**

"**Ok. What if it happened to Emma?"**

"**I'd kill the motherfucker."**

"**Watch your mouth. Yes, I would too. Emma is fifteen, a year older than the girl that you messed with is."**

"**Ok. I get it. It was wrong and sick."**

"**Now. You are too young to have sex. All of you are."**

"**You had sex when you were our age."**

"**Yes, I did. What happened Jacob?"**

"**You married the girl after she got pregnant."**

"**Exactly. I took responsibility. Am I proud of it? No. It happened. Do you even know how many girls you have slept with?"**

"**Yes. I know how many."**

"**How many, Jacob?"**

**He bowed his head and wouldn't look at me.**

"**How many? Five? Ten?"**

**He shook his head.**

"**More than ten?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Jacob. You are eighteen. What are you going to do when you meet a woman and you fall in love with her, and she wants to know how many women you have been with? What are you going to do?"**

"**I don't know. Lie."**

"**If you lie, J.C., you will doom your relationship before it gets started."**

"**Ok, Dad. I get it. How many women have you been with?"**

"**That is none of your business."**

"**Probably a high number, huh?" He snickered.**

"**No. For your information, I have only been with two women. Tanya and your mother."**

"**Damn." **

"**That's besides the point. Now, for your punishment, your grounded like your brothers."**

**He nodded and I held out my hand.**

"**Give me your keys." They handed them over to me. "Cell phones." They placed them in my hands. "Wallets." They looked at each other and handed them over.**

**One by one, I opened them up, and saw that each of them had a condom in there.**

"**Your lives are now mine until January. You do as I or your mother says with no complaints. You will not drive. You will not go anywhere but school and home. No basement. You can go down to the gym only if you're supervised. Matt and Ethan, since you two didn't complain about your punishment, I will allow you to continue to do band and football. But that's it. Either your mother or I will take you to school and pick you up. You will help your brother and sisters with their homework and anything else we think of. You think that you're ready for sex, you will find out what part of having a child in high school is like. Understand?" **

"**Yes, sir." They replied.**

"**Jacob. You have the same punishments as your brothers, but you are not going to college…"**

"**Dad!"**

"**Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, you will not go to college on campus. You will start the semester online. If you don't shape up, you will continue to go online. You will keep your grades up. When you're not on the computer, you will be going to work with me. Understand?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Go to your rooms. We are having company tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Go."**

**MATT'S POV**

After we got our punishments, we walked back upstairs and into J.C.'s room.

"Dude. Who the fuck told on us. For that matter, who the fuck knew about that?" J.C. ranted.

"This blows. Thank fuck that chick didn't call the cops on us." Ethan said.

As they were complaining and calling that girl every name in the book, I sat on J.C.'s bed and put my head in my hands.

"What the hell is your problem, Matt. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did plenty wrong, Ethan. I shouldn't have gone off this morning. I shouldn't have snuck around with Katie. And I shouldn't have gotten caught right before she was going to give me head."

"Dude. When was she going to give you head?"

"When we were at the mall. We snuck away and went to the van. I had her shirt off and had my pants down to my ankles when Dad knocked on the window."

At this point, J.C. was laughing hysterically, and Ethan was just looking at me.

"That is so fucking classic. Did she at least get a couple of good licks in?"

"Shut the fuck up, J.C.. I wouldn't tell you shit if she did or didn't."

"Dude, why not?"

"Because I love her, you douche."

"No. You love her pussy, not her."

"Fuck you. I'm out."

I stood up and walked out of his room. I could hear Ethan saying something to him, but I ignored it and walked down the hall, to my bedroom. When I walked into my room, I slumped down onto my bed and groaned. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ethan."

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked over to my desk, shifting on his feet. I just looked at him, to see what the hell he wanted.

"What's going on, Matt? He was just messin' with ya."

"You don't get it, Eth. He's an asshole with no respect for anyone but himself."

"So?"

"So. I love Katie. He doesn't even know."

"Yeah." He sighed and walked over to my bed, sitting on it. "Do you think what Dad said will happen?"

"What part?"

"The part about when we fall in love and how many sex partners we have had."

"Yeah, bro. I do. Katie asked me how many chicks I've had."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth. I've only been with four girls. How 'bout you?"

He bit his lip and looked at me, while I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well?"

"Eight." He whispered. "Fuck I'm screwed."

"Nah, man. Your not. Just slow down."

"Yeah. I think I will."

He got up off the bed and walked out of my room. I laid back down, put my headphones on, and shut my eyes. I laid there for awhile, listening to music. When I opened my eyes, I jumped, surprised to see my mom standing in my room. I took my headphones off.

"Yeah."

"Company will be here shortly."

"K. Who is it?"

"Your grandparents, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose, your cousins, and Jasper and Alice's family."

"You mean I can actually see Katie?"

"Yes. But first you, your dad, me, Jasper, Alice, and Katelyn are going to sit down and talk."

"Yes ma'am."

"Get ready."

"K."

She turned and left my room, shutting the door behind her. I grabbed some clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom, the door was locked, so I had to wait until whoever it was to get done. I looked over to the girls' bathroom and sighed. _I wish I could just go in theirs and take a quick shower._ As I was waiting, Hanna walked by and stuck her tongue out at me, making me chuckle. She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the wall, because who knew how long it would take. Five minutes later, J.C. opened the door and walked past me, shoving me back into the wall, to his room.

"Asshole." I whispered and made my way into the bathroom.

I shut the door, locked it, and turned the shower on. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, getting my hair wet. I started washing my body and looked down at my dick. I lathered my hands with soap and grasped it, stroking it to the picture of Katie sucking it in my head. After my release, I quickly washed up and got out. I got dressed and combed my hair. As I left the bathroom, I could hear people talking downstairs, so I made my way down. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jasper, Alice, Katie, Jackson, and Erika were here. When I caught Katie's eye, I gave her a small smile.

"Jasper. Alice. Katelyn. Could you come with us to the den please. We need to talk." My mom said, when she noticed me.

We followed my mom and dad into the den and Dad shut the door.

"Take a seat."

Jasper and Alice sat on the two chairs, Katie and I sat on the couch, Mom sat down behind the desk, and Dad sat on the edge of the desk.

"What's up, Eddo?" Jasper asked.

"Matthew." Dad said, while looking at me.

I gulped and looked at Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper. Alice. I have a confession to make. Katie and I have been dating since June. I'm sorry we haven't told you. I was just scare about what you would say, or make me stop seeing her…."

"Matt." Jasper interrupted.

"No. Jasper, please let me finish. I love her. I don't want to sneak around in order to be with her. She is everything to me. Please. Will you allow me to date her? I promise to respect her." I finished and waited with baited breath, to see what they were going to say.

Katie grasped my hand in hers and squeezed. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. Jasper cleared his throat and I looked over at him.

"Matt. As I was going to say, we all ready know that you two are dating." I looked at him, stunned. "Katelyn told Alice. Alice told me. The only reason why we didn't tell your parents is because it wasn't our place. It was yours. But, I am going to say this. Treat her right and with respect and we don't have a problem with you dating her."

I looked quickly at Katie and gave her a big smile.

"But. If you ever sneak around again to have sex with her, I will have your balls." I gulped and nodded. "We all know that you two are having sex. We're not stupid. I don't like it, but as long as you both are careful, I won't have a major problem. If either of your grades slip, it's over until they come back up. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear. Thank you Jasper. Alice."

Jasper nodded and looked at Dad.

"Come on, Eddo. Lets go play some pool."

My dad chuckled and got up to follow him. Before he left the room, he looked at me and said, "I'm proud of you, Matt. Don't break our trust. And remember, you are still grounded for your mouth this morning."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He walked out the door and shut it. Mom moved over to the chair beside Alice and looked at us.

"Matt. I discussed it with your father and we agree that you will only be grounded for the eight weeks. No more sneaking around." I nodded. "Tonight, you can spend time with Katelyn, supervised. No going to your bedroom. We know that you two are having sex, but not when I am in the house. Do you use protection."

I gulped and looked at Katie.

"Yeah. Whenever we um..do that, we do."

"When don't you?" Alice asked.

"Um…when….when….she um….shit. Are you really going to make me say it?"

"If your old enough to have sex, then you are old enough to talk about it like adults. Now. When don't you wear a condom?" My mom asked.

I shut my eyes and sighed.

"When she's giving me head."

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mom snickered, while Alice giggled. "Alice. Is she on birth control?"

"Yes. She gets the shot, like you do."

"Ok. Matthew. That doesn't mean that you can forgo the condom. It just makes it extra protection."

"I know, Mom."

"We are going out to the kitchen, to wait for everyone else to get here. You can stay in here for a half an hour. Remember what I said."

"I will mom. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Alice and Mom stood up and went to leave the room. Before my mom could leave, I stopped her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Matt. I am proud of you."

I ducked my chin down and they walked out of the room and shut the door. I turned to Katie and pulled her to me, engulfing her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you mad at me for telling my mom?"

"No."

She snuggled into my chest and I bent down and kissed the top of her head. A couple minutes later, she looked up at me. I looked down at her, leaned down, and kissed her sweetly. After a few moments, I deepened the kiss. She leaned up and tugged at the hair at the nape of my neck. I moaned and pulled her closer to me. Without breaking the kiss, she slid onto my lap, rubbing against my dick. _Fuck that feels good._ I grabbed her hips and moved my mouth to her neck. As I returned to her lips, the door flew open, and Hanna, Ashley, and Brea ran in. We stopped kissing and I laid my head on the back of the couch, while Katie buried her head in my neck.

"MOM! MATT AND KATELYN ARE KISSING!"

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and looked up, to see Mom, Alice, Aunt Rose, Nana, and Grandma looking at us, with smiles on their faces.

"Hanna. Ashley. Brea. Go upstairs and play."

"But Mom." Hanna whined.

"No, Hanna. Go. Leave your brother and Katelyn alone."

Hanna stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of the room, with Ashley and Brea on her heals. I looked over at Mom and she had an eyebrow raised. I gave her a confused look and she giggled.

"Matt. I know that you two aren't doing anything, but, I suggest that Katelyn gets off your lap."

I looked down at Katie, while she giggled, rubbing against my dick. I shut my eyes tightly and tapped her hip. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see that Dad, Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Papa, and Grandpa had joined the others. I groaned and tapped Katie's hip again. This time she looked up and slid off of my lap, causing me to accidentally moan. She blushed bright red and mumbled "Sorry." I leaned over, put my elbows on my knees, and put my head in my hands. I felt Katie get up, and someone chuckle.

"Come on, Matt. Get used to it. It only gets worse." My dad said.

Everyone snickered and left me alone in the room. I thought about Mom and Dad having sex, and quickly got rid of my painful erection. I got up and walked into the kitchen, to find that Megan and Josh arrived. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"You told on us, didn't you?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

After dinner, Katie and I walked into the kids' living room and sat on the loveseat. I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Knock it of Fuckface." J.C. whispered.

I flipped him off and turned towards the t.v., where a football game was on. After the game was over, J.C., Ethan, Chris, Becca, Katie, and I sat around discussing our summer. When the subject of school came up, J.C. huffed and walked out of the room, mumbling, "Pussies." under his breath.

An hour later, Jasper and Alice told Katie it was time to go and I gave her a sweet kiss goodbye. Before we could deepen it, someone cleared their throat. I looked up, sheepishly, at Jasper, and let Katie go. He nodded and walked out of the room. She got up to follow, but I stopped her and gave her another quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

I walked her out to the front door and watched her leave. After their car was gone, I shut the door and walked into the kitchen, to grab a Mountain Dew. I looked over to the living room and said goodnight to everyone. Everyone said goodnight and I went up to my room.

**A/N: Don't forget to check out my profile. It has pictures for both of my stories. Please review. They make my day. Until next time.**

**badkids3**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's J.C.'s point of view. I don't own anything related to Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.

**J.C.'S POV**

**After the subject of school came up, I went up to my room and blasted my I-POD. I knew it bugged the shit out of Mom and Dad, but I didn't give a shit. I just wanted to relax and forget about my shitty life for awhile. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I shifted through my boxers and found the baggie of weed. I grabbed it and the hitter and walked over to the window, opening it. For the next five minutes, I got baked out of my mind. After I was done, I returned my hitter and baggie in my drawer and laid on my bed, to enjoy my high. About fifteen minutes later, someone banged on my door.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**TURN THAT NOISE DOWN. YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS ARE IN BED!" Dad yelled.**

**I rolled my eyes, walked over to the dock station, and turned it down. **_**Happy asshole.**_** I grabbed my pack of cigarettes out of my nightstand and went back over to the window. After I was done, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, to take a shower. I did not want Mom or Dad to smell that shit on me. After my shower, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, I noticed that Hanna had a snickers bar hidden in the back. Yum. I grabbed it and looked around the dark room. **_**Could I be this lucky? Is everyone in bed? **_**I looked over to the stove and noticed it was 12:15.**_** Yes! The rents are in bed**_**. I walked quietly over to the basement door and opened the door, slightly. Dark. I snuck down the stairs and walked over to the wet bar. Grabbing a bottle of Jack, I tore into the snickers bar. After a couple of bites, I tilted the bottle up and took a long pull. I shivered as the alcohol burned my throat going down, and looked around. **_**God, my parents are so fucking stupid**_**. I took another bite and walked over to the sliding glass door. I looked between my hands, trying to figure out how I was going to open the door. I finally, decided to put the snickers bar in my mouth, so I had one free hand. As I was opening the door, I noticed a shadow from the corner of my eye.**

"**Going somewhere, Jacob Charles?"**

**I gasped and dropped the candy bar from my mouth.**

"**Dad! What are you doing down here?"**

"**You know I can ask you the same thing. Especially since you are grounded."**

**I saw him reach around and flip the light switch on. I shut my eyes from the blinding light above and didn't notice that he had moved towards me. He took the bottle of Jack out of my hands and set it on the bar.**

"**Sit." He demanded in a deadly tone.**

**I gulped, walked over to the couch, and slumped down, with my arms crossed in front of me.**

"**What has gotten into you? You have been nothing but a pain in the ass for the last two years. What is going on?"**

**I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. He walked over and sat in the chair diagonal from me.**

"**Come on J.C., talk to me." I shook my head. **_**There is no way in hell I am going to talk to him about my problems. Hell he will probably kill me if he knew.**_

"**Ok. Since you won't talk to me or your mother, I guess I will have to go to plan B."**

"**What's plan B?"**

"**Well, J.C., you are out of control and was starting to take your brothers down with you. You drink, do drugs, smoke, and treat women like shit. I'm not going to stand here and watch you turn into…."**

"**Who will I turn into, Dad?" I sneered. He shook his head, refusing to answer me.**

"**Here's what's going to happen. I talked it over with your mother and we decided that you will go spend some time with your Grandpa Charlie."**

"**No! He's a cop, Dad. And what about school?"**

"**Well maybe you might just straighten out. And you can still go to school online."**

"**Dad. Please. I'll change. I'll go back to counseling if you want. Anything. Just don't send me there."**

"**No, J.C.. We've tried counseling. It doesn't work when you just sit there the whole hour. Either you tell me what's going on or you go to your grandpa's house. Your choice."**

**I sighed and slumped back into the couch.**

"**J.C. let me help you. Anything it is. I will keep an open mind. I promise."**

**I sat there and just stared at the wall in front of us.**

"**Come on. Don't you think I don't remember what it's like to be a teenager?"**

"**If I tell you, can I go to college on campus?"**

"**No. You're still grounded for your stunt. If you make a valid effort to change and I see results, I might consider letting you go on campus next semester."**

_**Fuck! Now how am I going to party? This fucking sucks ass. No one else's parents are this mean. Why does mine have to pick on me all of the time? Maybe if I lie to him, he will buy it and let it go. They will never understand what I'm going through. They don't know. If they think I'm bad, they should see Chris. Damn. I need another hit. I wonder if Mike has…..**_**I was pulled from my thoughts when Dad snapped his fingers in front of my face.**

"**J.C.? Are you listening to me? We will help you with whatever it is. Just tell me. The only way for you to deal with whatever it is, is to talk about it."**

"**You promise to keep an open mind?"**

"**Yes. Whatever it is, son."**

**I sighed again and nodded. He sat back and waited for me to start talking.**

"**I'm scared about college?" **

"**Lie. Try again."**

"**I'm pissed that I wrecked my car and can't drive 'til I'm twenty-one."**

"**J.C.. Come on. Do I look like a fool?" I snorted. "You can come up with something better than that, or you can tell me the truth for once."**

"**I hate the fact that everyone in this house thinks I'm a fuck up." **

"**J.C., you brought that on yourself. Now. Tell me the truth."**_** Fuck. Think of something, damnit.**_

"**I just want to have fun with my friends. It's not my fault that they don't know how to stay out of trouble."**

**He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.**

"**Fine. Tell me when you're ready. Pack your bags tonight. You're going to your grandpa's tomorrow."**

"**I am telling you the truth, damn it!"**

"**Bullshit."**

**I jumped up off the couch and charged at him. He jumped up as well and before I could get a punch in, he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. **_**Damn, the old man is fast.**_

"**Tell me!" He growled.**

**I struggled to get free, but he tightened his hold, so I couldn't move my arms and legs.**

"**I got a girl pregnant, Dad! You happy now!"**

**He gasped and let go of me. I slid down the wall and sobbed. I noticed that he looked over to the side, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. I knew my mom was there and witnessed my confession. I couldn't look up to face her. I couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. He turned back to me and squatted in front of me.**

"**How long ago?" He asked, calmly.**

"**Before I wrecked the car."**

"**So. You're a dad now." I shook my head.**

"**Tell me, J.C.. I know the feeling of that. You know this."**

"**She had an abortion without telling me."**

"**Who was it?"**

"**Her name is Jenny Lind."**

"**Ok. Did her parents know?" I shook my head.**

"**Talk to me. Is this why you started to act out?" I nodded.**

"**I was just so pissed. I mean I was ready to step up, like you did. I know I'm not ready to be a father but, fuck, I would have been there. She didn't even let me have a say in it."**

"**When did you find out that she was pregnant?"**

"**In September."**

"**When did she have the abortion?"**

"**In late October."**

"**You found out the night you got into the wreck, didn't you?" I nodded.**

"**Jacob. You should have come to us as soon as you found out that she was pregnant. We would have helped."**

"**I couldn't."**

"**Why?"**

"'**Cause I didn't want to see the disappointment in yours and mom's faces."**

**He stood up, sighed, and motioned for me to follow him to the couch. I got up, followed him, and sat down so I was facing him.**

"**J.C.. I'm going to tell you something that none of you know. You know parts but not all. When I was a senior, I found out I was going to be a father. I told your grandparents and, yes, they were disappointed, but they supported us. Her parents demanded that we either got married or got an abortion. We chose to get married. The marriage sucked, but I stuck with it. Later on, I found out that the baby wasn't mine. I was just the best candidate."**

"**Megan isn't yours?"**

"**Yes, she is in every way that counts. Just not biologically."**

"**That sucks."**

"**The reason why I'm telling you this is because are you sure that this girl was pregnant to begin with?"**

"**Yes. When she told me that she was pregnant, we went to the doctor and she had a blood test done. It was positive."**

"**Are you sure it was yours?"**

"**Yeah. She was a virgin when we were together. And everything fit."**

"**Fine. In the morning I will call her parents and talk to them."**

"**No, Dad. Don't get them involved. It's over and done with."**

"**Why, J.C.? Is there something else that you're not telling me?"**

"**No. She went away to college. I don't want to get her in trouble with her parents. Just let it go."**

"**Then you do the same. This isn't healthy. You will be dead by the time you turn twenty if you keep going like this." I nodded.**

"**I know. What should I do to get past this?"**

"**I'll call your therapist to make you an appointment. Talk to her."**

"**Ok."**

**He slapped my leg and stood up.**

"**Good. Now, go to bed."**

"**Ok."**

**I stood, while he made his way over to the stairs.**

"**Hey, Dad?"**

**He turned and said, "Yeah."**

"**Are you going to be in trouble with Mom?"**

**He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and nodded.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Don't worry about it. She'll probably be mad at me for awhile, but, everything will be ok."**

**I nodded and he continued his way up the stairs. I cleaned up the mess that we had made and made my way up to bed.**

**EPOV**

I walked up the stairs and through the kitchen, making my way up to bed. As I reached my bedroom door, I saw my pillow laying on the floor. I sighed and picked it up. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked over to the hall closet to get a blanket. On my way back downstairs, I heard J.C. coming up the basement stairs. I didn't want him to know that I was kicked out of my bedroom, so I went into the bathroom. After he passed, I walked into the living room and made my bed for the night. I tossed and turned until, finally, falling into a reckless sleep.

**BPOV**

After I saw that Edward had J.C. pinned to the wall, I walked back upstairs and went into my bathroom. I filled the tub and got in, sinking down into the water. I tried to relax but I kept on replaying what I had witnessed between Edward and J.C.. _I can't believe he would put his hands on his son like that. Did I really know him? _I was pulled from my thoughts when the water turned cold. I got out, dried off, and pulled my nightgown over my head. After I let out the water, I walked into the bedroom. I sighed and walked over to the bed, grabbed Edward's pillow and set it outside of the door. I slid into bed and tried to get some sleep, knowing I would be alone tonight.

A half an hour later, I heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Edward, I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I was not ready to talk to him yet. I knew if I talked to him now, I would say things that I would regret. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and someone's head popped in.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in for a minute?"

I sat up and motioned for him to come sit on the bed. He walked in and looked around, confused.

"Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs."

"Because of me, right?"

"J.C., come over here and sit down. What's on your mind?"

He walked over and slid under the covers, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"What's going on. Why have you been acting that way?"

He looked at me in surprise.

"You didn't hear me in the basement?"

"No. I saw your father pinning you to the wall and went back upstairs."

"Oh. Well. The reason why I've been an asshole is because last September I found out that I got a girl pregnant." He said with his head bowed.

"Oh, J.C.. Tell me everything."

"Ok."

He proceeded to tell me everything and what Edward had told him. I sat there and listened, trying to keep my tears at bay. When he was finished, he wouldn't look at me.

"J.C.. Your father is right. We would have supported you no matter what."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. It's been a long time since we've had one of these talks." He nodded.

"J.C.?"

"Yeah."

"Why did your dad pin you like that?"

"It was self defense. I lunged at him and he was keeping me from doing something stupid."

"Oh. J.C.?"

"Yeah."

"Are you done acting like your biological father?" He nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Good. Give me a hug."

He looked up at me with glassy eyes, smiled, and leaned in to give me a hug.

"Don't you ever do that shit again. You were scaring me."

"Ok. I'm sorry." He choked.

I pulled away and wiped his tears from his face.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Was I really as bad as him?"

"Not as bad, but starting down that road. I hated to see it. You have such a big heart." He nodded.

"What all did he do to you?" I sighed.

"Tell you what. Lets go to bed, it's late. Your dad and I will sit you and your brothers down and tell some of it tomorrow."

"Why do they have to be there?"

"I think that you three are old enough to hear it. Megan knows everything. Now, it's your turn to know."

"Ok."

"Go on to bed. We'll discuss it more tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too, J.C.."

He got up off the bed and walked out of the room. I sighed and thought about what he had told me. I was stupid to jump to conclusions. I know Edward better than that. I got out of bed and made my way down the stairs. As I reached the living room, I noticed Edward was sleeping on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I turned around and went back upstairs. Instead of going to my bedroom, I walked down the hall to J.C.'s room, and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in and he was standing by his open window.

"Grab your pillow. I need a bed partner."

He chuckled, nodded, and grabbed his pillow. Before I left his room, I turned to him.

"Grab your smokes, too."

He stood there, stunned, as I walked out of his room, and made my way over to mine. A couple minutes later, he walked in and threw his pillow on the bed.

"Get in. I'm tired."

He shook his head, put his cigarettes on the dresser, and climbed in. Before I rolled over, I looked at him seriously.

"You are eighteen. You are allowed to smoke by law. Just don't do it in the house. Go outside. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Night."

"Night."

I rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to voices coming in from the deck. I rolled over and saw two figures, both were smoking. I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door, listening for a minute.

"Today we are going to go down to the doctor's office and get you tested for STDs."

"Ok. I am really sorry, Dad."

They stood there for a minute, taking drags off of their cigarettes. J.C. discreetly looked over at me. Before he could say anything, I put my finger up to my lips and winked at him. He nodded slightly and tried to contain his laughter.

"So. When did you start smoking, Edward Anthony?"

He turned to me and choked, while J.C. stood there and laughed at him.

"Busted."

I tried to keep the smile off my face, but couldn't and finally broke out in laughter. They threw their cigarettes out onto the lawn and walked back inside. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah. I talked to J.C. last night. When I went down to tell you to come to bed, you were already asleep."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, when J.C. cleared his throat. We laughed and walked over to the sitting area, sitting on the love seat. J.C. sat on one of the chairs.

"Ok. What now?"

"Well. As I said we will go to the doctor's office and get you tested. After that, we need to go over to the university and get your classes set up online. Um…I'll call your grandparents to see if they can watch Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber while we talk to you and your brothers. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Are you going to call Dr. Benton."

"No. I will, while you two are at the doctor's office. Edward, do you think the other two should go too?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't think it would hurt. You know how your brothers are. What do you think, J.C.?"

"It's probably a good idea. I don't think you have to worry too much about Matt, but Ethan, I'm not too sure." Edward and I nodded.

"J.C.?"

"Yeah."

"do you have any drugs in the house?"

"Um…yeah. Just some weed."

"Ok. Come on, lets let your mother get dressed, while we flush it."

They walked out of the room and I walked over to the dresser to get my clothes. After I was done getting dressed, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth, I walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast. A couple minutes later, Edward and J.C. walked down. Edward grabbed a cup of coffee and J.C. walked over to the refrigerator. As J.C. was looking into the refrigerator, he turned his head towards Edward.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let me forget to pick up a snickers bar before we get home."

"K."

I snapped my head up from the frying pan.

"What happened to the snickers bar?"

"I ate it last night. I know. Hanna is going to go apeshit."

"No. She won't."

"Why."

I walked up to him and slapped him.

"Because, Jacob Charles, that was mine!"

"Sorry." He chuckled, joining Edward.

I shook my head and returned to the stove. After they ate, they went out to the garage to go to the doctor's office and I called Dr. Benton, to set up an appointment. As I was putting the phone back in the cradle, E, Hanna, Brea, and Amber came down to eat breakfast.

**Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**badkids3**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Matt's POV= ( ), J.C. POV= bold, & Ethan's POV= **_**italics**_**) **

EPOV

After the boys and I were done at the doctor's office and the college campus, we headed home.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Matt?"

"Um…You said that you and Mom need to talk to us about something important. I was just wondering what it was?" I chuckled.

"Don't worry. None of you are in trouble. We just think it's time that we told you some things."

I heard a groan from the backseat and looked up in the rearview mirror to see Ethan roll his eyes. I sighed and continued driving in the morning traffic. When we reached home, they jumped from the car and went inside. I walked into the living room and saw that Bella, Ethan, and Matt were sitting down, waiting. Ethan looked worried and Matt sat back like it was nothing. I looked around and didn't see J.C. anywhere.

"Where's J.C.?"

Bella pointed to the deck. I nodded in understanding, walked over, and opened the door.

"Hurry up J.C.. Everyone's waiting on you."

"K, Dad." He said and took one more drag of his cigarette and threw it to the ground.

After he came in, we walked in and sat down. I grasped Bella's hand, for moral support. I knew this was going to be hard.

(I hope this is quick, I need to call Katie!)

_I better not be in anymore trouble._

**I wonder if I have enough smokes to get through this.**

Bella looked at me, trying to figure out where to begin. I kissed her forehead and gave her a small smile.

"Ok. Your dad and I want to discuss what happened to me before we got married. When I was married to Jacob Black."

_Great, there goes football practice. At least I'm not in trouble_.

(Oh shit. This can't be good.)

"First off. I want you guys to tell me what you remember."

"I remember that he was mean to you." J.C. started. We nodded.

"Didn't he hit Ethan with a car?" Matt said. We nodded again. "And that you couldn't eat with us."

"Ok. Anything else?"

_This fucking blows. Who cares what happened to her in the past. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, I just don't think it matters. So what if he was mean. It isn't like he was terrible_.

"Yeah. You couldn't use the phone unless he let you. You couldn't go anywhere, either. That's all that I can think of." J.C. replied.

"What about you Matt?"

"Yeah, I think J.C. covered everything. I don't know." He shrugged.

Bella took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, to calm her nerves and ready herself to tell her experience with the boys.

"Ok. First of all. I'm not going to go into detail on some things." She said and continued in a whisper. "Ok. I can do this."

"You'll do fine Mom. You are strong." J.C. encouraged.

I looked at him and smiled.

_Come on already. What is the big deal_?

(Man. This has gotta be bad. I don't think I've ever seen Mom like this.)

**Come on, Mom. I know you can do it. Just get it out. I believe in you**.

"When I started dating Jacob Black in high school…" Bella started sharing her experience, not looking at any of us. She skimmed over some of the detail, but I think they got the message. After she was done, the boys just sat there, processing what they had just heard.

**Oh my God! That fucker raped her! I wish he was still alive. I would go over for a visit and kill him myself. FUCK! I'm named after him. No fucking way! Shit! I need a smoke**!

(I can't believe this! Beatings? Rape? No fucking way! He was sick! I can't believe she went through all of that and I had no clue about it. I just thought that she was really clumsy. FUCK! Maybe if J.C. and I were better, he would have left her alone. This sucks. What if I turn out like him? What if I start to act like that towards Katie? No! I love her! I can't! I won't! I won't let that happen! Never!)

_Damn. That guy was fucked up. I hate the fact that, that happened to her. She should have left a long time ago. I wonder why she didn't? I know rape is wrong, but what did she do to make him do that? She should have just gave in to the fucker. I'm glad Dad saved her, though. She's a great mother and I love her. I'm glad that, that fucker isn't my biological father. I don't know what I would do if I had his blood running through me. When she said that him and Tanya were both abusive, I about came unglued. I mean, yeah, Tanya hit us, but only when we were in trouble. What did she do to get in so much trouble? It doesn't make any sense_.

I looked up, from comforting Bella, when J.C. jumped up off the chair and went out on the deck. She started to get up but I told her to relax and let him be for a while. She agreed and turned to Ethan and Matt, who were both very quiet.

"Do you two have any questions?"

Ethan shook his head and headed upstairs, probably to get ready for football practice, and Matt nodded.

"What is it, Matt? You can ask anything."

"Um…I know that I'm grounded. But, can I call Katie? I just need to talk to her."

"Sure. Take all of the time that you need."

He nodded, got up, grabbed the phone, and went upstairs. I looked over to the deck and sighed.

"I'm going to go out and see if J.C.'s ok."

"Ok. I'm going to go soak in the tub."

"Ok."

I kissed her lips, sweetly, and got up. When I reached the deck, I walked over and stood beside him. He held out his cigarette pack to me and I grabbed one and lit it.

"You want to talk?"

"Where's Mom?" He asked while he looked around.

"She went up to take a bath, to relax."

"Oh."

"What's on your mind, son."

"I don't know. I want to kill him so fucking bad. I feel guilty, mostly."

"Why?"

"'Cause. Why didn't I see all of that back then? Yeah, she had bruises. But she told us that she fell or ran into something. I should have known better. I would have helped her."

"J.C.. Don't do this, ok. it's not your fault. You were seven. Even if you did know, what would you have done. Confront him? He probably would have beat you to a pulp."

"I know. But I could have told someone at school or something. I don't know. I also feel sick with myself."

"Why?"

"With how I've been acting. I'm no better than he was…."

"J.C….." I interrupted.

"No, Dad. Let me finish. I'm no better than he was because I used girls for my own pleasure and, for fuck's sake, I charged at you last night. If I had the chance I would have beat the hell out of you."

"Yeah, you probably would have. But, let me ask you this. What all were you on last night?"

"Weed and alcohol."

"Exactly. You were drunk and high. If you were sober, you wouldn't have done that. I know this, you know this. Don't beat yourself up for this. And as far as the girls, that's pretty normal for teenage boys to do. You can always stop."

I chuckled when he gave me a credulous look.

"Are you serious? I can't even remember some of the girls' names that I've fucked, Dad."

"Ok. Start dating. Wait a while before you become sexually active with someone. Take things slow."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He smirked.

I flicked my cigarette to the ground and sighed.

"You know. We need to get an ashtray out here. I'm not picking up all of the butts in the yard. Are you?"

"Nope. I usually just run them over with the lawnmower." He chuckled.

"You feel better?"

"Kind of."

"What else is bothering you?"

"I really hate my name now. Can I change it, or be called Charlie or something?"

"No. it's not that easy. You have always been called J.C.. The only advise I can give you is, is to straighten up and be a good man. Turn the name Jacob into a good name. I know it's tarnished right now, but you need to accept it. I know it's hard. You are not him. You only have his name. It's just a name, ok?"

"Yeah. That makes sense. It'll be tough but I'll get through."

"Great."

I patted his back and walked in the house and into the living room, where Matt was sitting, staring at the phone.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Nothin'."

"Wanna talk about nothin'?"

He chuckled and looked up at me. I could see that he had been crying, so I sat down beside him and patted his leg.

"I broke up with Katie." He whispered.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Ok. What did she say?" He snorted and smirked a little.

"Well. First she told me I was a douche. Then she told me that I can't break up with her. That I was stuck with her." He said, causing me to chuckle.

"She sounds like her mother."

"Yeah. She did."

"So. What now?" He shrugged again.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Is this about what your mother told you?" He shrugged.

"I'm going to say this. Listen carefully. You are not him. You're your own person. Just because you have his blood running through your body, doesn't mean shit. You know he did wrong. You know not to do that. You know how to treat a woman. Do not let him get to you. You have a good heart. Did I cover everything?" He shrugged.

"Can you do anything other than shrug?" I chuckled, when he shrugged, cracking a smile.

"That's it. Get out of the gloom." I snickered, patting his leg again. "I'm going to go up and check on your mother." He nodded.

"Cool! A nod!" I feigned excitement, causing him to break into laughter.

I patted his leg again, stood, and walked toward the stairs, smiling and shaking my head. Before I could make it to my room, Ethan walked out of the bathroom and stopped me.

"Dad? Can you take me to football practice?"

"Yeah. Wait for me in the car. I'm going to check in on your mother real quick."

He nodded and walked by me to go downstairs. I walked into my bedroom and into the bathroom, where Bella was laying in the tub filled with bubbles. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Love. How are you doing?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm good. I'm about to get out."

"Take your time. Matt and J.C. are downstairs and I'm going to take Ethan to football practice. Do you want me to pick up the others on my way home?"

"No. Your Mom said to just call her when we're ready for them to come home. I was thinking about making something nice tonight for dinner and inviting them over. I know that they were here last night, but with everything going on, I didn't really have much time to spend with them. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. Or we can have the kids stay there, have the boys go over there too, and you and me stay home, alone." I said and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She giggled and slapped my arm. I was just about to kiss her when I heard the car horn from the garage, causing me to groan, making Bella giggle again.

"Go. Take your son to football practice. We'll talk more when you get home."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kissed her sweetly, stood up, and left the room, trying to think of anything to get rid of my painful erection. I walked down the stairs and through the kitchen towards the garage door. Before I could make it out of the house, J.C. stopped me.

"Hey Dad. Can you pick me up a pack of smokes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked out of the house and into the car, where Ethan was waiting, impatiently. I backed out of the garage and started driving toward the high school. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking out the window, with a scowl on his face.

"Anything you want to talk about, son?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any questions about what your mother told you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and kept my gaze facing the road in front of us. When we pulled up to the football field, he jumped from the car, with his bag, heading for the locker rooms. I shook my head and headed for the store.

After I got home, I walked over to the kids' living room and tossed the pack of cigarettes at J.C..

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs." Matt said.

"K."

I turned and made my way up the stairs, hearing the sound of J.C. and Matt snickering. I slowly opened my bedroom door and walked in, seeing Bella laying on the bed. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, so I crept over to the bathroom. After I was finished, I walked back into the bedroom and was met by brown orbs, gazing at me.

"Hi, my love."

"Hi, handsome. Lock the door and get your sexy ass over here."

I gave her a half smile and quickly walked over to the door, to lock it, slid my shorts down my legs, and made my way over to the bed, sliding in. Bella didn't waist any time and devoured my mouth with hers. As I slid my tongue into her mouth, I let a moan escape. I pushed her down onto the bed and started palming her bare breasts, making her moan out in pleasure. As the need for air arrived, I moved my mouth to her neck and placed wet kisses down it and onto her collar bone. I trailed one of my hands down her perfect body and through her wet folds, while my other played with one of her nipples. When my mouth reached her breasts, I started teasing her clit with my thumb and plunged two fingers into her opening. She started moaning loudly, so I placed my mouth over hers, kissing her, passionately. After she came, I lined my very hard erection with her opening and sheathed myself into her, causing both of us to moan out. I was home. There is nothing in this world better than being inside of my beautiful, sexy wife and mother of my children. She clawed my back as I thrust in and out of her with a steady pace. After a few moments, I felt her sweet core pulse around my dick, causing me to spill into her. As we came down, I slowly pulled out of her, causing her to groan in protest. I laid back against my pillow and looked over at her, smiling widely. We were both panting heavily and a sweaty mess.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, tiredly.

I laid there and watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. I kissed her forehead, her nose, then her lips, softly, before I quietly left the bed. After I pulled my clothes back on, I covered her up and went back downstairs. J.C. and Matt weren't in either living rooms so I walked over and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I then noticed that the deck door was open, so I walked over and saw J.C. and Matt snickering about something. I walked through the door and J.C. threw me his pack of cigarettes.

"Sounded like you needed one. Smoke up old man." J.C. teased.

I shook my head and lit one up, walking over to them. I handed the pack to him and leaned against the railing.

"Where's Mom?" Matt asked.

"Sleeping." I said, taking a drag.

"Damn. That good huh?" Matt snickered.

I gave them a glare, causing them to lose it and start laughing.

"Knock it off, you two. It just shows that I can please her."

"Ewww!" They both yelled and gagged.

"How did you two know, anyway?"

"We were standing out here and we could here everything. Next time, make sure your door is shut. Sound carries, you know." J.C. said.

"Oh. Sorry."

They waved me off and started talking about the upcoming school year. An hour later, Bella came down and started dinner, and I went to go pick Ethan up from practice. Once we reached home, I saw my parents' cars in the driveway. Ethan groaned and walked into the house, with me behind him. I walked into the kitchen and hugged my mom hello.

"Hi. How was the talk?" She whispered.

I shrugged and moved to shake my dad's hand. He snickered, which caused me to turn facing my mom and Ethan. She was pinching his cheeks and making baby noises. I knew she did it just to try and get a reaction from him. Ethan stood stock still, smiling tightly at her. I could tell that he wanted to get out of here, so I walked over and pulled her off of him. As soon as she let go of him, he ran for the stairs. Mom, Dad, Bella, and I started laughing.

"Where's the kids?" I asked, looking around.

"Hanna's in her room. Brea, E, and Amber are in their living room with J.C.. And Matt's in his room." Bella answered.

Dinner was excellent and as we were sitting in the living room, talking, Hanna walked in.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, peanut." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I spend the night at Megan's?"

I looked over at Bella, and she nodded her head, slightly.

"Sure. Give her a call and have her pick you up."

"Ok. Thanks."

She ran from the room and grabbed the phone. An hour later, there was honk and Hanna ran through the kitchen. I looked over at Bella in confusion.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Why didn't she come in?"

"Oh, umm…She's in a hurry, I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh. Ok. Be good and call in the morning, so we can come over and pick you up."

"Ok. Bye. Love you."

She ran into the foyer and out the door. The rest of the evening was spent catching up with my parents. At nine o'clock, they left to go home as the phone started ringing. Bella walked over to answer it, while I walked them out. I walked back into the kitchen and caught part of Bella's conversation.

"Why didn't you come in when you picked up Hanna?'

"Ahuh."

"Yeah."

"Oh really."

"No."

"That's ok. Hope you feel better."

"Love you, too. Night."

After she hung up the phone, I was going to ask her what was up, but she put up her finger and dialed the phone.

"Hi, Hanna. This is Mom. I was just wondering if you were doing ok. Call me back as soon as you get this. Love you. Night."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's going on?"

She ignored my question and started ranting.

"Why are teenagers so stupid? Don't they think that if they do something, they will get caught eventually? Kids!" She yelled and threw her hands in the air.

During her rant, J.C. and Matt walked into the kitchen. They looked at each other and turned to me. I shrugged and turned my focus back on Bella.

"Baby? What's going on?"

"That was Megan. Hanna isn't there."

I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my keys. I turned to Matt and J.C. and threw the keys at Matt. They both stood there, stunned.

"Go find her and bring her home." I growled.

"But. We're grounded and I don't have my wallet." Matt said.

I walked over to the den and took out their wallets and a cell phone from the safe. I went back into the kitchen and handed them to J.C..

"This is a one time deal. Don't fuck it up. Call when you find her. Now go!"

They nodded and ran into the garage. _Damn kids_!


	5. Chapter 5

HANNA'S POV

After I left the house, I jumped into Scott's car and he peeled out of the drive way. I knew it would be easy to get away, since Grandma and Grandpa were here. We had planned this for weeks. There was a party that was going on across town and I desperately wanted to go. This was my first party and I was going to have some fun. What could happen? I knew I wouldn't be aloud to go if I asked, so I lied and told Mom and Dad that I was staying at Megan's house. It was a weekday and she was over last night, so I knew that she wouldn't have a reason to call home.

As we were driving, I looked over at Scott and took in his body. He was built, but not like my brothers, with blond hair and blue eyes. He reached over and took my hand in his and smiled at me. I smiled back and rested my head on the headrest. I couldn't believe a guy like this would want to spend time with me.

"Do your parents know where you're going?"

"Nope. They think I'm staying at my sister's house."

"So. You're telling me that I don't have to take you home after the party?"

"Nope. I'm all yours."

"Good."

He stopped at a gas station and I walked over to the bathroom, to change my clothes. When I walked out, instead of my shorts and t-shirt, I was wearing a mini skirt and a tube top, showing my stomach. I reached the car and Scott pushed me against it, attacking my mouth with his. After five minutes of kissing, we got in the car and headed to the party. I didn't know whose house it was at, but I wanted to have fun. We pulled up to the house, got out, and made our way inside. Standing by the door was Justin King, one of J.C.'s friends. He nodded at us and looked me up and down.

"Hey. Aren't you a Masen?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering. Have fun."

I nodded at him and looked around, noticing a lot of my brothers' friends. _I hope all of them are cool and don't call any of my brothers_. When we reached a couch, I sat down and looked up at Scott.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get us something to drink."

I nodded and he took off. I didn't really know Scott that well, but what I've heard from what Matt and Ethan have said about him, he likes to party. Scott can't stand my brothers and vise versa. They say that he would do anything to get into a girls pants. I disagree with them. He is sweet and treats me with respect. I started to get worried about what was taking him so long. People were looking at me and it was starting to creep me out, so I did the only thing I could think of, I played with my phone. I looked up, when Scott returned with two glasses and sat beside me. He handed a glass to me and I took it and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"You'll like it. Drink up." He smirked and took a drink of his.

"Is it alcohol?"

"Just drink it, Hanna."

I looked down at the dark liquid and slowly took a small sip. Yuck! I made a face and sat it on the table.

"What the hell's the problem?"

"It's gross."

"So what. Drink it." He demanded.

I sighed and picked the glass up and held it. I looked around and saw Ben Shawl looking at me, while he was on the phone. He waved, so I waved back. I knew Ben. He was one of Matt's best friends.

**Matt's POV**

J.C. and I ran out of the house and into my car. I started it, pulled out of the garage, and drove out of the driveway. We headed through town, trying to figure out where she would go. We couldn't figure out anywhere she would go, since she was only thirteen so I pulled into a gas station and pulled my phone out to call my best friend, Ben. He picked up on the third ring and I heard loud music in the background. He must be at a party. Lucky bastard.

"Hey, Masen. I thought you were grounded."

"I am. Hey do me a favor. Go around and see if you see my sister, Hanna, around."

"Alright. Hold on."

I turned to J.C., who was on the phone as well and nodded.

"Hey, Matt. She's here."

"Great. Keep an eye on her, until J.C. and I get there. Where's the party at?"

"It's at King's house. Um…Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Just to let you know. She's here with Mitchell."

"What! We'll be there soon."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and peeled out of the gas station, heading towards Justin King's house. J.C. shut his phone and looked at me, pissed.

"She's at Kings' house with Mitchell."

"I know. I'm going to kill him if he lays one hand on her."

We sped down the back roads to get to the party. When we got there, I slid to a stop and J.C. and I jumped from the car, running up to the door. Before we could open it, it opened and Justin and Mike Tallis were standing there, waiting for us. We started to move around them, to go look for her, when they blocked us.

"What?" I sneered.

"I don't want a fight. You guys need to calm down and loosen up."

J.C. stepped up, grabbed Justin by the shirt, and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! That's my sister in there and she's only thirteen. Either you let us in to get her or I'll call the cops and let them deal with it. Your choice, fucker."

I stood there with my arms crossed, looking around the sea of people. I was about to turn back to J.C., Justin, and Mike, when I caught sight of Scott and Hanna. They were sitting on the couch and he was palming her breasts, laying on top of her. I saw red and pushed my way inside and towards them. J.C. was following me and when he saw what was happening, he ran ahead and ripped Scott off of her.

"What the fuck?" Scott yelled, while Hanna laid there, stunned.

"Come on, Hanna. Party's over."

"Like hell it is. I'm having fun."

"Yeah well, you're not with that fucker."

"Shut up, Matt. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean that I don't. He's sweet and cares about me."

I caught Scott cringe from the corner of my eye and turned to him.

"Did you know that she's only thirteen and is going to be in the eighth grade this year?"

"Yeah. So?"

Before I could say anything else, J.C. punched him. They started to fight and I grabbed Hanna's arm, yanking her up from the couch. I looked down at what she was wearing and was mortified.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"None of your business." She slurred.

I leaned over and looked at her closely.

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"No." She giggled.

I sighed and started leading her to the door.

"J.C.. Lets go!" I yelled.

He stopped his assault on Scott and followed me. A few of our friends looked over at us, asking if we were staying, but when they saw that we had Hanna with us, they shook their heads and turned away from us. I knew they didn't approve with her being here. This was strictly a high school senior/college party. As we left the party, Chris pulled up. He jumped from his car and ran over to us.

"Hey. What are you guys….." He stopped and gaped when he saw Hanna. "Oh shit. Trouble at casa Masen tonight. See ya."

"Later." J.C. said while I nodded.

We made it to the car and Hanna started to struggle against me. I opened the door and looked at her.

"Get in the fucking car, Hanna." I said, forcefully.

"No."

"Get in, now!" J.C. yelled.

"Fuck you!"

J.C. picked her up and tossed her in the backseat, sliding in beside her, to keep her from going out the other side. I sighed, walked over to the driver's side, and got in. I grabbed my phone and dialed home.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Dad. We got her."

"Good. Where was she?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO, J.C.!"

"NO!"

"She was at a party. She's drunk and looks like a slut."

"Get home!"

"On our way."

I hung up and started home.

**Hanna's POV**

_Fuck! I'm so screwed. Why did they have to come here? Aren't they grounded? How the hell did they find out? I hope Mom and Dad don't know_!

After J.C. forced me into the car, Matt called Dad. _Great_! I crossed my arms in front of me and scowled, while Matt and J.C. were making plans on beating Scott's ass, again. J.C. is such a hypocrite. He can party, but I can't_. Prick_. When we pulled up in the driveway, I saw Mom and Dad waiting in front of the garage. I groaned and slumped down into my seat. Matt shut the car off and got out. J.C. opened his door and pulled me out with him. I slumped my shoulders when I heard a gasp from either Mom or Dad. I bowed my head and walked into the house. I knew everyone was following me, but I was too ashamed to care. I walked into the kitchen and heard someone else gasp. I looked up and saw Megan sitting at the table.

"Hanna Grace!"

Tears started falling down my face and I ducked my head again.

"J.C.. Matt. Go to your rooms." Dad ordered.

They nodded and headed upstairs.

"Sit!"

I quickly sat down and waited for the yelling to begin.

"Hanna. Are you ok?" _WHAT! No yelling_? I nodded.

"Good. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much, I only took a couple of sips." I whispered.

"Look at me."

I looked up at Dad and noticed his eyes were trained on mine.

"Did you do any drugs?"

"No."

"Then why are your eyes glassy and bloodshot?" I shrugged.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Get upstairs and get your clothes changed. After you're done, get back down here. I can't talk to you when you're dressed like that."

I stood up, slid past them, ran upstairs, and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat on the bed. Ten minutes later, someone walked up to my door and knocked. When I didn't answer, whoever it was, turned the door knob. When the door wouldn't open, they knocked again.

"Hanna Grace Masen! Open this door now!" Dad yelled.

I sighed, stood up, went over to the door, and unlocked it. He barged in and started to take it off of its hinges.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"Well. Hanna. You know the rule. No locked doors except the bathroom. And since you didn't come back downstairs after you changed your clothes, you lost your door."

"That's not fair!" He shrugged.

After he was done, J.C. walked over and took my door downstairs. Dad turned to look at me, with a frown.

"Downstairs." He ordered.

I walked by him and went back downstairs and into the living room, where Mom and Megan were. Dad came in behind me and sat beside Mom.

"Why did you lie about where you were going, Hanna?" Megan asked.

"I didn't think they would let me go, if I told them that I wanted to go to a party."

"Don't you think that we know what kind of party that was?" Dad asked.

"No."

"Hanna. Why are you doing this?" Mom asked.

"What? I just wanted to have fun. What's the big deal? It was just a party!"

"Ok. Whose house was it at?" Mom asked and I shrugged.

"Who did you go with?" Dad asked and I shrugged, again.

"Fine. Don't answer me. I'll just ask your brothers."

"Fine! I went with Scott Mitchell." I said and rolled my eyes.

"How old is he?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. Sixteen?"

"No. He's seventeen." Dad said."How do you know?"

"He's in Matt and Ethan's class and is on the football team." Dad said.

I watched as Dad got up and walked over to the stairs, yelling for Ethan. He walked back in and sat down, as Ethan came down and walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know Scott Mitchell?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you know about a party tonight." Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think will happen at that party?" Dad asked.

"Drugs, alcohol, and lots of sex. Why?"

"What is Scott Mitchell like?" Mom asked.

"Um…He picks a girl and does anything to get in her pants. He's an asshole." He said in confusion.

"Ok. Thank you." Mom said.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the deck, where J.C. and Matt were. Everyone looked at me and I felt like I was being suffocated, under their gaze.

"That is why we wouldn't have let you go to that party." Dad said.

"I have a question for you, Hanna." Megan said.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why did you use me as your excuse?"

"Um…Because you were here last night and I didn't think that you would call tonight." She nodded.

"I am very disappointed in you. I never would have thought that you would pull that crap." She said, causing me to sniffle and wipe my eyes.

She got up, gave Mom and Dad a hug, walked over to the deck, to tell the guys night, and left. I felt horrible. I looked up to her and her being disappointed in me tore me apart.

"Hanna. For this little stunt, you're grounded for two weeks. No door. No phone. No friends. Got it."

I nodded my head and sighed.

"Go to bed."

I stood and started to walk out of the room, when Mom stopped me by wrapping me into her arms.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too. Sorry." I whispered.

She nodded and let go. Dad came up and gave me a hug saying he loved me too. I told him that I loved him and that I was sorry. He nodded and let me go. I walked up the stairs and into my doorless room. I put my headphones on, turned my I-POD on, and cried myself to sleep. The one time I sneak out, I get caught. So not worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

_BPOV_

_After Hanna went up to her room, Edward and I sat in the living room, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. I was about to get up to get a snack, when one of the boys yelled from the deck. I looked up at Edward and he sighed. He got up and walked out onto the deck, to see what was the matter. I walked over to the refrigerator and looked for my snickers bar. When I didn't find it, I walked over to the deck door and went outside. _

"_How could she be so fucking stupid." I heard._

"_Ethan. She watches you and your brothers going out to go to parties all of the time. She probably thought that if you can do it, she can. You are her big brother and she looks up to you three. Is it wrong what she did? Yes. Just remember, when you do something, you need to ask yourself if you would like it if your sister did it." Edward explained._

_I saw Ethan nod his head and look away. I knew that his sister's little stunt got to him. Maybe it will be just the thing to open his eyes and chose his choices better. When their conversation was in a lull, I made myself known._

"_Boys?"_

_The four of them turned to me and waited for me to ask my question._

"_Where is my snickers bar?"_

"_Oh. It's in the cheese drawer. I put it there so no one else would steal it." J.C. said._

"_Ok."_

_I walked back into the kitchen and checked in the cheese drawer. Low and behold there it was, hiding under a package of Swiss cheese. I grabbed it, opened it, and took a bite. I walked back out onto the deck and sat down in a chair, as the boys were talking to Edward. After a minute, Edward looked over at me and winked. Matt, Ethan, and J.C. groaned and rolled their eyes. Edward looked at them and huffed._

"_What? When you're in love, you'll understand why I do things like that. Knock it off."_

_They saluted him, snickering, and turned back to their conversation. J.C. lit a cigarette and Matt and Ethan both looked at me, thinking I was going to yell at him. When I didn't do anything, they turned back to J.C. and gasped as Edward grabbed his pack and lit one as well. I shook my head and giggled. _

_A half an hour later, I heard the back door open and E walked out, in his pajamas._

"_What's the matter, E?"_

"_I can't sleep. Hanna is being annoying."_

_I patted my hand on the chair next to me and he walked over and slumped down into it. Edward walked inside and came out with a blanket. He walked over and covered him up. Not five minutes later, he was snoring softly, next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. He looks so much like Edward when he sleeps. Must be a Masen thing. Fifteen minutes later, Ethan, Matt, J.C., and Edward were involved in a deep game of cards over at the table, so I walked inside, to check on the other kids. I walked upstairs and stopped at Hanna's room. She was laying in bed with her headphones on. I could tell that she wasn't sleeping yet. Her feet were tapping under the blankets and her head was bobbing, slightly. I shook my head and went over to Brea's room. I quietly opened her door and peeked in. She was laying in her bed with her eyes closed. I shut the door and walked over to Amber's room. I opened it and saw that she was sitting up in her bed, with tears running down her cheeks. I walked in and sat on her bed._

"_What's the matter, sweetheart?"_

"_I can't sleep."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_What about?"_

"_A big wolf was chasing me and when J.C. came out of the house, it bit him. Then Matt and Ethan came out, it bit them, too. Then Daddy came out and it bit him, too. I was so scared, Mommy. What if there's one outside?"_

"_Shhh. It's ok, baby. There's no big wolf outside. It wasn't real." I cooed, while she snuggled into me._

_After a couple minutes, I thought she went back to sleep, so I gently pulled her from me and started to get up off of her bed. She grabbed me and whimpered._

"_Mom! Don't go. I'm scared."_

"_Shhh. I'm right here."_

"_Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's outside with your brothers."_

"_No!" She cried._

"_They're fine, sweetheart. Do you want to go down and see?" She nodded and sniffled._

_I stood up and took her hand in mine. She followed me down the stairs and over to the deck door. We walked out and I sat down in my chair. She climbed up onto my lap and snuggled into my chest, watching Edward and her brothers. Edward looked over at us and gave me a worried look. I mouthed 'bad dream' to him and he nodded. J.C. noticed, got up, and went inside. He walked over to us and covered us up, kissing his baby sister on the forehead._

"_Is that better, munchkin?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He smiled at her and went over and sat back down. I looked over at E and noticed that he was still asleep. I sighed and started to rock Amber softly and sang her the lullaby that we had sung to her since she was a baby, hoping that she would go back to sleep soon. "Sleep, baby, sleep,Thy papa guards the sheep;Thy mama shakes the dreamland treeAnd from it fall sweet dreams for thee__,__Sleep, baby, sleep,Sleep, baby, sleep,Our cottage vale is deep;The little lamb is on the green,With woolly fleece so soft and clean,Sleep, baby, sleep,Sleep, baby, sleep,Down where the woodbines creep;Be always like the lamb so mild,A kind and sweet and gentle child,Sleep, baby, sleep__."_

As I finished the lullaby, I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with admiration in his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed Amber's head. She was fast asleep. I noticed Matt and Ethan had left and Edward and J.C. came over. Edward carefully took Amber in his arms and carried her into the house, and J.C. picked up E into his arms and followed Edward. I sighed and stretched out. I looked around at the mess on the table and stood, to clean it up. Edward walked back out and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I haven't heard that song in a long time."

"Yeah. I figured it would help her go back to sleep."

"It worked. Just like when she was a baby." I nodded.

"Why don't you go on in and head up to bed. I'll clean up out here and lock up."

I turned in his arms and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said and kissed me again.

As I walked by him, he smacked my ass and chuckled. I shook my head and headed upstairs. I walked over to the boys' rooms and told them goodnight. They each told me that they loved me and goodnight, before I left and went into my room. I walked over to my dresser, changed my clothes, and climbed into bed, to wait for Edward. Before I knew it, I fell asleep with Edward still downstairs.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I got up, went to the bathroom, and got dressed, before I made my way downstairs. Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber were sitting around the table as Edward dished up their breakfast. After he put their plates down in front of them, he walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Good morning, Love."

"Morning. Do you have to go to work?"

"Yeah. I have a big meeting this morning with some new clients. Wish me luck."

I pulled him down to me and gave him another kiss, wishing him luck. During the kiss, I heard a chorus of ewwws and looked up to see J.C., Matt, and Ethan standing by the island. I stuck my tongue out at them while Edward chuckled. He grabbed his keys and briefcase and headed for the garage.

"Be good for your mother!" He yelled and disappeared out the door.

I grabbed a plate and dished up some scrambled eggs and sausage and sat at the table, while the boys dished up a plate and sat at the island.

"So. What's up today, Mom?" Matt asked.

"Well. I think I'm going to call your sister and see if she would like to go with us to go school supply shopping. Other than that, nothing. Ethan? Do you have football practice today?"

"Yep."

"What time."

"Two."

I nodded and finished eating. Before I could take my plate to the sink, Matt came over and grabbed it from me and took it to the sink.

"Thanks, Matt. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't I just do something nice for my mother?" He said as Ethan and J.C. snickered.

"Matthew?"

"Oh ok. Can you call Alice to see if they would like to come with us?"

"No, I can't."

"Why?" He wined.

"Because they are already going with us."

"Oh."

I stood up and went over to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Whose turn is it to clean the kitchen?"

"Mine." Ethan grumbled.

I nodded and he walked over to the sink to start unloading the dishwasher. After a minute all hell broke loose.

"Damn it, E. Put it in the sink." Yelled Ethan.

"Shut up, Matt!" Yelled Brea.

"I hate you!" Yelled Hanna.

"I don't wanna eat it!" Yelled Amber.

I looked up and saw all of my children fighting. I sighed, stood up, and went over to the island.

"STOP!" I yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up at me.

"E, put your silverware in the sink. Ethan, watch your mouth. Matt, leave Brea alone. Brea don't say shut up. Hanna, you don't hate anyone. J.C., leave your sister alone. Amber, eat everything that is on your plate. Knock it off, all of you. Now."

"Sorry." Everyone said, sheepishly.

I walked over to the phone, grabbed it, walked back over to the couch, and sat down. I dialed Megan's number and she picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Meg. How are you this morning?"

"Terrible. This morning sickness is for the birds. If I have this to look forward to with every pregnancy, this will be an only child."

"Did you try crackers and lemonade, before you got out of bed?"

"No. I forgot them in the kitchen last night, and when I got up, Josh had already left for work. This sucks, Mom."

"I know, honey. But, I promise, it will get better. And when you see your little one for the first time, it will be all worth it. Trust me."

"I know. Anyway, what's up?"

"Well. I was going to take the clan school supply shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was going to lounge around today and make a list of everything I need to buy for the baby. Can we do it tomorrow instead?"

"No, we can't. It's already been set up with Rose and Alice for today. Don't worry about it. I just figured that you would like to get out of the house for a little bit. Go back to bed and relax. Do you need me to pick you up anything?"

"I don't think so. I'm really sorry. You know what never mind. What time are you going? I'll go with."

"No, Megan. I don't want you to just go because I asked. You have plans already. Don't change them because of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Relax. I love you and I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

An hour later, everyone was ready and loaded into the van. I drove into Wal-Mart and parked beside Alice and her kids. Rose and her kids parked a couple spots down and met us at the van. Matt went straight to Katelyn and gave her a peck on the lips and held her hand in his. As we made our way inside, I pulled out the school supply lists and started throwing things into the cart, while all of the kids picked out which folders and notebooks they wanted. When I looked up, after I put the last crayon box in the cart, there were a couple girls huddled around J.C. and Ethan. I noticed that J.C. looked a little uncomfortable and Ethan was eating the attention up. I sighed and shook my head.

"Boys?"

"Yeah, Mom." J.C. said in relief.

"Did you get everything that you need?"

"Oh, right. See you girls later." J.C. said and walked away.

Ethan shook his head and said goodbye to the girls, walking over to the calculators. After he chose one, he grabbed it and threw it into the cart. J.C. came back empty handed and I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and went over to where E was, looking at different folders. I looked over at Alice and Rose.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." They both said.

I nodded and we headed over to the checkouts. After the cashier rung everything up she looked at the boys and smiled, obviously trying to flirt with them. I cleared my throat and she snapped her head towards me.

"That will be $523.47, ma'am."

I sighed and ran my debit card in the side slider. It seems like it gets more expensive every year. She handed me the receipt as the boys loaded the bags into the cart. I walked out of the way and waited until Alice was done. While her items were being rung up, Rose walked over and sighed.

"How much was yours?" She asked me.

"$524. You?"

"Only $370."

"Damn."

After Alice was done, she came over and complained.

"Why do we have to do this every stinkin' year?"

"How much?" Rose asked her, while I giggled.

"$237!"

"Oh, that's nothing'. Bella spent close to $525."

"Yeah, but she has an army."

I shook my head as we walked out to the cars. After we loaded up the bags, we all headed in separate directions. Alice and Rose headed home, while I headed over to the high school, to drop Ethan off. When we reached home, J.C., Matt, Hanna, and Brea helped me unload the van, and E and Amber went inside.

An hour later, the garage door opened and Edward and Ethan walked in. Ethan went straight upstairs and Edward walked over to a couch, sat down, and watched as I packed book bags.

"What was the damage this year?"

"You don't want to know." I sighed.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me. He chuckled, again, and kissed me more passionately. When we needed air, I let go of him and sighed.

"How was your day?"

"Not to bad. I gained another client."

"That's good."

"Need help?" He asked and motioned to the book bags in front of me.

"Yeah. Can you order dinner. I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I don't care. Ask the kids."

He nodded and got up, to go ask the kids. Five minutes later, he came in and slumped down on the couch with the phone.

"Well. I have four votes for pizza, two votes for Chinese, and one vote for Mexican. Which one do you want?"

"I don't care. Whatever you get is fine with me."

He gave me a peck on the lips and dialed the phone.

"Hi. I need to make an order for delivery."

"I need two cheese. two pepperoni. two sausage. And one veggie. All thick crust. Please."

"Masen."

"Ok. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dinner's done."

I nodded and put a pencil bag full of pencils, pens, highlighters, and erasers into Amber's book bag. I zipped her book bag closed, sighed, and leaned against the couch, between Edward's legs.

"Done?" I nodded.

He rubbed my shoulders, relieving my stressed muscles. Forty minutes later, the door bell rang, and Edward got up to pay for the pizza. I walked over to the stairs.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" I yelled.

I heard everyone's door open and quickly moved into the kitchen. I did not want to be trampled by seven hungry kids. Edward walked into the kitchen and set the pizza down on the island. He stepped back and we watched as the kids grabbed a plate, got their pizza, and went outside onto the deck. After they were done, Edward and I walked over and got ours.

After dinner was done, Ethan went inside and loaded the dishwasher and started it. He came back out and sat at the table, where J.C., Matt, Edward, Brea, and E were playing gold fish. Amber was coloring a picture and Hanna was sulking. I grabbed my book and started reading. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't get into it, so I put it down and went over to where Amber was. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Watcha coloring?"

"Puppies."

"They're very pretty. I've never seen a pink puppy before."

"Yeah. But I wanna play gold fish, too." She said as she looked over at the table.

"Well come on. Let's go play." She nodded and smiled.

We walked over and sat down, waiting for the game that was going on to finish. Hanna looked over and huffed. She walked over as well, and sat down. When the game was finished, Edward looked up and smiled, dealing the cards. I picked mine up and looked at them, while Amber picked hers up and showed me them. It was J.C.'s turn and he looked at E.

"Do you have any nines?"

"Goldfish."

He sighed and picked up a card. When it was Edward's turn, he looked at Amber.

"Do you have any twos?"

"No. Gold fish." She giggled.

He chuckled and picked up a card. She looked at me.

"Do you have any kings?"

"Why, yes I do."

I gave her my king and she put them down onto the table.

The rest of the night was spent playing goldfish and eating ice cream. I wished every night would be like this.

**Please leave a review. The drive me to write more! ;)**

**badkids3**


	7. Chapter 7

MEGAN'S POV

After I hung up with mom, I walked into the bathroom and ran warm water in the bathtub. Since I feel like shit, may as well soak for awhile. When the bath was full, I took my nightshirt and underwear off and slid down into the tub. I sighed and laid back, resting my head on the top of the tub. I must have laid there for quite awhile, because the water was cold. I got out, dried off, and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of cut off sweats and a t-shirt. Yeah. I felt like hell, why not look the part, right? I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers and a lemonade and went into the living room, sitting on the couch. I sat there, channel surfing, while I sipped my lemonade and ate my crackers.

A half an hour later, the door opened and Josh walked in. He walked over, sat down, and kissed me.

"How was your day?"

"Good. I had a meeting with your dad, this morning. He gained a new client and wants me to supervise the building site."

"That's good, honey!" I gushed. He nodded.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"No. I still feel like shit. I can't wait 'till the morning sickness goes away."

"I'm sorry." He said and rubbed my stomach.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's just a part of pregnancy. It'll pass."

He nodded and leaned back. I snuggled against him and passed him the remote. He flipped through the channels and settled on a marathon of House. He set the remote down, wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. I sighed happily, thinking about how he reminded me of my dad. The only thing I didn't like about him was his parents. They hated me and thought I was just after his money. Josh and I don't get it, and Josh has asked them, multiple times, 'what money?' They just shrug it off and complain about something else. They are so superficial, it isn't even funny. Josh and I just laugh it off. When they found out that I was pregnant and that he asked me to marry him, they immediately assumed that I trapped him. We told them that he asked me to marry him first, but they didn't believe us.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Ugh. Ignore it. Whoever it is, will leave." I groaned.

Josh chuckled, kissed my head, and moved to get up.

"I can't baby. It could be one of your family." I nodded.

He walked over and answered the door.

"Well, hello!" Came a screeching voice.

Great! The in-laws. My day just turned even more shittier.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Josh said while he eyed me in apology.

"I just wanted to see my favorite son. And plus I just came from the store to get Tiffany's school supplies. It was outrages. $80 for school supplies. Ridiculous!" She sighed, dramatically.

I rolled my eyes before they made it into the living room. When they walked in, Mrs. Marx eyed me, distastefully.

"Oh. You're here."

"Mother. Stop it. Of course she's here. She lives here."

She waved him off, walked over to the chair, and daintily sat down. I rolled my eyes again and heard someone giggle. I looked up and saw Josh's sister, Tiffany.

"Hi, Tiff."

"Hi, Megan."

She walked over and sat beside me, rubbing my stomach.

"I can't wait 'till I have a baby. They're so cute."

"Yeah. And they puke, poop, and cry all night."

"How do you know?"

"Did you forget, I'm the oldest of eight kids and my youngest sister is seven?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you ready for school to start?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see all of the hot guys! Especially Ethan and Matt!" She gushed.

"You know, Tiffany. If you land a Masen, you'll be set for life. They are loaded." Mrs. Marx said.

I gaped at Josh and he shook his head. Counterdiction much!

"Mom. Did you know Megan is a Masen? And did you know that if anyone was a gold digger it would be me, not her. She has more money than you and dad combined." Josh fumed.

"Well! She trapped you into marrying you! I don't care what her last name is, she is only with you for your money!"

"Mom! Listen to yourself. You just told Tiffany to land one of the Masen boys for their money! Those Masen boys are Megan's brothers. She did _not _trap me, Mother! I proposed to her before she got pregnant! Let it go. Or you will not be invited to the wedding!"

"Don't you get lippy with me young man. I am your mother. I am right, you are wrong."

"Ok, Mother. Explain it to me. Why do you say that the Masen boys are loaded?"

"Do you know who their father is? Edward Masen, owner of C&M Construction! Money!"

"Mom," He sighed, while Tiffany and I were trying not to laugh. "That Masen you just said is Megan's father and my boss."

"No way. He's to young to be her father. And I saw his wife today and she had a bunch of kids with her. There's no way that Megan is related to them. She must have lied to you!"

"No! She didn't!" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He huffed and walked over to answer it.

"What! Oh, sorry, sir. Come in."

He walked back into the living room with my dad trailing behind him. I peeked a glance over at Mrs. Marx and saw that her jaw had dropped open and her eyes were bugged out. I stood from the couch and gave my dad a hug.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Sweet pea. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, Josh told me you weren't feeling well lately. Morning sickness getting to you?"

"Yeah."

Well, I thought this would cheer you up. I'm on my way to pick up your brother from football practice."

He pulled a bag with Chinese in it and sat it on the table. I hugged him again and squealed.

"How did you know? I've been craving Chinese all day!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm your dad. That's my job." I nodded.

He walked over and shook Josh's hand and headed for the door.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you!"

"Your welcome." He chuckled and shut the door behind him.

Josh and I looked over at his mom and I choked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"That is your dad?"

"Yes."

"That was Edward Masen!"

"Yes."

"Well, damn. Marry the girl, Joshua!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Tiffany. She had a pillow over her face, shaking from her laughter. I looked up at Josh and winked.

"Well. I don't know. I think I might want you to sign a prenuptial agreement before we get married. That way if we ever got a divorce, you won't get any of my money." I joked.

"You know, Megan. That might be a good idea." He said, playing along.

"NO!" Mrs. Marx yelled.

"Goodbye, Mother." Josh snapped.

She huffed, picked up her purse and left the apartment. Tiffany scrambled to get up and followed her mother, laughing the whole time. I sighed, plopped down onto the couch, and grabbed my Chinese, opening it to see sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, and boneless ribs. Yum! Josh went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat beside me, shaking his head.

"Well, at least it was entertaining." He snickered.

"Yeah. I can't get over her face when she saw Dad walk in. Priceless." He nodded.

After I was done eating, we were snuggling with each other on the couch, when Josh spoke up.

"Are we ever going to plan the wedding, baby?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you. When do you want to do it?" He shrugged.

"Whenever you do."

"I don't really want to wait but I don't want to be pregnant, either. I watched Mom and Dad get married and she was pregnant with little Ed. She felt terrible. I don't want that. I want to be able to go out for a bachelorette party. To drink. To dance all crazy." He nodded.

"Ok. So we wait 'til the little monster is here. So, anytime after February of next year?"

"No. Anytime after April of next year." I corrected.

"Why after April."

"Because. I would like to have sex with my husband on my wedding day."

"Oh. Yeah me too." He snickered.

I smacked his chest and giggled. What a dork.

"Ok. So what date do you want?"

"Lets do June 22."

"Ok. What else is there?"

"That's it for now. Alice wants to plan it, so I'm letting her. The more she does, the better."

"Fine with me."

I giggled and grabbed the phone, to call Alice, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Katelyn. Is your mom there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." I waited and heard her yell, "MOM! PHONE!" causing me to giggle.

A couple minutes later, Alice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Meg. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Morning sickness sucks big time." I sighed, causing her to laugh.

"Yes. It does. So, what's up?"

"Josh and I picked a date."

"Great! What is it?"

"June 22."

"Great! That gives me plenty of time to plan. Just don't get pregnant right away."

"Trust me. I won't."

"Ok, honey. Our dinner's done, so I'll talk to ya later."

"Ok. Bye, Alice."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Josh.

"Done!" I said, smiling.

He nodded his head and kissed me passionately. After a couple of minutes, I straddled his lap and started grinding against him, causing him to groan. He started to kiss up and down my neck, holding onto my hips. I quickly took his shirt off and started to unbutton his shorts. He followed my lead and freed me of my clothes, lavishing my bare breasts with his mouth. As soon as his erection was free, I sat down and took him into my wet heat. I rocked against him at a steady pace and got lost in the pleasure he brought me. I moaned loudly as my orgasm took over, sending him into his release shortly after.

After we came down from our orgasmic high, he picked me up, carried me to our bedroom, and laid me down on the bed. He walked over to his side and slid in. I reached down, grabbed the blanket, and snuggled into him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, I opened my eyes and saw Josh sitting there with crackers and a lemonade. So sweet. I smiled at him and took them from him. After I felt better, I got up out of bed, went to the bathroom, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. I was about to make breakfast, when the phone rang. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Megan. Can I come over?"

"I don't care. Where's Mom?"

"Yelling at E."

"Why?"

"He was messing around in the den and knocked over the computer. She is mad."

"I bet she is. Did you have fun school shopping yesterday?"

"Yeah. Then we had pizza for dinner and Mom, E, Amber, Hanna, and I got to play cards with the boys. It was fun."

"Oh yeah! What game did you play?"

"Goldfish." Brea giggled.

I could hear yelling in the background and sighed.

"Hey Brea?"

"Yeah."

"Does Mom know that you called me?"

"No."

"Can you get her for me, please."

"I don't know, Meg. She's really mad. I don't want to get yelled at."

"You won't bug. I promise."

"Ok. Just a minute."

I waited and heard Brea go over to Mom.

"Mom. Megan wants to talk to you."

"Ok, honey."

"Hi, Meg. What's up?"

"Nothin'. How much trouble is E in?"

"Tons. Now I have to go out and buy another monitor so J.C. can start school." She sighed.

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah. I didn't even hear the phone ring. I must've been in the zone."

"No. I didn't call. Brea called me to see if she could come over."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I told her it was fine with me. Do you want me to come get her for the day?"

"If you don't mind. I know she probably feels left out, but she's so quiet and she never gets into trouble. We kind of overlook her sometimes."

"I know. Don't worry about it. We'll do something fun today."

"Ok. Come over whenever."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Before she hung up, I heard her yell, "Edward Cullen Masen! Get your little butt in here, now!" I laughed and hung up. That boy is in some serious trouble if she used his full name. I am so glad I don't live there anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love my family with everything in me, but I love the quiet and privacy more.

A half an hour later, I pulled up to the Masen zoo and picked up Brea. We went out to breakfast and then to the mall, where she bought a couple shirts. After we were done at the mall, we headed to my apartment and watched movies. During one of them, she turned and looked at me.

"I like it here. It's quiet." I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah. But nothing's like being at home. Just think. You have three big brothers that will do anything for you. Not that many people have that."

"I know. I like it, but when I get older, I will not have any kids."

"Oh. You'll change your mind when you get older. You'll meet a nice boy, get married, and have kids."

"No way! Yuck. Having brothers is enough. They're gross!"

I laughed and thought, _we'll see_.

At eight o'clock, I took her home and spent some time with Mom and Dad. They cuddled on the couch, while I sat in the chair, and we discussed wedding plans. I told them the date, and Mom started gushing about everything that needed to be done. Dad just chuckled and let her rant, shaking his head. After she was done, she looked at me.

"Are you going to find out what you're having?"

"I don't know. I know you found out with E and Amber, but I think I might wait. You know the ultimate surprise. I already have clothes for both boy and girl, so why not?"

"I like that. The ultimate surprise. What about names. Have any picked out?"

"Yeah. We have Joshua Adam for a boy and Melody Isabella for a girl."

When I said the girls name, I noticed Mom wiped a tear from her eye. I knew she would get emotional when I told her. I turned to look at Dad, when he huffed, playfully.

"The kid's not going to be named after its grandpa. The nerve." He laughed. "No, really, Sweet pea. Those are great names."

"Thank you."

Amber came in and climbed in Mom's lap, sighing, tiredly. Mom groaned and stood her up and lead her up the stairs.

"Meg. Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Sure, Dad." I giggled.

"Haha. Who was that woman that was at your place yesterday?"

"That, my dear Dad, was Josh's mother. She's a real tool."

"Yeah. She didn't look like she had all of her nuts in place."

"She doesn't." I laughed.

When Mom came back down, I hugged them and told them good night. I walked out the door and headed home, to my soon-to-be-husband.

**A/N: Next up: First day of school. Multiple POVs. Please review, they make my day!**

**badkids3**


	8. Chapter 8

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL - Part I

EPOV

The alarm clock blared, causing me to groan in frustration. Bella and I didn't go to sleep until about twelve-thirty this morning and the alarm was set for six. Bella reached over and shut the alarm off and got up off of the bed. I started to sit up, to follow, but she stopped me.

"I hit the snooze. You get up when that goes off."

I nodded and slumped back down, closing my eyes. Seconds later, the alarm went off again. I rolled over to reach it and shut it off. I looked and it said six-fifteen. Damn, I thought it was only seconds later. I must have fallen back to sleep. I stretched out and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. After I was done, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put them on, walking out of the room. I was met by complete chaos.

"Mom! I don't want to wear this shirt!"

"Put it on, Amber. It's pretty."

"Mom! Hanna won't let me in the bathroom and I have to go!"

I looked over at the boys' bathroom and noticed that that door was shut as well.

"Brea. Why don't you use Mom and my bathroom."

"Ok."

She ran by me and into my room. I sighed and walked over to Amber's room, where Bella was getting her dressed.

"Need help, Love?"

"Yeah. Can you check on E? He's been in the bathroom forever. And get the boys up."

"Got it."

I left the room and pounded on Matt and Ethan's doors on my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw E hiding in the shower. I walked in and shut the door. I sat on the toilet seat and looked at him.

"What's the matter, little man?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared lf what, buddy?"

"I don't want to go to school. Hanna told me that fourth grade is really hard and that I won't be any good at it." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"E. Don't listen to her. She's just trying to scare you. You did excellent in third grade. Fourth grade isn't any different. Yes. It might be a little harder, but you will do great. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Now, go get dressed."

He nodded and we walked out of the room, as Matt stumbled in, mumbling to himself. I patted him on his back and whispered, "Just think. You get to see Katelyn today."

He looked at me and smiled. He shut the door to the bathroom and I walked over to Ethan's room. I banged on it again.

"Come on, Ethan. Time to get up."

"I'm up!" Came a muffled reply.

I chuckled and walked into E's room. He was pulling a Dark Raiders t-shirt on. I walked over and grabbed his socks out of the drawer, throwing them on his bed beside him. I ruffled his hair and walked back out in the hallway, looking around. Not seeing anything else I could do to help, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I started the coffee pot and started on breakfast. As I was cooking the pancakes, I heard thumping coming down the stairs. J.C. came in and looked around.

"Damn! It's crazy up there." I nodded.

He walked over, grabbed a cup of coffee, and went outside to have a cigarette. Matt came down next and grabbed a glass of milk and a plate of pancakes, sitting at the table. J.C. came back in and grabbed himself a plate, eating it quickly. As I turned the stove off, Bella and the others came down. She walked over and helped dish up breakfast. We put the plates in front of everyone and I noticed Ethan wasn't down here.

"Where's Ethan?"

"Bathroom." I nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee for Bella and I.

After Bella was done, she ran back upstairs to get ready. Ethan finally came down and grabbed a plate, looking tired as hell.

At seven o'clock, there was a knock at the door, so I went over and answered it. Josh came in and we walked into the kitchen.

"You ready, J.C.?"

"Yeah."

He stood up, rinsed his plate off, and put it into the dishwasher. He waved and left with Josh, to go to work. I started gathering everyone's plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. Five minutes later, Bella came back down and ushered the kids to the foyer, to get their shoes on. After everyone had their shoes on, I did a mental headcount as Bella made sure everyone had their book bags. Everyone got into the van and we headed off to the different schools.

We dropped Amber and E off at St. Thomas Elementary, Hanna and Brea off at Lincoln Jr. High, and Ethan and Matt off at the high school. We headed back home and went inside. Bella sat on the couch and I walked into the kitchen to finish the breakfast dishes. After a couple of minutes, Bella broke the silence.

"Do you hear that?"

"No. I don't, Love. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. No noise. No yelling. No fighting. Nothing. Isn't it great?" I chuckled.

"Yes. It is."

**J.C.'s POV**

Josh and I pulled into the parking lot at C&M Construction and we got out, making our way inside. Once we were in the lobby, he walked over to the reception desk and told them that I was here to start my job. I stayed back, since I had no clue what I was going to be doing. After he got a visitor's badge for me, he motioned me to follow him. We got on the elevator and headed up. I looked over at him and watched as he patted his pants. He looked up and I gave him a confused look.

"What? I was just checking to see if I had my phone. I never know when your sister is going to call."

I nodded that I understood. When the elevator stopped, I followed him out and down a hall. He stopped at a desk and I saw an older lady sitting there.

"Well, hello, Josh. How was your night?"

"Good, Sarah. How was yours?"

"Excellent."

She looked over at me and smiled.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm J.C. Masen, Ma'am."

I held out my hand to her and she shook it looking me up and down.

"I should have known. You look just like your father." I smiled, shyly.

"Well, Sarah. I need to get him started. Is Tammy around?"

"Yes, she is, dear. I'll call her up."

"Great. We'll be in the conference room."

"Ok, dear. Nice to meet you, J.C.."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

I followed Josh over to a set of doors and when he opened them, he motioned for me to sit down. I sat in the first chair that I came to, and waited. He walked over across from me and sat down.

"That was Sarah. She's your dad's secretary. She's old, but don't let that fool ya. She is strict. There are many times that she puts your dad and your uncle in their place." He said and chuckled.

I laughed at the thought of that little old lady putting them in their place. A couple minutes later, the door opened and a blond woman came in and sat down. Damn, she's hot! She looked over at me and pulled a file out.

"Hi. My name is Tammy Pool. I work in human resources, and I am married." I nodded, while Josh laughed.

"J.C. Masen." I choked.

"Welcome to C&M Construction. Here's the paperwork you need to fill out. Take your time and ask questions if you need to."

She slid the papers over to me and started talking to Josh, while I started filling everything out. After I was done, I put my pen down and looked up, waiting for what was next. Tammy picked up the papers and left the room. Josh stood up, walked over to a t.v. and v.c.r. and pushed it towards the table.

"Before you can start, you need to watch a couple of videos." I nodded.

He put the first video in and sat down. A documentary on safety came on and I leaned back in my chair. When that video was finished, I shifted and smacked my face, to keep from falling asleep. He put the second video in, and a documentary on sexual harassment came on. After that video was done, he stood up and pushed the t.v. and v.c.r. back to where it belonged. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"I know. Boring as hell, but we have to show them."

I nodded in understanding and stood up. He walked over and handed me another name badge with J.C. Masen and Mail Room written on the front. I put it on my shirt and looked at him.

"Your dad thought it was best if you started at the bottom. You will be here every morning by eight. That won't be a problem, since you get a ride with me. I will pick you up everyday at seven. You will work 'til three. You get an hour lunch and two fifteen minute breaks. Edward Masen is _not_ your dad here. He is the boss man, along with your uncle. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Come on, I'll show you around."

I followed him out of the conference room and went over to the elevator, getting on. We rode down in silence. When the elevator stopped, we got out and we walked down a hallway. He opened a door and motioned me to go in. I stepped past him and went in.

"This is the mailroom. Your job is to sort and deliver the mail. You do this twice a day."

He walked over to a young guy and got a cart full of mail.

"This is Andrew Sallis. He is your supervisor. Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about."

I nodded and shook his hand. Josh motioned me to push the cart, so I went to the front and pushed it out of the room, with Andrew following me. He took me through my route and introduced me to everyone. Some of them eyed me suspiciously and some flirted shamelessly. When we were done with the route, he showed me the break room. We walked in and sat down at a table next to a bunch of girls. Andrew snickered and elbowed me.

"These are the company sluts. They're a lot of fun. So, whenever you need some, go to them. They will also do it anywhere." I nodded.

I couldn't believe he was telling me this. Didn't he know I was one of the boss mans' son? I shook my head and sighed. Some of these women could be my mother and they were sitting there batting their eyes at us. _Gross_.

After our break, we went back down to the mailroom and sorted mail. When lunch came, Andrew showed me where the deli was and we ordered our lunch. Instead of eating it there, we walked up to the break room and sat down. The room was full and I tried everything to keep to myself. I was halfway done with my sandwich, when the door opened and everyone got quiet.

"What the hell is he doing in here. He never comes here. Fucking prick." I heard Andrew mutter.

"J.C.."

I looked up and came face to face with Dad.

"Hi. What's up? I thought you took today off."

He walked over with his sandwich and sat down. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us in shock.

"I did. I just wanted to see how your first day was going?"

"Good. Seems easy enough." He chuckled and took a bite.

"Just a word of advice, don't be late delivering the mail, or you'll get yelled at by the secretaries."

"Duly noted."

After we were done eating, he stood up and patted my back.

"See ya after work."

"Yeah. See ya."

Before he could make it out the door, I remembered the computer monitor.

"Hey Dad?"

I heard a bunch of gasps and he turned around.

"Yeah."

"Did you or Mom get a new monitor for the computer?"

"Yeah. I picked one up on the way over here. You can start your classes tonight."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Yup."

He turned and walked out the door. I gathered my garbage and went to get up, when I noticed Andrew staring at me. I looked at him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I sighed.

"What, Andrew?"

"Um….Edward Masen is your dad?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. I knew your last name was Masen, but I didn't think you two were related."

"Yup. And Emmett is my uncle. No biggie. I'm going out for a smoke."

He waved me off and I walked out of the room and over to the elevator, to go outside.

After lunch, I spent the time, sorting more mail and delivering it. Andrew was quiet the rest of the day, but I shook it off. At three o'clock, I punched out and went to find Josh, since he was my ride home. I found him in the lobby, waiting for me and we walked out to his car.

"So how was it?"

"Good. It was a little weird after lunch though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Dad stopped by at lunch and everyone found out that he was my dad. I guess they don't approve." I said and shrugged.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen. You being the boss's son and all will make some people uncomfortable. Anyway. What did you learn before lunch." I laughed.

"Well, I met the company sluts. And found out everyone thinks Dad is a prick. It was pretty funny."

"Yeah. If you want to keep your job, J.C.. Stay away from those girls."

"I planned on it."

"Good."

He pulled up in our driveway and I stepped out, waving goodbye. He waved and backed out. I walked into the house and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and went into the den. I sat down, turned the computer on, and logged into the college website. When my class page came up, I clicked into one of them and sat back to listen to the lecture. After the lecture was over I wrote down my assignment and moved on to the next lecture. It was great. Work during the day, school at night. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I had English, and College Algebra. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I had Science and History. This is going to be a breeze.

**Ethan's POV**

After Mom and Dad dropped Matt and I off, I went straight to my locker and put my bag away. I looked around and saw many people that I didn't like. _First order of business: Get my locker changed_. I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut, and headed to homeroom. I walked in and sat in the back. After the class filled up, Mr. Drake walked in and started calling names. When he reached my name, I stood up and walked up, to get my schedule, and returned to my seat. I looked down and saw my classes for the semester.

1- Homeroom - Mr. Drake

2- Algebra II - Mrs. Smith

3- Government - Mr. Andresen

4- Study Hall - Miss Draper

LUNCH

5- Biology - Mr. Moore

6- Adult Living - Mrs. Hahne

7- English Literature - Mrs. Dumney

8- Physical Education - Coach Bickett

I thought about it and with football practice, I wouldn't be home until about four-thirty. _Great! And I have to take Adult Living. Pulease. I know what it takes to be an adult_! The bell rung, and I grabbed my bag and headed for Algebra II. I walked in and Mrs. Smith told us to sit anywhere, so I went to the back of the class. When the final bell rung, she passed out our books and syllabus for the class. I quickly looked it over and chuckled, quietly. _So fucking easy_! After she was done going over the syllabus, she assigned two pages of homework. _Damn! Maybe it won't be so easy_. I wrote the assignment in my assignment book, turned to page four in the book, and started on the assignment.

When the bell rung, I packed my book and notebook in my bag and walked out of the room. When I reached Government, I saw a bunch of girls looking at me. I smiled and waved, causing them to giggle and wave back. I rolled my eyes, entered the classroom, and sat in the back of the class. When the class was full, Mr. Andresen came in and rearranged us in alphabetical order. When he called my name, I got up and moved behind a girl I had never seen before. I got my notebook and a pen out and heard Matt's name being called. I snapped my head up and saw him sit behind me. I turned and gave him a fist bump. After everyone was in their designated seats, Mr. Andresen passed out our book and syllabus. After he went over the syllabus, he told us to get our notebooks out for notes. I sighed and opened one up, waiting for him to start. He started the lecture and didn't stop, 'til the bell rang. He quickly told us to read the first two chapters and bid us goodbye. I packed up my stuff and left the room.

When I got to Study Hall, I went to the back and sat down. I got my assignment book out and wrote down my reading assignment for Government. Miss Draper came in and told everyone to settle down. I pulled my Algebra II homework out and started working on it. About fifteen minutes later, I felt something hit my head. I looked around and saw Scott Mitchell smirking at me. I looked around me and found what hit me, a note. I picked it up, opened it, and read.

_Masen,_

_Your little sister is fuck hot. Can't wait to get a piece of her soon_.

_S. Mitchell_

I shoved it into my bag and glared at him. He blew me a kiss and I turned back to my Algebra. I tried to concentrate, but after ten minutes of reading the same problem, I gave up. I was too pissed. I shut my book and notebook and put them in my bag. I looked up at the clock and noticed there was only about fifteen minutes left, so I walked up to Miss Draper, to ask her if I could go to the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, but I needed to get out of there, so I didn't kill that fucker. She told me to go ahead, so I grabbed my bag and left the room. I decided to head to the office, so I could change my locker location. I went in and saw Kristy Thompson sitting in one of the chairs. _Fuck! Can my day get any worse_? I walked by her and up to the counter. Mrs. Anderson looked up and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Mr. Masen?"

"I was just wondering if I could get the location of my locker changed, please."

"Hold on. Let me see what is available."

I nodded and leaned against the counter. While I was waiting, I glanced around and noticed Kristy eyeing me up and down. I cringed and shifted uncomfortably. Mrs. Anderson came back over and showed me the available lockers in the senior hallway. I chose the one closest to the locker room and she gave me my new combination. I thanked her and walked out in the hallway, heading towards my new locker. As I was putting my stuff away, the bell rung, so I headed to the cafeteria.

I grabbed my food and headed over to an empty table, sitting down. I started in on my lunch, when the chair next to me slid out and someone sat down. I scowled and looked up, hoping a chick didn't sit down. To my relief, Matt was sitting next to me and Katelyn and Becca was sitting down. I nodded and resumed eating my lunch. We sat around and talked about our morning. When the bell rang, I dumped my tray and headed for my locker. I grabbed my bag and headed for biology II. I walked in and looked around, seeing no one I would like to sit with, so I walked over to an empty table and sat down. As the final bell rang, the girl from Government came in, looked around, and walked towards me. I quickly glanced around and noticed that the seat next to me was the only available seat in the room. As she sat down, I nodded and looked at Mr. Moore, waiting for him to begin.

"Welcome to Biology II ladies and gentlemen. The person beside you will be your partner for the rest of the year. You can't change and I expect you to work together, equally. Here are your books and syllabuses."

He passed them out and told us to turn to chapter one. I opened my book and looked up, waiting.

"Now. Since you are all adults, I expect you to read the syllabus on your own time. I write them, I don't read them. Learn it, live it. I want you to read chapter one and do all of the questions at the end of the chapter. Begin."

I pulled my assignment book out and wrote down the assignment. After I was done, I put it back in my bag and started reading. I noticed the girl beside me was fidgeting, so I looked at her. She smiled, sheepishly at me.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No problem. I'm Ethan." I whispered back and put my hand out.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. Nice to meet you."

She took my hand and shook it, sending sparks up and down my arm. I smiled at her again.

"You new here?"

"Yeah. That obvious, huh?"

"No, not at all. I just think I would remember you is all." I whispered, causing her to giggle.

"Mr. Masen. Miss Lubbs. Is there a problem?" Mr. Moore asked.

"No, Sir." I replied.

"Then get to work."

I nodded, glanced at Danielle, and started reading again. When the bell rang, I noticed that neither of us had turned the page. I put my things in my bag and stood up. Danielle stood and started to walk away. I don't know why I did it, but I stopped her.

"What's your next class?"

"Adult Living. You?"

"Same. Can I walk you there?"

"Sure."

I smiled and walked with her to Adult Living.

I opened the door for her and she walked in, with me following her. I looked around and saw Matt, Katelyn, and Becca sitting at a table. There were three spots left at their table, so I escorted Danielle over to them. We sat down and Matt gave me a questioning look.

"Everyone, this is Danielle Lubbs. Danielle, this is my brother, Matt; his girlfriend, Katelyn; and our cousin Becca."

They all said hi and we sat back to wait for class to begin. Mrs. Hahne came in and looked around. She passed out our books and syllabus. As she was about to start the class, the door opened and Scott Mitchell walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Mitchell. That's five points for being late. Take a seat beside Rebecca Cullen, please."

Matt and I groaned as he walked over and plopped down.

"Now. As you noticed, Mr. Mitchell lost five points. You start out with one thousand points for the semester. Every time you're late, you lose five points. Every time you don't turn something in, it's twenty points. So don't mess up. I want you to look to your left." I looked at Danielle and smiled. "If you are a guy and is sitting beside another guy, stand up. Same with the girls. If to your left is someone of the opposite sex, congratulations, you are married for the semester. Those of you who are standing, please come to the front of the room, where I will assign you your wedding partner."

I looked at Matt and bumped his fist. We were interrupted when Becca stood up and walked to the front of the class, and we watched as she talked to Mrs. Hahne. A couple minutes later, she stomped back to her seat, sat down, and crossed her arms a crossed her chest.

"What's wrong, Becca?" Katelyn asked.

"If I don't want to be married to him," she pointed at Scott, "then I will lose one hundred points. It would be considered a divorce. This sucks."

"Hey! Why don't you want to be married to me?" Scott scowled.

"'Cause you're an asshole." She hissed.

I chuckled and turned to Danielle.

"Hello, wife." I smirked, causing her to giggle.

"Hi, husband." She retorted, shyly.

"Now. I want everyone to read chapter one and do the questions at the end of the chapter with your husband or wife."

I wrote the assignment down, opened my book, and started reading. After I was finished, I looked up at Danielle and noticed that she was done, as well. I glanced at the clock and noticed that there wasn't enough time to start the questions.

"What time will you be home tonight?" She asked.

"Probably after four. Football practice." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere, so we can do the questions?"

"Why don't you tell me where you live, and I'll have my mom or dad pick you up and bring you to my house?"

"Why would your mom or dad pick me up? Why can't you?"

"Um…I'm kind of grounded from my car right now."

"Oh. Why?"

I was saved from answering when the bell rang. She handed me a piece of paper and left, saying goodbye. I looked at it and waved. She gave me her address and phone number. _I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch_. I quickly gathered my things and headed for English Lit.

I walked in, took a seat in the back, and looked around, hoping I would see Danielle. I sighed in disappointment when the bell rang and Danielle wasn't here. Mrs. Dumney stood from her desk and handed out books and syllabuses. She went over everything with us and told us to read chapter one and do the questions at the end. I wrote the assignment down and started reading. Luckily, I was finished before the bell rung, so I dug out my biology homework. When the bell rung, I put my book away and headed for my locker. As I walked towards my locker, I noticed a girl putting her things in the locker beside me. I walked over and opened my locker, ignoring her.

"Well, hello, husband."

I snapped my head up and smiled, widely. Danielle was just closing her locker and headed towards the gym. I caught up and said hello. We walked in and sat on the bleachers, beside each other. Coach Bickett came in and looked around.

"I see a lot of my players in here. If you, that are in football, want to go to the weight room for the hour, it's fine with me. The rest of you. You are going to be doing a lot of things, throughout the year. We will start with flag football."

I heard a little yelp from beside me and I turned to look at Danielle. She looked so excited, I got excited for her. She looked at me and gave me a big smile.

"I love contact sports."

I shifted in my seat to try to relieve the sudden ach in my shorts.

"Me, too."

She nodded and turned back to Coach Bickett. He passed out our gym uniforms and gave us our locker assignments. Since I was in football, I didn't get one. I would just use my football locker. After everyone was done putting their uniforms in their locker, Coach Bickett told us about the rules and what was acceptable and what was not acceptable. When the bell rung, I turned to Danielle and told her I would call her after practice. She nodded and walked out of the gym, while I headed for the locker room, to change for practice.

Practice was spent doing sprints and going over plays for our first game. It was against Richmond Highlands, and we were ready for them. After practice, I walked into the locker room, took a quick shower, put my clothes on, and headed out to my locker. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the parking lot, where Dad was waiting for me. I got in and before he could drive away, I turned to him.

"Dad. Can my wife come over to do our question for Adult Living?" I snickered.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Matt told us about that. You have her address?"

"Yeah."

I dialed her number and handed Dad the paper.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Danielle. My dad and I are on our way."

**Next will be Matt, Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber's POV of the first day of school. Leave a review.**

**badkids3**


	9. Chapter 9

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL - Part II

MATT'S POV

After Mom and Dad dropped us off, I headed in and located my locker. I made sure the lock worked, shut it, and walked over to the Junior Hallway, to look for Katie. I found her talking to her best friend, Terenna Lafferty. I snuck up behind her, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her neck. She sighed and turned in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning to you my beautiful girlfriend." I said and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

We continued to kiss sweetly, until Katie turned her head to look at Terenna.

"I don't want to interrupt, but, the bell is going to ring anytime."

I nodded and took her hand, escorting her to her homeroom. When we reached Mr. Moore's room, I gave her a quick peck and hightailed it to Mrs. Hahne's room. I made it in the nick of time and headed to the only vacant seat. Unfortunately, it was in the front. I sat down and put my bag beside me. When the bell rang, Mrs. Hahne called everyone's name to retrieve their schedules. When she called Danielle Lubbs, I looked up to see who she was. A shy looking girl walked up and took her schedule. As she turned around, I noticed that she had very pretty hazel eyes. She glanced at me with a scowl, making me realize that I was staring. I shook my head and turned towards the front. _Stop it, Matt. You have a girlfriend that you love deeply. She's more Ethan's type anyway_! When my name was called, I stood and Mrs. Hahne was standing in front of me, and dropped my schedule on my desk. I sat down and looked at it.

1- Homeroom - Mrs. Hahne

2- Business Law - Mrs. McFadden

3- Government - Mr. Andresen

4- Trigonometry - Mrs. Polte

LUNCH

5- Italian IV - Mrs. Cane

6- Adult Living - Mrs. Hahne

7- Physical Education - Coach Bickett

8- Study Hall - Miss Draper

I quickly memorized it and put it in my bag. Mrs. Hahne went over what the seniors would be doing, throughout the year, and was cut off by the bell. I grabbed my bag, walked out, and headed towards Business Law.

I walked in and sat down in the middle. When the bell rung, Mrs. McFadden passed out our books and syllabus. After she was done, she looked around and moved some people around. Luckily, I stayed put. She walked up to the black board and started writing out notes. I quickly took a notebook out and copied them. When there was about five minutes left of class, she erased everything and turned to us.

"You will learn in this class to write fast and everything I put on the board. Most of what is on tests will be from notes. Now. You are to read chapters 1-5. Do the questions after each chapter. Have a good day."

I grabbed my assignment book and wrote down the assignment, with seconds to spare. When the bell rang, I headed towards Government.

I walked in and saw the new girl sitting in the front. I walked past her and sat down in the middle. I looked around and saw that Ethan was in this class as well. I chuckled when Mr. Andresen moved us to sit alphabetically. I sat behind Ethan and gave him a fist pump. After everyone was settled, I took my notebook out and got ready to take notes. J.C. had warned us that Mr. Andresen's class was based on his notes. After everyone received a book and syllabus, I started taking notes, when he started his lecture. I missed what he said at the end of class and hoped to God that Ethan caught it. He gave us our assignment as I packed my bag. I hurriedly left the room and made my way over to Trigonometry.

I walked in and was told to stay standing. I stood there and waited for everyone to come in. Mrs. Polte walked around and called out names next to each desk. When she called my name, I walked over and sat down. She smiled at me and placed a book and syllabus down in front of me. When the bell rang and she was finished seating everyone, she walked to the front of the class and wrote problems on the board. I looked at them and gaped. _Holy Shit! These were going to be fucking hard as hell_. She wrote out twenty problems and told us to begin. I quickly pulled a notebook out and wrote each problem down. I looked blankly at the paper and sighed. _This is going to be a tough class_. I looked up at the board and noticed that the problems were due tomorrow, so I pulled out my assignment book and wrote it down. I also wrote down my Government assignment. I put my assignment book back in my bag and turned to page four in my book. At first glance, it all looked very confusing. I sighed and looked up at the clock. I was shocked to see that it was about time for lunch. I must have been staring at this page for a long time. I placed my book and notebook in my bag and waited for the bell to ring. It rang, two minutes later, and I walked out of the room and headed towards my locker.

I pulled my books out of my bag, placed them at the top, and put my bag on the hook. I shut the locker and looked around. I started walking towards the cafeteria and met Katie, walking towards it too. When we reached each other, I gave her a sweet kiss and escorted her to the lunch line. After I paid for our food, I looked around and spotted Ethan sitting by himself. I motioned over to him and Katie nodded. We walked over and I slid the chair out and sat down, startling Ethan. We sat around, talking about everything, while we ate our lunch. Katie pulled out her schedule and passed it to me. I passed her mine and looked down at hers.

1- Homeroom - Mr. Moore

2- Biology I - Mr. Moore

3- Spanish III - Señera Lincoln

4- Geometry - Mrs. Smith

LUNCH

5- History - Mr. Johnson

6- Adult Living - Mrs. Hahne

7- Physical Education - Coach Bickett

8- Study Hall - Miss Draper

I nodded, smiled at her, and handed back her schedule. After she looked at mine, I put it in my pocket and wrapped my arm around her. _Fuck yeah. Three classes together, even though she's only a Junior. Excellent_! The bell rang and all of us, stood up and parted ways. Before I let Katie go, I gave her a peck on the lips and headed over to my locker. I grabbed my bag and headed to my favorite class, Italian IV. I knew that I didn't need to take the class, but I deserved a fly class. I walked in and nodded at Mrs. Cane. She saw me and walked over.

"Buon pomeriggio Matteo. Come è stata vosta estate?" She asked.

"E' stato fantastico! Ho cominciato andando fuori con Katelyn Whitlock."

"Complimento."

"Grazie."

She nodded and walked back to the front of the class. After the bell rung, she wrote her name on the board and turned to face us.

"Ciao, il mio nome é la canna da zucchero. Benvenuto all'italiano IV. Se non puoi capire me, lei non appartengono a questa categoria. Ora. Quelli di voi che mi caprendono, si prega alzare la mano."

I immediately rose my hand and looked around and watched as one by one everyone rose their hand. It was obvious that some of them didn't understand her. She looked around and nodded.

"Ora. Chi davvero capire me, alto e rigido quando io sollivire la mia meno sinistra."

I chuckled as she spoke in English.

"Please stay seated."

She walked over to her desk and rose her left hand. About ten of us stood up and sat back down. We all looked around and saw the rest of the class looking at us in confusion. Mrs. Cane sighed and walked over to the middle of the room.

"Those of you that did not stand up when I rose my left hand, please stand."

Twelve people stood up, while the ten of us quietly laughed.

"Those of you that are standing, please go to the office and get your schedules changed. You do not belong in this class. The reason why I say this is because this is the only time you will hear me speak English. This class is one hundred percent spoken in Italian."

After the twelve left, she passed out our books and syllabus. I looked down and saw that it was written in Italian. I smiled and put it down.

"Buona. Quelli di voi che sono lasciati, benanuti nella mia classe. Mr. ci dica Masen, un po' di come la geornata é avvenuto finora."

"Bene, credo. E sta per dare il mio culo. Ma tutto sommato, é stata buona."

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Cane clucked her tongue at me. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Che cosa? Solo le persone in questa stanza può capire me. Mi cussed lo scarso anno e non si è degnata lei." I said.

She laughed and nodded.

"Lei e il suo fratello sono terribili." I shrugged.

She shook her head and asked everyone else how their day was going. I sat there and listened to what everyone was saying and chuckled when they messed a word up. She told us all of our assignment were on the syllabus and bid us good day as the bell rang. I put my things in my bag and headed toward Adult Living.

I walked in and Katie and Becca were waiting for me. I sat beside Katie and kissed her forehead. Becca smiled at me, looked towards the door, and gasped. I looked up and saw Ethan walk in with the new girl. He looked around, saw us, led her to the table, and sat down. I smirked at him and gave him a fist pump. _Go Ethan_. When Scott was assigned to our table, I looked over at Ethan and saw that he was fuming. When I found out that Katie and I were going to be married for the semester, my heart skipped a beat. We were assigned our homework and I started reading. When the bell rung, I gave Katie a quick kiss and went to my locker.

I placed my bag in my locker and headed for the gym. I met Katie at the door, clasped her hand in mine, walked in, and sat down on the bleachers. Coach Bickett came in and started to go over the rules. After he was finished with his lecture, he handed out our uniforms and locker numbers. I had locker number 15, so I walked into the locker room, opened my locker, placed my uniform in it, and shut it, locking it with my padlock. I walked out and sat back down. The rest of the hour was spent with me whispering Italian in Katie's ear, while Coach Bickett was going over what we would be doing throughout the year. When the bell rang, I looked at Katie and smiled. She looked very flustered. I gave her a kiss and walked to my locker.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the library, for study hall. I walked in and noticed, Katie wasn't there yet, so I sat down and put my bag on the chair next to mine. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Katie walked in. She looked around and smiled, when she saw me. She came over and pushed my bag onto the floor. I chuckled and shook my head. I winked at her and pulled out my Business Law Homework. I started it and got lost in the reading. I was concentrating so hard, I jumped when the bell rang. I sighed and closed my book and notebook, and put them in my bag. _Looks like I have a shit load of homework, tonight_. I followed Katie to her locker and waited until she was done. When she shut the door, I leaned down and picked her bag up, slinging it over my shoulder. She looped her hand through my arm and we walked over to my locker. I packed all of my books into my bag and placed it on my other shoulder. Katie shut my locker for me and we walked out into the parking lot. We sat down on a bench and I placed our bags on the ground. I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her to me. I started the kiss sweetly but slowly deepened it. By the time we heard a horn honk, we were full out making out, with her straddling me and my hands on her ass. I looked up and saw Dad sitting in the car, waiting for me. I kissed her lips one more time and she slid off of me.

"I love you. I'll call you later, so we can do our assignment."

"Ok. I love you, too."

I grabbed my bag and stood up. I looked over at Katie one more time, opened the door, and climbed in. Dad chuckled and pulled away from the curb.

**Hanna's POV**

I got out of the car and walked into the building, heading for the gym. I found Ashley and sat beside her. Marissa Rowland and Trisha Walters walked over and sat down beside us. Marissa leaned over and nudged me.

"What?"

"How was the party?"

"It was a total bust. I got caught. My brothers came in and took me home, and now I'm grounded."

"Oh. That sucks."

"It looked like you were having fun though." Trisha said.

I nodded and looked around. We started laughing as we watched the freshman walk in. _They are so stupid. They don't even know what's going on_.

"Isn't that your sister, Hanna?" Marissa asked.

I looked up and saw Brea. I nodded and rolled my eyes. After the iddy biddy freshman were seated, the principal walked up to the podium.

"Welcome to Lincoln Jr. High. I am Mr. Wallis and I am the principal. Eighth graders. Those of you with the last name starting with A - M, you are to go to Mr. Burton's room for homeroom. Those of you that have the last name starting with N - Z go to Mr. Hollis's room for homeroom. Seventh graders. Those of you with the last name that starts with A - M, you will go to Mrs. Marquis's room for homeroom. Those of you that have the last name starting with N - Z, go to Mr. Madison's room for homeroom. Sixth graders. Those of you that have the last name starting with A - M, you are to go to Ms. Jensen's room for homeroom. Those of you that have the last name starting with N - Z, will go to Mr. King's room for homeroom. Does anyone have any questions?"

When no one asked a question, he dismissed us. Ashley and I headed to Mr. Burton's room, while Marissa and Trisha headed for Mr. Hollis's room. We walked in and Mr. Burton told us to stay standing. After everyone was there, he placed us alphabetically. I walked over and sat down. He walked up to the front of the class and turned to us.

"These will be your seats for the entire year. When you have history, you will sit in your assigned seats. Now, here are your schedules." He said and started passing them out.

When he gave me mine, I looked at it and sighed.

1- Homeroom - Mr. Burton

2- Human Science - Mr. Madison

3- English - Ms. Jensen

4- French III - Mr. Hollis

LUNCH

5- Math - Mrs. Marquis

6- Physical Education - Mrs. Litherland

7- Study Hall - Mr. King

8- World History - Mr. Burton

I looked it over a couple times and when I thought that I had it memorized, I folded it up and put it in my pocket. Mr. Burton assigned lockers to everyone and then went over what was expected of us, since we were now, eighth graders. I rolled my eyes and tuned him out. I was startled when the bell rang. I jumped up, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the room, over to my locker. I opened it up and unloaded my book bag. I grabbed my trapper keeper and headed to Science.

I walked in and noticed that we could sit anywhere. I walked over and sat beside Ashley, and smiled. She smiled back and when the bell rung, Mr. Madison turned to us.

"This year, I am going to treat you like you are in high school. You need to learn what it will be like."

He started handing out our books and told us to open them to page four. He started the projector and started going over the notes that were now on the black board. I took a notebook and pen from my trapper keeper and started taking notes. About twenty minutes later, he shut the projector off.

"You need to read chapter one and complete the questions at the end. Go ahead and get started."

I grabbed my assignment book and wrote down the assignment. I started to read, and was done within fifteen minutes. I started the questions and was startled by the bell. I loaded my notebook, assignment book, and pen in my trapper keeper, grabbed my book, and walked out of the room, towards my locker. I put my Science book in my locker and headed towards English.

I walked in and Ms. Jensen was placing everyone alphabetically. When she called my name, I went over and sat down. I looked over at Ashley and she waved. I waved back and turned to the front, as Ms. Jensen started handing out our books and workbooks.

"This year, you are going to be doing a combination of reading and grammar. The first book we are going to read is _Romeo & Juliet_. I don't care if you've read it before, you will reread it. Tonight, read chapters 1 - 5 and do the questions from the sheet I will pass out. For grammar. You need to complete pages 6 - 11. I do not tolerate talking, as you know from the previous two years. Begin."

She passed out the questions and books, walked to the front of the classroom, and sat down. I wrote down the two assignments and read the chapters. I quickly completed the questions and moved onto my grammar homework. I completed the worksheets and looked at the clock. There was five minutes left. I pulled my assignment book out and checked off the completed assignments. When the bell rang, I was already packed up, so I quickly left the room. I placed my books into my locker and headed to French III.

I walked in and sat in the front row. When the bell rung, Mr. Hollis started the class.

"Bonjour. Mon nom est M. Hollis et c'est Français III. Vous tous devraient comprende moi à un point. Levez la main si ous le pouvez."

I looked around and translated what he said in my head. When I got it, I raised my hand and smiled. He looked around and was pleased.

"Très bien. Now. After I pass out your books, I would like you to read the first chapter and do the questions at the end of the chapter. I expect it to be written in French."

He passed out the books and walked over to his desk and sat down. I wrote the assignment down and got started. Once again, I was done before the bell, so I crossed the assignment off and packed my trapper keeper up. When the bell rang, I was the first to leave, and I headed towards my locker, unloaded my book, and headed towards math.

I walked in and sat at a desk in the back. When the bell rang, Mrs. Marquis handed out our books and started to explain what we would be doing. I had my notebook opened and was writing down all of the examples on the board and followed the steps to finish each problem. About ten minutes before the bell rung, she assigned two pages worth of problems. I quickly wrote the assignment down and started in on the work, while it was fresh on my mind. The bell rung, and I packed everything up. I walked to my locker and put my math book and trapper keeper in it, shutting the door.

I walked over to the cafeteria and got in line. After I got my tray, I walked over and sat with Ashley, Trisha, and Marissa. I started eating my food, while we talked about boys and the upcoming Fall Dance. I couldn't wait for it and hoped that I was ungrounded for it. All morning I noticed that Seth Crow kept on looking at me. I told everyone this and they started gushing about how cute he was. When I was finished with my lunch, I got up and dumped my tray. I started to walk out of the cafeteria, as the bell rung. I sighed and headed to the gym.

I walked in and sat on the bleachers. Ashley and Marissa came over and sat beside me. We talked quietly, while we waited for everyone to get here. Five minutes after the bell rung, Mrs. Litherland came out of her office and started to hand out our locker assignments and uniform. We went into the locker room and put our uniforms in our lockers. After we were done, we went back into the gym and sat down.

"Now. I want everyone to know this. I expect all of you to take a shower everyday. Your next teacher doesn't want to smell your BO. Girls, I will personally be keeping track on if you take a shower or not. Other than that, we are going to start out with flag football." All of us girls groaned.

"Girls, if you don't want to participate in flag football, you can walk the track."

I sighed in relief and the four of us agreed to walk the track everyday. After she went over some more rules, we got to sit around and talk, 'til the bell rung. When the bell rung, I left the gym and headed to my locker. I grabbed my math and science books and my trapper keeper and headed towards Mr. King's room. I walked in and sat down. Before the bell rung, I had my math out and was working on the rest of the assignment. A half an hour later, I was done with my math and started in on my science. When I was done with the questions, I took out my assignment book and checked off the math and science assignments. I put everything away and looked up at the clock. There was five minutes until the bell would ring, so I sat back and relaxed. The bell rung, and I gathered my things, to drop off at my locker. After I left my locker, I headed over to history class.

I walked in and immediately walked over to my assigned seat and took out a notebook and pen. After the bell rung, Mr. Burton started passing out books. He told us to open them to page six and read the first chapter. I opened my book and started reading. A half an hour later, he passed out three papers of notes and a worksheet. I started in on the worksheet, looking in the book and on the notes for the answers. When the bell rung, I had one question left. I sighed, packed my stuff and headed to my locker. I put my history book and trapper keeper in my book bag and headed out to the parking lot, to wait for Mom or Dad, to pick Brea and I up. A couple minutes later, Brea walked out and sighed.

"What's the matter, Brea?"

"Being in Jr. High is a lot different than fifth grade. I have a ton of homework." She grumbled.

I laughed and patted her on her back.

"Don't worry, it'll get better."

"How much homework do you have?"

"I have to do one question in history and that's it."

"Wow. How do you do it?"

I looked up and seen the van pull up.

"I'll tell ya later, Mom's here."

We walked over to the van and got in. I looked around and saw E and Amber watching the beginning of Lion King. I shut the door and sat down, putting my seatbelt on.

**Brea's POV**

When Mom and Dad dropped Hanna and I off, I walked into the building and got lost. _Go figure_. Kelly, Liz, and I walked around, trying to find the gym. When the first bell rung, we looked around frantically. A man walked up to us and had us follow him to the gym. I looked around and noticed it wasn't just me and my friends, it was the whole freshman class. _Great_. We walked in, to snickers, coming from the bleachers and went over and quickly took a seat. I looked around in astonishment. _There are a lot of people in here. I hope I don't get lost all of the time_. The man that led us to the gym walked up and started talking. _Great, we had the principle bring us in. Nice first impression_. He told us where our homerooms were and after the he excused us, I stood to go find Ms. Jensen's room. Liz and I walked down the hall and followed the other freshman, not knowing where we were going. We came to a door, with a woman standing beside it. She looked up and smiled at us.

"You two lost?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Ms. Jensen's room."

"Well. You're not lost anymore, you're here. I'm Ms. Jensen. Go on in and stand by the black board."

"Thank you."

We walked in and went up to the black board to wait. After we were all lined up, Ms. Jensen came in and closed the door. She walked over to one of the desks and started calling out names. When she called my name, I walked over and sat down. She smiled at me and moved to the next desk. When she was done, she walked up to the front of the class and discussed what was expected of us, as freshman. She passed out our locker numbers and combinations. She then passed out our schedules and I looked down, in astonishment. _This is going to be hard to remember all of these classrooms and teachers_!

1- Homeroom - Ms. Jensen

2- English - Ms. Jensen

3- Social Studies - Mr. Burton

4- Spanish I - Señora Christianson

LUNCH

5- Math - Mrs. Marquis

6- Study Hall - Mr. King

7- Basic Science - Mr. Madison

8- Physical Education - Mrs. Litherland

By the time I was confident enough that I had memorized it, the bell rung. I looked around and noticed all of us stayed in our seats. I looked over at Ms. Jensen and saw that she was smiling at us.

When the bell rung again, she walked up to the black board and started writing out our assignments. While she was writing them, I pulled my assignment book out and copied them down. After she was done, she walked up and down the isles and handed out our grammar book, a worksheet, and a book. I looked at the title and smiled. We were going to read _The Fellowship of the Ring_. She walked up to the front of the classroom, when she was done.

"We are going to start off with reading _The fellowship of the Ring_. Next, we will read. _The Two Towers_. Then we will read _The Return of the King_. After we get done with the books, we will watch the movie. I want you to read the first chapter and complete the worksheet. Now. For grammar, I want you to complete page 3-5. I'll leave you to work on them."

She walked over to her desk and sat down, still smiling. I put all of my things away and looked around to see who was close to me. I noticed Liz was diagnal from me, so we both turned towards each other and started whispering to each other about our summers. Before I knew it, the bell rung and I went out into the hallway to my locker. I put my books in it and turned and looked around, trying to figure out where Social Studies was. Ms. Jensen came out of her room and pointed us in the right direction. We thanked her and quickly made our way down the hallway.

Liz and I walked into the classroom, as the final bell rung. I looked around and found two empty seats. We walked over, sat down, and looked at Mr. Burton. He had a scowl on his face and I felt uncomfortable.

"I do not like tardyness. I will let it slide today, since it is the first day and all. But no more lateness tomorrow. Learn where your classrooms are and remember them. I will hand out detention slips. That being said, here are your books."

He passed the books out and started the lecture. I pulled my notebook out and started taking notes. Twenty minutes later, he told us to read chapter 1 and do the questions at the end of the chapter. I wrote the assignment down and started to read. I was interrupted by a note on my desk. I looked around and saw Liz looking at me. I took the note and opened it, putting it in my book. I read it and almost started laughing.

_Mr. Burton should be in a looney bin. Geeze. Give us a break. This is the first day, at least give us a week before handing out detentions_!

I looked at her and nodded. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Mr. Burton shaking his head at me. I quickly folded up the note and started reading again. I got to the end of the second page, when the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed to my locker. After I was done putting my social studies book in there, I turned and went down the hall, I remembered seeing the Spanish room in. I was right and walked into the room. I sat down and waited for class to begin. When the bell rung, Señora Christianson started class.

"Bienvenido a Español I. esoy Señora Christianson. Elvar su mano si yo habia hecho ningún sentido."

I looked around in confusion. Everyone in the room looked confused. I'm glad I wasn't the only one that had no clue what she just said. She laughed and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Welcome to Spanish I. In this class you will learn the basics of the language. We will play games and will be involved with the high school in the Language Fair. Sometimes you will become frustrated. Please stick with it."

She passed out our books and told us to read chapter one and complete the questions at the end. I wrote down the assignment and started reading the chapter, writing down what different words meant. I was just about done with the reading part and the bell rang. I sighed, packed up my things, and headed to my locker. I tossed my Spanish book and trapper keeper in and slammed the door shut.

I sighed and headed towards the cafeteria. At least I assumed that I was going the right direction. Everyone was going that way, so I was going the right way, right? When I reached the cafeteria, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was hungry and was dying for some food. I grabbed a tray of food and walked over to where Liz and Kelly were sitting. We ate and complained about our morning. When the bell rang, we got up, dumped our trays, and went to our lockers. I grabbed my trapper keeper and looked around. I saw Ms. Jensen and asked her where Mrs. Marquis's room was. She pointed me in the right direction and I quickly walked that way, after I told her thank you. I reached the room and quickly found a desk. I sighed when I heard the bell ring, two seconds after. Mrs. Marquis walked around and passed out books, then went up to the black board and started writing down problems. I sat there, trying to catch my breath. After she was done, she looked at us.

"You are to do these problems before class is over. Then, do pages 4 and 5 for tomorrow."

I grabbed my notebook and a pencil and wrote out the problems. It took longer than I thought and by the time I was finished, the bell was about to ring. I quickly turned it in and went back and wrote out the assignment. I had enough time to put everything away, when the bell rang. I picked my things up and started my way to my locker. When I reached it, I grabbed my social studies book and went to find Mr. King's room.

I reached it with seconds to spare. I walked in and sat down beside Liz. I smiled at her and opened my math book. While I was working on the fourth problem, Liz tapped my foot with hers. I looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"How is it?"

"Crazy. I have a ton of homework. You?"

"Same here. I hate Jr. High."

"Me too. We never had this much homework in fifth grade."

"I know."

We spent the rest of study hall talking. When the bell rang, I picked my things up, dropped everything off at my locker, and headed to the gym.

I walked in and found Liz. I went over to her and sat down. When the bell rung, Mrs. Litherland handed out our uniforms and assigned lockers to us. After we went into the locker room, to put our uniforms in our locker, we went back out to the gym and sat down.

"Since you are the last class of the day, I will not require you to take a shower. If you want to, that is fine. It's up to you. That being said. We will start off with flag football. If you girls don't want to participate, you can walk the track for the hour. Your choice."

After she was done discussing the rules, she let us sit around and talk. When the bell rung, I walked over to my locker and packed everything into it. I shut my locker and put my back pack on my back. _Shit! This is heavy. I hope it isn't like this every day_. I walked out to the parking lot and spotted Hanna. I walked over and we discussed our day. When I found out that she practically had no homework, I was in awe. She told me that she would tell me her secret later, as we got into the van. Mom looked back at us and smiled.

"How was the first day?"

"Great." Hanna said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"What's the matter, Brea?"

"Nothing. I just have a ton of homework."

"Oh."

She started the van and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get to E and Amber. I didn't realize it would be this long. I will have them up by Saturday at the latest. Here are the translations. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**Italian:**

**1. Good afternoon Matthew. How was your summer?**

**2. It was great! I started going out with Katelyn Whitlock.**

**3. Congratulations.**

**4. Thank you**

**5. Hello, my name is Mrs. Cane. Welcome to Italian IV. If you can't understand me, you do not belong in this class. Now. Those of you that understand me, please raise your hand.**

**6. Now. Those of you that truly understand me, stand up and then sit down when I raise my left hand.**

**7. Good. Those of you that are left, welcome to my class. Mr. Masen, please tell us a little about how your day has been going so far.**

**8. Good, I think. Trig is going to kick my ass. But all in all it has been good.**

**9. What? Only the people in this room can understand me. I cussed last year and you didn't care.**

**10. You and your brother are terrible.**

**French:**

**1. Hello. My name is Mr. Hollis and this is French III. You all should understand me to a point. Raise your hand if you can.**

**2. Very good.**

**Spanish:**

**1. Welcome to Spanish I. I am Mrs. Christianson. Raise your hand if I made any sense at all.**

**Please review.**

**Badkids3**


	10. Chapter 10

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL - Part III

LITTLE ED'S POV

After Mom and Dad dropped Amber and I off, we walked into the building and went to the gym. Amber immediately found her friends and I looked around. I finally found Damian, Todd, Mark, and T. J. and went over and sat with them. We sat on the floor and started to mess around. The door to the gym opened and looked up to see all of the teachers come in. Mr. Olds came over and had us line up. We got up, got in line, and walked to our classroom. When I walked in I looked at the desks and saw that our names were on them. I walked around until I found my desk and sat down. I looked around and saw that I was sitting beside Todd. After everyone was in their seats, Mr. Olds started class.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Olds. Welcome back to school…." He stopped when the speaker clicked on.

"Welcome back to St. Thomas Elementary. I am your principal and my name is Mrs. Shipp. Please stand, place your hand over your heart, and face the flag for the pledge of allegiance."

When the pledge of allegiance started, we all said it.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

After we were done, we sat down and Mr. Olds finished what he was saying

"First thing we are going to do is take attendance, when I call your name, raise your hand."

He started calling names and when he said 'Edward Masen', I raised my hand. After he was done, he got up from his desk and looked at us.

"Now. I want you to unpack your book bags. Then I will assign your lockers, so you can put your book bags away."

I unzipped my book bag and started unloading it. I put my folders, notebooks, and pencil bag in my desk. I put my art supply box on my desk. I grabbed the two boxes of Kleenexes and took them up to the front of the class and put them in the pile that had started forming. I walked back to my desk and sat down, looking into my book bag, to see if I missed anything. I saw the small container of hand sanitizer and grabbed it. I looked around and saw another pile. I got up and put it in that pile. When I went back to my desk, I sat down and waited until everyone was done. After everyone was finished, Mr. Olds took us out in the hall and told us our locker number. I walked over to number 17, opened it, and put my book bag inside. After I was done, I went back into the classroom and sat down.

Five minutes later, Mr. Olds passed out everyone's lunch tickets for the week. After I wrote my name on the back of them, I pulled out my pencil bag and put them in there. Next, he passed out a blue folder to everyone. I looked at it and noticed it was a take-home folder. I put it in my desk and looked at the assignment book, that was now sitting on my desk. It had a paper clip on it, so it was at the correct date, to write our assignments down. I shut it and put that in my desk, as well.

"Now. I just got done passing out a folder to hold any homework you may have. I also handed out an assignment book. I want all of you to take this home everyday and have one of your parents look at it. When you are done with an assignment, you need to check it off. At the end of the day, I will check them and put my initials next to the completed assignments are. When your done with your homework at home, I want you to get one of your parents to sign it."

He then had us stand up and tell a little about ourselves. I watched as my cousin, Lance, stood up and started talking.

"Hi. My name is Lance Andrew Denali. I'm nine years old and I live with my mom. My birthday is March 15. During the summer, we got a dog. His name is Spock and he eats all of my mom's shoes. My little sister broke her leg and couldn't go swimming all summer. I had friends over and had a big pool party. All of my aunts and uncles were there and we had a lot of fun. My cousin, Edward, is in this class with me. Um…That's all."

I cringed a little bit when he mentioned my name. When it was my turn, I stood up and started.

"Hi. My name is Edward Cullen Masen. I'm nine years old and my birthday is November 24. Over the summer, I went on vacation with my family. My Mom, Dad, Nana, Papa, Grandma Liz, Grandpa Ed, Grandma Sue, Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Jasper, Alice, all of my cousins, and my brothers and sisters flew down to Florida and went to Disney World. We met my Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil down there and I had a lot of fun. On one ride, my brother, J.C., got sick. It was so cool. Thank you." I finished and sat down.

I watched as everyone else told about their summers. After we were done, Mr. Olds handed out our Math books and told us to open to page four. I opened my book and he started going over how to do the multiplication problems. He handed out a worksheet and told us to do it. I got out my pencil bag and got a pencil out. After I wrote down the assignment in my assignment book, I started working on the math problems, and finished quickly. I walked up to his desk and turned it in. I checked the assignment off and put my math book away.

After ten minutes, he told us to line up at the door. We lined up and he led us to the bathrooms. I quickly went and got back in line. When we went back to our classroom, he passed out our reading books. He told us to read the first story and do the worksheet that he handed out. I wrote it down, opened my book, and started reading. I was about halfway done, when he started talking.

"Please put your books away."

I folded the corner, to keep my place, put it in my desk, and put the worksheet in my take-home folder. He passed out our spelling worksheet and told us to complete it. I wrote down the assignment and started working on it. It was pretty easy and I finished, quickly.

I pulled out my reading book and started reading again. When I was two pages further, I folded the corner and put it back in my desk, as he passed out our social studies book and started going over chapter one. He had us read two paragraphs each. After we were done reading, he told us we had to do questions 1-20 at the end of the chapter. I quickly wrote it down and before I could get my notebook out, he told us to line up. I put everything in my desk and lined up. We followed him out in the hall and down to the music room.

We walked in and I sat beside Damian and Mark. The music teacher came in and looked at us.

"Hello. My name is Ms. Putts, and I am your music teacher. You will have music every other day. This week you will have it on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Next week you will have it on Tuesday and Thursday, just like last year. I had most of you last year, so I know what your range is. Those of you that are new this year, you need to come see me. This year starts band. If you want to join, please ask your parents tonight and sign up for an instrument on Wednesday."

She separated us into the different groups. Soprano, alto, and bass. I was in alto with T.J. We sat around and talked, quietly, as she met with the two new students and placed them in a group. She then passed around a sheet of music and we started to sing _This Old Man Came Squirming Home_.

"This old man,He ate one,He ate one worm in a bun,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate two,He ate two worms in a stew,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate three,He ate three worms, all fat-free,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate four,He ate four worms off the floor,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate five,He ate five worms still alive,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate six,He ate six worms with chopsticks,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate seven,He ate seven worms and thought he was in heaven,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate eight,He ate eight worms meant for bait,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate nine,He ate nine worms soaked in brine,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming old man,He ate ten,He ate ten worms, then brung 'em up again,Knick-knack, paddywhack,Give a dog a bone,This old man came squirming home."

After we were done, we turned in the music and she passed out another one. We put the music on the stand in front of us and started singing _My Hands_.

"On my head my hands I place." We place our hands on our head.

"On my shoulders," we placed our hands on our shoulders."On my face," we place our hands on our face."On my hips," we placed our hands on our hips."And at my side," we dropped our hands to our sides."Then behind me they will hide," we hid our hands behind our back."I will hold them up so high," we rose our hands high above our head."Quickly make my fingers fly," we wiggled our fingers."Hold them out in front of me," we put our hands in front of our body, with our arms extended."Swiftly clap them. One, two, three." We clapped them three times, quickly.

By the time we were done, we were laughing, hysterically. We then turned the music in and lined up at the door. She led us to our classroom, where we grabbed a lunch ticket or our lunch box. Mr. Olds then took us over to the cafeteria and we walked up to get our lunch. After I got mine, I walked over to the fourth grade table, sat down, and ate.

After we were done, we lined up and followed Mrs. Peterson, the first grade teacher, out to the playground. As soon as we reached outside, we ran over to the monkey bars and climbed up them. _I love recess_. While we were playing, I looked over at the swings and saw Amber talking to her friend, Julia, while they were swinging.

When it was time to go in, we lined up and Mr. Olds came out to get us. We walked over to the bathrooms, before going to our classroom. After everyone sat down, he passed around our English workbooks. He told us to do the first four pages and I quickly wrote down the assignment. I turned to page one and started. I was about halfway done, when Mr. Olds told us to put it away. I put it in my desk and waited for him to continue.

He passed out our science books and told us to read chapter one. I opened it up and started reading. A couple minutes later, I looked up and noticed that he was writing something on the board. I got out my assignment book and wrote down that I had to do the questions at the end of the chapter. I put it away and continued reading. I just got out my notebook, to start the questions, when he told us to put our books away and to line up at the door.

We lined up and he led us to the library, where we got to pick out a book. I walked through the shelves, looking for one that caught my eye. I finally found one and took it off the shelf. I took the book, _The Lion, The Witch And The Wardwobe_, and checked it out. I walked over to one of the tables and started reading. After everyone was done picking out a book, Mrs. Jaggers led us back to our classroom, where we sat down at our desks.

Mr. Olds told us to spend this time, working on our homework. I got out my science book and notebook and started the questions. When I was finished, I put the book back in my desk, walked up to his desk, handed it in, went back to my desk, and grabbed my English workbook. I finished two more questions, when Mr. Olds told us to get out our assignment books, and he went to each desk and checked off what we had done, in our assignment books. I checked off science, and when he got to me, he checked off math, spelling, and science. I took my social studies book, reading book, science book, English workbook, take-home folder, my library book, and two notebooks out of my desk, to take home. I didn't have any homework for science, but I wanted to write down some notes. After he was done, he told us to go out to our lockers and get our book bags. I went out, got my book bag, went back in the classroom, and packed it. We then lined up and the bus riders went out to the bus stop, while the rest of us walked out to the parking lot. When I walked out the door, I saw Mom and Amber, and made my way over to them. As I reached them, Mom smiled at me.

"How was the first day?"

"Good."

"You got homework?"

"Yeah."

We walked over to the van, got in, and Mom started a movie for us to watch. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to the Jr. High.

**Amber's POV**

After E and I got out of the van, he took me to the gym. I saw my best friend, Julia, and ran over to her. We jumped up and down and started talking. The door opened and a bunch of teachers walked in. I recognized Mrs. Peterson, from last year and I waved at her. We lined up and went to our new classroom. _I am so excited_. We walked in the classroom and looked around. I found my name on a desk, walked over to it, and sat down. The teacher went to the front and looked at us.

"Hi everyone. My name is Mrs. Polte. I am so glad to have all of you in my class this year. We are going to learn a lot of new things and even have fun. Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Shhh. You have to be a little quieter. We don't want to disturb the other classes. When Mrs. Shipp comes on the speaker, I want all of you to stand, put your hand over your heart, and face the flag. Now, I want everyone to empty their book bags and put everything in your desk. Put your Kleenexes on the blue table and your hand sanitizer on the red table."

Before we could start, the speaker turned on.

"Welcome back to St. Thomas Elementary. I am your principal and my name is Mrs. Shipp. Please stand, place your hand over your heard, and face the flag for the pledge of allegiance."

We all were already standing and started saying the pledge of allegiance with her.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

After we were done, we sat down, as Mrs. Polte repeated what she had said and walked over to her desk. I opened my book bag. I took out my folders, notebooks, binder, and pencil box in my desk. Next I took my hand sanitizer out and put it on the red table. Finally, I took out my two boxes of Kleenexes and put them on the blue table. I sat at my desk and looked around. After everyone was done, Mrs. Polte took us out in the hall and showed us our locker. I looked at it and saw that my name was on it. I put my book bag in it and shut the door. She told us to go back in the room, so I went in and sat down. After everyone was done, she came in and told us to get out our binder. She came up to my desk and opened it. She put in three folders, with Homework, Take Home, and Parents on the front. She then put a bunch of papers in it. I think they are for reading. Then she put a ziplock bag with a hole in it, for my lunch tickets. She closed it and put a paper on the front. She walked to the desk behind me and I looked down. It said: Mrs. Polte, Grade 2, Amber Masen.

I put it back in my desk and waited. After she was done, she passed out our lunch tickets and told us to put our name on them. I wrote my name on the back and put them in the ziplock baggie. She then passed out two handouts. One for reading and one for spelling. She told us to go ahead and start, so I started on the reading one. I completed them both, walked up to her desk, and put them in the correct basket. I went back to my desk and sat down, to wait. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Polte told us to line up. I got up and got in line, behind Julia. She led us down to the music room.

We walked in and was told to stay in line. When it was my turn, she had me do some notes.

"Good job. What's your name?"

"Amber Masen."

"Well, Amber. Go on and sit down next to Julia Swiss, ok."

I nodded, walked over, and sat beside Julia. We sat there and talked, while we waited for everyone to get done. After everyone was done, she turned to us.

"I am Ms. Putts. I am glad to meet all of you. Now, we are going to sing a song that you all know."

We started to sing _On Top of Spaghetti_.

"On top of spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

I lost my poor meatball,

When somebody sneezed.

It rolled off the table,

And on to the floor,

And then my poor meatball,

Rolled out of the door.

It rolled in the garden,

And under a bush,

And then my poor meatball,

Was nothing but mush.

The mush was as tasty

As tasty could be,

And early next summer,

It grew into a tree.

The tree was all covered,

With beautiful moss,

It grew lovely meatballs,

And tomato sauce.

So if you eat spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

Hold on to your meatball,

And don't ever sneeze."

When we were done, Ms. Putts told us to sing _Sailor, Sailor_.

"Sailor, sailor on the sea,

Sailor, sailor on the sea.

Sailor, sailor on the sea,

What treasures have you brought for me?

Farmer, farmer on the land,

Farmer, farmer on the land.

Farmer, farmer on the land,

I've gold and jewels on my hand."

After we were done, we lined up and she took us back to the classroom. Mrs. Polte met us in the hall, and led us outside to the playground. Julia and I ran over and played on the slides. After awhile, we got bored and went over to the monkey bars. After recess was over, we went back inside and over to the bathrooms. After I was done, I went over to the water fountain and got a drink of water. As I was drinking, Mrs. Polte came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready to go back to class?"

I nodded and looked around, realizing that I was the only one in the hall. Oops. We walked into the classroom and I sat down, while Mrs. Polte started going over addition for math. After she was done, she passed out three handouts.

"If any of you have any questions, please, let me know."

I grabbed a pencil and started working on the addition problems. I was concentrating so hard, Mrs. Polte scared me when she said it was time for lunch. I grabbed a lunch ticket from my binder and got in line. She led us to the cafeteria and made sure we got to the right table. After I got my food, I went over to the table that she was sitting at and sat beside Julia. I ate my lunch, quickly and waited for everyone else to get done. A couple minutes later, we lined up and went outside, to play. Julia and I went over to the swings and started to swing.

"I like this grade." Julia said.

"Me too."

"Do you wanna come over tonight?""I don't know. I have to ask my Mom and Dad."

"Why do you have to ask both of them. I only ask my Mom."

"Why?"

"'Cause I live with my Mom."

"Where's your Dad?"

"He lives across town with Grandma."

"Oh."

Mrs. Peterson blew her whistle and Julia and I jumped from the swings, ran over, and lined up. Mrs. Polte came out and led us straight to the library. I went up and down the isles and tried to pick a book. I found _James and the Giant Peach_. I grabbed it and walked up to the librarian. She looked at me and smiled, while taking the book from me.

"Oh, honey. This book will be too hard for you. Why don't you try reading _We Are Best Friends_, or _Dear Max_. I'll go put this one away."

"But I don't want to read those. I want to read this one."

She looked at me and then over my shoulder. She held the book up for a minute and nodded.

"Very well."

She checked it out and handed it to me. I walked over to a table and started reading. I was about halfway done with the first chapter, when Mrs. Polte came in and told us to line up. I folded a corner, shut it, and went over to get in line. When we made it back to the class room, I sat down and put the book in my desk. Mrs. Polte started English, handed out three worksheets, and told us to work on them. I grabbed a pencil and started working on them. I got done with them and handed them in.

After another ten minutes, Mrs. Polte told everyone to put them away and got out napkins. She laid one on each desk. She told us to line up, so I got up and got in line. She led us down to the cafeteria, where we each got a milk carton. We walked back to the room and sat down. She then placed two chocolate chip cookies on our napkins. When she was done, she told us we could eat. We all ate our cookies and drank our milk, while talking quietly. After everyone was done, she told us that we can finish any assignments we had left. I got out my math and finished it. I turned it in, returned to my seat, got my book out, and started reading. I read three chapters by the time Mrs. Polte told us to get our book bags from our lockers. I shut my book and went out to get my book bag. I went back to my desk and put my binder and book inside of it. I walked over to the door and lined up. After everyone was in line, Mrs. Polte led us over to the bus stop. After the bus kids got on their buses, she led us to the parking lot, where Mom was waiting. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"How was your day?"

"Fun!"

"Good."

"Can I go over to Julie's house tonight?"

"Not tonight. It's a school night."

I nodded, took her hand, and watched for E.

**A/N: There you go. All of the kids' POV. Please leave a review.**

**Just wondering. Is it easier to have the translations of the different languages at the end or right after.**

**badkids3**


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA'S POV

After I picked up Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber from school, I headed home. As we reached home, everyone went inside and went straight to the dining room table, except Amber. She put her book bag away and went to the kids' living room and watched cartoons. Hanna pulled out her History book and quickly finished. I looked at Brea and noticed she had all of her books in a pile and she was working on her math. I watched in amazment as Hanna put her book in her book bag and started to help Brea. I smiled and turned towards E. He was working on his English. The door opened and Matt walked in and sat down. He pulled out his Business Law book and started in on it. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. After Matt was done with his Business Law, he pulled out his Trigonometry book. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Mom. Dad. Is it alright if Katie comes over for a little bit tonight?" Before we could say no, he continued. "In Adult Living we are married and have to do our assignment together."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was trying to hide his smile. I looked back at Matt.

"Sure. I'll have your dad pick her up when he goes and gets your brother from football practice."

"Ok. You'll probably have to pick up Danielle, too."

"Who's Danielle?" Edward asked.

"Danielle Lubbs. She's a new girl and Ethan's wife. I think he has a thing for her, too." He snickered.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, to start dinner. Fifteen minutes later, E ran through the kitchen and into the kids' living room, Edward left, to pick up Ethan, Katelyn, and this Danielle girl, Matt came in and sat at the island, and I could hear Hanna and Brea talking in the dining room. I could hear bits and pieces, but didn't understand any of it. I turned to Matt and he started telling me about his day. I just couldn't get over that everyone, except Amber had homework on the first day. I remember when we just went over the class and talked.

As I checked on the two pans of lasagna, the garage door opened and Edward, Ethan, Katelyn, and a girl I didn't know came into the kitchen. Matt hopped up, walked over to Katelyn, and gave her a kiss. Ethan walked over and looked at me.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet my wife, Danielle Lubbs. Danielle this is my mom, Bella."

She held out her hand and I took it in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Danielle. You are welcome here anytime, ok."

She nodded and walked over with Ethan and sat at the breakfast table. Matt and Katelyn were already there, and the four of them started their assignment. J.C. came downstairs and glanced over at the table, then turned to me and gave me a questioning glance. I shrugged my shoulders and he sat down at the island, with a mischievous look.

"Cosi. Che cosa è con il caldo pulcino, Ethan?" (_So. What is with the hot chick, Ethan_?)

"Va' a Farti fottere, J.C.." (_Fuck off, J.C_.)

I hated it when they spoke in Italian. They only do it because they know I can't understand them. All three of them are fluent. Edward walked in and kissed my forehead. During the boys' exchange, he watched them, smirking. They didn't know that he was also fluent in the language.

"Matt. Hai prenda la donne in un armadio e cazzo suo cevello?" (_Matt. Did you take your woman into a closet and fuck her brains out_?)

"No."

"Perché no? Parlore soltanto a lei in Italiano. Essa sarà elemosina per farvi cazzo lei." (_Why not? Just talk to her in Italian. She will be begging for you to fuck her_.)

"Che cosa su di voi, Ethan?" (_What about you, Ethan_?)

"Che cosa su di me?" (_What about me_?)

"Cazzo chiunque oggi?" (_Fuck anyone today_?)

Before Ethan could open his mouth, Edward stepped in.

"Ragazzi! Fermare. Posso capire tutto quello che vi dico! Se vuoi essure fodato più, si prega di continuare." (_Boys! Stop it. I can understand everything you say! If you want to be grouded longer, please continue_.)

I almost lost it when I saw the boys' mouths drop to the ground, when Edward started to talk to them.

"Cacare. Addolorato." (_Shit. Sorry_.) said J.C..

The boys quieted down and I turned to take the lasagna out of the oven.

"Danielle, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude, Mrs. Masen."

"Nonesence. There's plenty. And please, call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. I would love to."

I nodded and turned to J.C.

"Set the table, please."

"K."

He walked over, grabbed plates, silverware, and napkins, and walked into the dining room. I was just about to tell everyone that dinner was ready, when there was a loud crash coming from the font yard. Matt, Katelyn, Ethan, Danielle, and I ran from the kitchen and met J.C. and Edward at the door. I peeked out and gasped. A pickup truck had driven through the yard and crashed into our gazebo. A man stumbled out of the truck and looked at the damage.

"Fuck! Why do people put these damn things in the road?"

I could tell from where I was standing, that the man was drunk.

"Go back inside." Edward said and started to walk down the steps. Before he could make it, Danielle ran past him and towards the man.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I told you that Mr. Masen would bring me home! Are you drunk? Damn it, Dad!"

We all watched in horror as he backhanded her in the face.

"DANIELLE SUSAN LUBBS! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I CAN DRIVE IF I WANT. IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHAT I DO. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER. GET IN THE CAR, NOW!"

Edward, J.C., Ethan, and Matt quickly ran down the steps and while Ethan went over to Danielle, the others restrained Mr. Lubbs. I quickly ran into the house, grabbed the phone, and called Kevin Michaels.

"Detective Michaels speaking?"

"Kevin. It's Bella. I need you to get to our house ASAP!"

"What's going on, Bella?"

"We have a drunk man here. He ran his truck into our gazebo and hit his daughter."

"I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone and walked back outside. By now Ethan was hugging Danielle, J.C. and Matt were holding Mr. Lubbs down, Edward was expecting the damage, and Hanna, Brea, E, and Amber were watching from the porch. I walked over and saw that Katelyn was on her cell phone, standing by Ethan and Danielle.

**Ethan's POV**

When we heard the crash, we all ran to the front door. I saw that a man hit the gazebo and stumble out of his truck. I heard Danielle gasp and run past my dad. I tried to stop her, but she was too fast. I about came unglued, when I saw him hit her and yell at her like he did. No woman should be spoken to like that. I ran down the stairs and engulfed her into my arms. She snuggled her face in my chest and sobbed. She kept on saying that she was sorry over and over again. I shushed her, rocking her back and forth. I looked up and noticed Mom went inside and led Danielle away from her father. Katelyn came over and rubbed Danielle's back.

"Are you ok, Danielle?"

I felt her shake her head and I held her tighter. I didn't know what was going on. I felt as if I needed to protect her. I didn't understand anything that I was feeling. I felt emense anger, anguish, saddness, protectiveness, and something else, I didn't know. What could it be? I was pulled from my thoughts when Detective Michaels pulled up and jumped from his car. He walked over to Mom and Dad and talked to them. After he was done, he walked over to us.

"Miss Lubbs? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Can Ethan come with?"

"Sure, honey. Lets go sit down inside."

She nodded, so we followed Kevin into the house. We walked into the den and sat down. Kevin shut the door and sat in a chair.

"First of all, my name is Detective Michaels. You can call me Kevin. Yes, I am a police officer, but I am also a family friend. Everything you say in this room will be on the record. Is it alright if I tape the conversation?" Danielle nodded.

He pulled a tape recorder from his bag and pushed record.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions, Miss Lubbs?"

"Yes." She said, meekly.

I could tell that she was uncomfortable, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Kevin arched an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. He smirked at me and turned back to Danielle.

"What is your name?"

"Danielle Susan Lubbs."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Has your father ever acted abusively towards you before today?"

"Yes." She muttered. I felt the anger again and held her tighter to me.

"Could you tell me what he has done to you?"

"Yeah. Um…He hits me with his fist a lot. If I don't do something right, he punches me and calls me names."

There was a small knock at the door and my mom came in and sat in the other chair.

"What kind of names does he call you sweetheart?"

"Um…Bitch, Whore, Cunt, and stupid. That's all I can think of right now."

"Ok. What about your mother? Does he abuse her too?"

"Um..no. She died in June. He use to though."

"I'm so sorry. May I ask how she died?"

"She died of head trauma from a car accident. But I don't think that's what happened."

"Why is that?"

"Dad, beat the crap out of her when I didn't fold his shirts right. She told him that she had done it. She passed out and Dad took her for a drive. He came back an hour later, without the car or Mom. He just sat in the chair, waiting for something. Then the police came and told us that Mom was in a car accident."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. Dad wouldn't let me out of his sight and I was scared."

"Ok. Where did you live before?"

"Moline, Illinois."

"Ok. What is your father's full name?"

"Richard Kennith Lubbs."

"Do you have any other reletives in the area?"

"No. The only one left is Dad."

Kevin reached over and stopped the tape recorder. I then noticed that Mom was sitting there, crying. Kevin and her looked at each other and he nodded. Mom turned to us and clasped Danielle's hands in hers.

"Danielle. None of this is your fault. I know this for a fact."

"How do you know? You have the perfect family." She sniffled.

"Look at some of my kids. You probably noticed that J.C. and Matt do not look like neither me nor Edward, right?" She nodded.

"I was married before and had J.C., Matt, and Brea. I was in a very abusive relationship….." She started to tell Danielle her story. I know Mom told me this a couple weeks ago, but I listened with new insight.

I was disgusted with myself that I had thought that she had done something to deserve it and I hated the fact that it took a similar situation to open my eyes. After she was done, Danielle stood up and gave her a hug. We walked out of the den and into the entryway, where Kevin was talking to Dad. _When did he leave_? When they noticed us, they stopped talking and turned to us. Dad gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Here's what's going to happen. Your father is under arrest. I talked to Edward and he agreed that you can stay here, for as long as you need. Do you have any questions?" She shook her head.

Kevin shook everyone's hand but Mom's. He gave her a big hug and left. Mom sighed and looked at us.

"Well. Lets go eat dinner, then I'll take you over to your house to pack some things, ok."

"Ok." Danielle said and we followed Mom and Dad into the dining room.

As soon as we walked in, everyone got quiet. Danielle looked around and gaped at everyone.

"This family is huge!"

Dad chuckled and sat down. I led her to two empty chairs and pulled one out for her. She sat down and thanked me. I nodded and sat beside her, pointing to everyone.

"That's my brother, J.C.. You already know Matt and Katelyn. My brother Edward, but we call him E. My sisters Hanna, Brea, and Amber. And you'll probably meet my sister, Megan, tomorrow. Everyone, this is Danielle."

"Wow. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone said hi, and we dug into our dinner. We were interrupted when Amber decided to ask a question.

"Are you Ethan's girlfriend?"

I choked on my bite as J.C., Matt, and Dad snickered. I grabbed my glass of water and took a drink, trying to dislodge the food from my throat. When I heard Danielle answer, I looked at her, in shock. My eyes were watering, so it was hard to tell what her facial expression held.

"Maybe some day, Amber." She answered and turned back to her food.

I looked at Dad and he smiled at me. _Did that mean that she wanted me to be her boyfriend? Did I want her as my girlfriend_? The only answer I could come up with was _Hell yeah_! I looked around quickly, and when I saw J.C., Matt, Mom, and Dad looking at me, I blushed and turned back to my plate.

After dinner, Mom, Danielle, and I went over to her house. As we walked in, I looked around in disgust. The house was filthy. There were beer cans, liquer bottles, and plates of food scattered everywhere. Danielle shook her head and headed up the stairs. I motioned my Mom to go with her and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a trash bag and started throwing stuff away. When I had the living room picked up, I started in on the kitchen. Surprisingly there were no dishes, except for the forks I had found in the living room. I quickly washed them and heard Danielle and Mom walk down the stairs. I came out of the kitchen and smiled at them. Danielle looked around and gasped.

"Did you do this?" I nodded.

"You didn't have to, Ethan. I would have done it before we left."

"That's ok. You needed a break from doing it."

"How did you know?"

"Easy. All of the food was still fresh and there wasn't any dishes in the sink."

"Oh."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well. If you forgot anything, we can come back and get it." Mom said.

Danielle nodded and while they carried the suitcases out to the car, I grabbed the garbage bags and put them in the garbage cans. When I was done, I walked over and climbed into the back of the van, to sit next to Danielle. Mom noticed, looked at me, and giggled. I shrugged and leaned back against the seat.

When we got back home, Dad told us to go into the den. We went to the den and sat down, waiting for Mom and Dad.

"What do you think they want?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not sure." I said and put my arm around her shoulders.

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. After a couple minutes, she sighed again.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Um..I know we just met and all. But. Would you…" She stopped.

"Would I what?" I asked, softly.

"Um…I like you a lot and what you did for me today, made me like you even more. I….Nevermind."

I shrugged her off of me, so I could see her. I looked into her eyes and my breath caught. She ducked her head down and sniffled.

"Hey. Look at me, please."

She looked up and I gave her a small smile. She smiled back and I knew right then what I had to do. I clasped her hands in mine and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Danielle Lubbs, will you be my girlfriend?" She gasped.

"Really?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. She nodded her head and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her and barried my face into her neck, giving her tiny kisses on her sensitive skin. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. I looked up at Mom and Dad and smiled, sheepishly. Danielle leaned back and ducked her head. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side. Mom and Dad sat down and I saw Mom wipe a tear from her eye.

"Now. Here's the deal. Danielle, you can sleep in Megan's room. If you two are in the same room, the door stays open. If we see that it is shut, you will lose it, like Hanna. Am I clear?" Dad said.

"Yes." Danielle and I answered.

"Ok. Danielle, do you drive?"

"No, sir. I have a license, but no car."

"Ok. No sir business, I'm Edward. Got it." He said and smiled.

"Ok."

"Now. Ethan. You are still grounded and the rules haven't changed. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's all. Go have fun. I think everyone is in the living room, watching a movie." He said.

I nodded and Danielle and I got up and left the room, heading towards the living room. We sat down on the love seat and I grabbed the blanket off the back, covered us up, and pulled her to me. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my stomach, and we sat there, snuggling, watching the movie. Every once in a while, I would notice Mom or Dad peek in, to check on us or Matt and Katelyn. Every time they would do this, I would wave, causing them to laugh. I started to get thirsty, so I kissed the top of Danielle's head. She looked up and smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" I whispered.

"Sure. I'll take a water."

"Ok. Let me up."

She let go of me, so I could stand up. I kissed her lips, stood up, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper were sitting at the table, talking. I waved and headed to the refridgerater, grabbing two waters. I shut the door and headed back to the living room. It wasn't lost on me that the four of them were giving each other looks. Weird. I sat back down and Danielle pulled the blanket over us. I looked around and noticed that J.C. was sleeping, Hanna and Jackson were watching the movie, and Matt and Katelyn were making out. I took a drink and turned back to the movie. A couple minutes later, I felt Danielle's hand run across my stomach. I swallowed the moan that wanted to escape and kissed her forehead. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we both turned towards the movie. At eleven o'clock, Alice, Jasper, Katelyn, Jackson, and Erika went home and everyone went up to bed. After I gave Danielle a sweet kiss, I went into my room and got ready for bed.

**A/N: I am working on an outtake of their trip to Disney World, so my regular chapters might be posted every other day. Also, I am dealing with a sinus cold, and three kids with colds and one that isn't. I wish they would all gat sick at once. It would make life so much easier. Anyway, please review. I look forward to them. Thank you for all of them and I take every suggestion into consideration. Until next time.**

**badkids3**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I hated the fact that Danielle was going through all of that, it reminded me of Jacob and I hated how it made me feel. I felt smothered and trapped all over again. After she was finished talking to Kevin, and I was telling her my story, I noticed how Ethan was starting to view my situation differently. He didn't know that I knew that he thought I some how deserved it. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me. I know that he loves me, but didn't truly understand. J.C. and Matt saw how Jacob was on a daily basis, he didn't. Yes, he got hit by Tanya, but that was only when he was being punished, so I didn't fault him on his viewpoints on it. I hated that it took this to happen, but it did and I can't do anything to change that.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Edward sat down beside me. I looked over at him and saw that he looked tired. Not sleepy tired, just tired.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything, Love. The kids, the house, Danielle's situation, your past, my past, work, just everything." He sighed, let his head fall on the back of the couch, and shut his eyes.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything will turn out fine. Look at it this way. The boys aren't acting out, the girls are getting along, and we can spend your days off basking in the silence."

He chuckled and nodded. He held me to him and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be busy this week. I need to take a professional look at the damage to the porch and the gazebo, plus I have a couple of client meetings, to attend to."

I laid my head on his chest and nodded.

"Yeah. Welcome back to school." I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled again and kissed the top of my head. We sat there and watched the news, in silence. Every once in a while, I would hear footsteps upstairs, so after about the tenth time, I patted Edward's knee.

"Let me up, sweetheart. I'm going to go check on the kids."

I felt him nod and move his arm. I turned around and gave him a slow sweet kiss on his lips, got up, and went upstairs. I walked over to E's room and opened the door. He was wrapped up like a taco, in his blankets, fast asleep, so I quietly shut the door and moved to Amber's room. She was also asleep and when I got to Matt's room, I looked in Hanna's room. She was sleeping, so I opened Matt's door, to see that he was sleeping. I checked Ethan and J.C. next, and both of them were sleeping. I slowly walked over to Megan's old room and quietly opened the door wide enough to stick my head in. Danielle was sitting on the bed, with tears falling down her face. I knocked softly on the door and she looked up and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, so I walked in,shut the door, walked over, and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just hate the fact that my own father is like this." She whimpered.

"I know, honey. But you're safe now. You can come to me, Edward, or even Ethan with anything. It's tough and it will take time, but you will heal from this and be a stronger person because of it." She nodded.

"If you want, you can stay home tomorrow. No one will look at you any different if you don't go, considering. Relax a little. Take care of you."

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. I think I'll go to school tomorrow. Keep my mind off of things. When do you think we'll know anything about my dad?"

"I don't know. If you want, I can call Kevin in the morning and see if he knows?"

"Yeah. I would like that. Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Ok. Um….Why was everyone giving Ethan weird looks tonight?"

"Well. Ethan has never really been in a relationship with anyone. We were all just happy that it has finally happened and it was with you." She shook her head.

"I don't get it though. Why me? I'm so messed up, I don't deserve him. He's perfect and very good looking. He could have anyone."

"Danielle. Stop. He is not perfect. He has his faults. I'm not going to tell you them. That's up to him, to let you know. And yes. You do deserve him. He has a big heart and is very committed when it involves someone he cares for. He cares for you. Let him in. If you don't want to talk to me or my husband, please talk to him. He'll listen and won't judge you for anything."

"How do you know that he cares for me?"

"For the simple fact that he's not in here, right now."

"Oh." She said in confusion.

"Do you want to go with the kids to school tomorrow, or would you like to drive yourself?"

"Um…I think I might ride with you, if its alright.""That's fine."

"Bella? Why is he grounded?"

I patted her knee and smiled.

"That's something you need to ask him." She nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead and relax and try to get some sleep. It's late."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

Before I could get up off the bed, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. After she let go of me, I stood and walked over to the door.

"If you need anything, my room is the one right next to the stairs to go down into the kitchen."

"Ok. Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem. Good night."

"Night."

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I was met by Edward and Ethan. Edward looked proud and Ethan looked worried. I walked over and engulfed Ethan into my arms. When he burried his head in my neck, I rubbed his back and rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Shh. It's not your fault. None of it is. You just need to be there for her when she's ready." I whispered.

"I know. I really do care about her."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"She wants to know about why I'm grounded and my past."

"She does. Tell her. Tell her all of it and tell her the truth. She'll understand. She cares for you too."

"I love you. You're the best, Mom."

"I love you, too. You are one of the best, too."

He nodded and let go, with a shaky breath.

"Night.""Night."

He went back to his room and shut the door. I looked over at Edward and he held out his hand to me. I took it in mine and he led me to our bedroom. As I went into the bathroom, he shut the door. When he walked in, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. I spit the toothpaste from my mouth and turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around him, and snuggling into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, as well, Love. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just everything that happened today is catching up to me, I guess."

He nodded, led me back into the bedroom, and over to our bed. I climbed in and when he slid in, I snuggled up to him and quickly went to sleep.

**EPOV**

The next morning, I called Josh and told him that I would take J.C. in today, so when I walked down to the kitchen, I kissed Bella, goodbye, and J.C. and I went out to the car. I decided to test him a little, so I took my time, getting to the office. I looked down at the clock, as I parked the car, and saw that it was 7:58. As soon as I stopped the car, J.C. was out and running into the lobby. I chuckled, got out, and walked over to the entrence, where I saw Emmett standing there, laughing. I walked up to him and stood beside him, watching everyone run around. Nobody realizes that we can check to see if they're late or not.

"Enjoying the fact that you just made your son late?"

"Yep. Wait until I call him up to my office, when I go over the time in logs." I snickered.

He shook his head and laughed.

"You should have seen his face. It was priceless. Why'd you do it?"

"Let's just say it's a little pay back for some of the things he was saying in Italian last night." I said, making him laugh harder.

After a couple more minutes, we walked in and headed to our offices. I looked around and chuckled. You can always tell when the bosses are here. Everyone works extra hard and you could practically feel and see the anxiety rolling off of them. I don't know why everyone is scared of us. We have rules and regulations and we expect everyone to follow them. If they don't, they're gone. Simple as that.

After we got off the elevator, Emmett went to his office immediately, while I grabbed a cup of coffee. I walked passed Sarah's desk and into my office. I sat my coffee down and froze, looking out the door. I slowly walked back to my door and looked out, towards her desk. She wasn't there. I looked at the clock in my office and saw that she was a half an hour late. Weird, she's never late. I walked over and looked at her calender, to find that she didn't have anything planned for today. Hmm. I wonder if she's sick? I stood there for a couple more minutes, lost in thought, when someone wacked me on the back of my head. I stood straight up, looked down, and came face to face with Sarah.

"What are you doing, young man?"

"You ok? Are you sick? It's 8:45, what happened?" I asked, franticly, ignoring her question.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong with me. I just overslept is all. Long night." I nodded.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm healthy as I can be."

I nodded and stepped out of her way. She patted my arm and sat down at her desk, putting her purse away. After she was done, she looked at me and scowled. I chuckled, shook my head, and walked back into my office, where I checked over who was late. I chuckled again when I spotted J.C.'s name on the list. I stood up, walked over to the door and looked at Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah? Could you call J.C. Masen to my office please. He was late this morning."

She looked over at me and gave me the stink eye.

"And who did he come in with?"

"Me." She shook her head and giggled.

"You did it on purpose. Didn't you?"

I nodded with a big smile and walked back into my office. Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang.

"Yeah, Sarah."

"Mr. Masen is here to see you."

I bit back a laugh and told her to send him in. I put my game face on and watched as he slowly opened the door and walked in. I could tell that he was nervous, so I started to mess with him a little.

"Come on in Mr. Masen. Have a seat."

He gulped, walked over to the chairs in front of my desk, and sat down.

"Now. I know that you are new here, but, I was looking at the late list and saw that you were five minutes late. I do not tolerate tardiness. Care to explain?"

"Um…" He looked at me in confusion and gulped again. "My dad brought me in and he was driving slow, causing me to be late, sir." He stuttered.

I had to bite my lip, to keep from laughing, and arched an eyebrow at him. I peeked over at the door and saw Emmett, Sarah, Tammy, Rachel, and Josh standing there, watching in amusement.

"Well. That does not constitute as a good reason in my book…"

"But." He interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me. You are responsible to get here on time. It is not your parents' responsibility. It is yours. Did you tell him when you needed to be here?"

"Um…"

"Guess not. Next time, you will get a written warning. Do not be late again. And why is you father bringing you in?"

"Um…"

He was so confused at this point, I couldn't help myself.

"Tell your father to get you here on time. Your excused."

He, shakily, stood and walked out of my office, looking more confused than ever. I walked out behind him, and when the elevator closed, I lost it, causing everyone else to laugh as well. After we regained our composure, Emmett shook his head.

"When he realizes what you just did, you better watch out, Ed."

We stood around and talked for a little bit, and as Tammy turned to leave, she looked at me.

"Do you want me to put the verbal notice in his file?"

"No. It was my fault. I did it on purpose. I already fixed it in the system. I just wanted to mess with him a little."

She nodded and walked over to the elevator. I turned to the others and noticed that Sarah and Rachel went back to their desks. Emmett and Josh followed me into my office, shut the door, and sat down. I sat down and sighed.

"I wonder what everyone is telling him? He looked like he was about to shit his pants."

"What the hell did he say last night?" Emmett asked.

"He was asking his brothers if they screwed anyone at school. Just being a typical teenage boy." I shrugged.

They both nodded and I pulled out the plans to my house and layed them out in front of us.

"Why are your plans out?" Josh asked.

"Ethan's girlfriend's father drove into the gazebo, last night."

I looked up when they both gasped.

"Is everyone all right?" Josh asked, as Emmett asked, "Ethan has a girlfriend?"

I chuckled at Emmett's question and nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine." I said and told them about what happened.

By the time I was done, Emmett was fuming, but stayed quiet. We continued to set up construction, to fix my house.

At eleven-thirty, I decided that I would go down to the employee lounge and eat lunch with J.C. I walked in and everyone got quiet. I shook my head and sat beside J.C., and ate my lunch. I knew he was deep in thought, so I let him be. After I was done, I stood, threw my wrapper away, and started to leave, when J.C. stopped me.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I got called into my boss's office and he told me to tell you to get me to work on time. What an asshole. He ripped me a new one."

"Oh yeah. What's his name?" I said in mock anger.

"Mr. Masen."

I gasped, causing him to chuckle and everyone else was silent, watching the exchange.

"That's me."

"Yeah. I know." He scowled.

"Did you just call me an asshole?"

"Yep. I call em like I see em."

I nodded and thought for a minute. I looked at him and nodded.

"Well. This asshole needs to get back to work. See ya at three." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah. See ya."

I chuckled and walked back to my office. The rest of the day, I went over my other clients' plans and made appointments for construction. I looked up from my computer, when there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was three-fifteen.

"Come in." I yelled.

J.C. walked in, walked over, sat on a chair, and smiled, while I put everything away.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Thanks to your little display at lunch, everyone thinks I am king."

I chuckled and shook my head. I grabbed my breafcase and we headed out of my office and down to my car. I noticed Sarah was already gone, and hoped everything was alright.

We got home and Matt, Katelyn, Jackson, Becca, Emma, Ashley, and Danielle were sitting at the dining room table, doing homework. I walked into the kitchen, where Bella was sitting at the breakfast table, talking to Alice, Rose, Mom, and Aunt Esme. I walked over and kissed her on the forehead, then walked up the stairs to take a shower.

After I was done, I walked back down and grabbed a water from the fridge. I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Dad, and Uncle Carlisle had joined the mix and they went into the living room, to watch a game. Since it was three-forty-five, I grabbed my keys, and headed over to the high school, to pick up Ethan. He came out, threw his things in the back seat, and hopped in.

"How was practice?"

"Good."

I noticed he looked worried, so I stayed put.

"What's the matter, son?"

"I'm just worried. Danielle told me that we needed to talk when I got home." I nodded.

"I want to tell her the truth about my past, but what if she breaks up with me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair and bit his lip.

"If you tell her the truth and she breaks up with you, don't you think you would like to know how she really feels about you?"

"Yeah, but…."

"But nothing, Ethan. She likes you. Trust her with the truth." He nodded and sighed.

I looked at him for a couple of minutes and smiled.

"What?"

"You like her."

"Yeah." He asked, confused.

"You like her a lot. Maybe starting to even love her."

He started to shake his head and stopped. His eyes glazed over for a minute and he slumped his shoulders.

"Shit. I'm turning into you." He sighed.

I laughed and headed for home.

"Welcome to the world of love, son." He groaned, causing me to laugh again.

The attainable Ethan Masen was finally tamed. Could life be any better?

I pulled into the garage and walked into the house, to hear screaming and yelling. Matt and J.C. were screaming at each other. Katelyn was crying, hysterically. Bella was yelling at E. Rose was yelling at Shaun. Hanna was yelling at Ashley. Becca was yelling at Emma. Alice was yelling at Amber and Erika. Danielle was sitting at the table, looking around at everyone. And Mom, Dad, Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle were standing there shaking their heads. What the hell happened in twenty minutes to cause this?

**A/N: Sorry this was so late. This week has been crazy. I had to deal with bugs, social workers, and a seven year old having accidents in her pants. Those of you that don't know, I have my seven year old niece for a while. It has been a very, very stressful week and I have barely been on the computer. Hopefully it will taper off soon. **

**Please, please leave a review. They make my stress fade away. ****J **

**badkids3**


	13. Chapter 13

ETHAN'S POV

When Dad and I walked into the house, we both stopped in our tracks. It looked and sounded like a war zone. I quickly scanned the room and saw Danielle, sitting at the table, watching with wide eyes. I walked over, sat beside her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Well. Your mom found E in your room with something that he shouldn't have. J.C. called Katelyn a name, causing Matt to snap and call J.C. something. Katelyn's crying because she doesn't want J.C. and Matt to fight. Shaun was with E, so Rosalie is yelling at him. Ashley told on Hanna for something, so Hanna's mad at her. Alice found Amber and Erika putting water in condoms, so they're in trouble. And I'm not sure about Becca and Emma. I think it's a boy though." I nodded and looked around.

"What did E and Shaun take from my room?"

"Condoms."

"Oh."

She looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I know, we need to talk. Can we after dinner?"

"Ok."

We were interrupted when Dad yelled out.

"QUIET!"

Everyone, immediately quieted down and looked at him.

"Everyone in the living room. NOW!"

I chuckled, quietly, when I saw everyone walk into the living room, in a line.

"SIT!" Everyone obeyed.

"Now. What the hell is going on?"

Everyone started to talk at once. Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"STOP!"

He looked around and stopped at Mom.

"Bella?"

"I caught E and Shaun in Ethan's room and they were taking condoms out of his nightstand. From what E has told me, they thought they were balloons and were taking them into the bathroom. Amber and Erika were already in J.C.'s and Matt's room and took theirs. Um… I'm not sure about the rest."

Dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and looked down. He sighed and turned to Matt and Katelyn.

"Matt?"

"J.C. called Katie a name."

"What name?"

"Um…Scavare oro Sfrontata." (_Gold digging slut_.)

He nodded and turned to J.C..

"Why did you call her that?"

"Because she is. She has him so whipped that he can't see it. Then the fu…." Dad interrupted him by clearing his throat. "Then he shoved me. I'm sick of it."

"J.C.. Is that what you really think, or are you jealous of the fact that your brothers are in a relationship and you aren't?"

J.C. sighed and bowed his head. Damn, Dad's good. He turned to Katelyn and smiled.

"Katelyn. You are not what he called you."

She nodded and he turned to Hanna and Ashley.

"Well. What's going on with you two?"

They both shrugged and wouldn't look at him.

"Edward." Mom said.

He turned to Mom and nodded.

"Ashley told me something that Hanna did. We will discuss it later."

Dad looked at her for a minute and then nodded. He looked around and set his gaze on Becca and Emma.

"Well?"

"Emma likes this guy at school and she's going to ask him out, but she knows that I like him, too. She's just doing it to make me mad….."

Dad put up his hand, causing Becca to stop. He looked at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose and smile.

"All yours." They smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Everyone except Katelyn, Ethan and Danielle are in trouble. I will talk to your mother and will tell each of you what your punishments are after dinner. By the way. Is dinner done?"

Mom gave him a look and he smiled at her.

"Ok. I'll check."

He walked into the kitchen, to check dinner. He walked back into the living room, looking confused.

"Um…Where's dinner?"

Before Mom could say anything, the door bell rang. Dad shook his head and headed towards the foyer. I looked towards the door and saw him open it, revealing the pizza delivery boy. I noticed that he was going to have a hard time, so I jumped up and went over to help. He started handing me pizzas and when he placed the fifth one in my hands, I walked into the kitchen and sat them on the island. He walked in with four more and sat them down. _Damn. Enough pizza_? I looked at Dad.

"Think we got enough?" I said, sarcastically.

"I hope so." He said, seriously.

I looked into the living room, turned back to Dad, and nodded.

I grabbed two plates and motioned Danielle to come over. She got up and told me that she wanted the works. I grabbed two slices of the works and two slices of pepperoni. I noticed that she grabbed two Mt. Dews, so I led her out to the deck and sat down in the glider.

After dinner, I took Danielle's and my plate and threw them away in the kitchen. She met me at the end of the island and motioned for us to go upstairs. Dad walked in and I looked at him.

"Go ahead and go upstairs and talk. You can shut the door part way, but not all of the way."

I nodded and followed Danielle up the stairs. She walked over to my bedroom, walked in, and sat on the bed. I shut the door, leaving it cracked open and sat with her. I took a deep breath and waited for her to begin.

"So. You know why I want to talk to you." I nodded.

"How many girls have you been with?""A lot."

"Ok. How many is a lot?"

"Um…eight." I said, guiltily.

"Oh."

"Danielle….." She interrupted me by holding her hand up.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Fifteen." She nodded.

"Names?"

"You want the names of all of them?"

"Yes. And their ages." I nodded and took a deep breath. This was not good.

"Um….I lost my virginity to a girl named Tara Matthews."

"Age?"

"She was seventeen."

"Ok. Go on."

"Um….Julia Stevens, she was sixteen. Maggie Something, I think she was twenty-three. Annah Linder, she was sixteen. Jennifer Marx, she's eighteen…."

I stopped there, because I didn't want to tell her about what happened on vacation.

"Go on. That's only five. Is there more?" I nodded, ashamed of my past.

"Um…When we went to Disney World, I had sex with one of the stewardesses on the plane. I don't know her name or her age." She nodded. "Um…I fucked the babysitter, Nicole, she was nineteen, that Mom and Dad left when they went out."

"In Florida?" I nodded.

"Go on."

"And, um..um…I had a threesome with J.C. with Kristy Thompson. She's um….fourteen. I didn't have sex with her, she only gave me head. Um…..that's all."

By the time I was done, my head was bowed and I couldn't make myself to see her reaction. _Fuck! I am a whore_! She didn't say anything and I was starting to think I should have lied to her. _No! This is better. At least she knows_. I jumped when she started talking.

"Ok. When did the thing with Kristy Thompson happen?"

"Um…about a month ago."

"Ok. No one since then?" I shook my head.

"Good. How many go to our school now?"

"Um..Julia Stevens, Annah Linder, and Kristy Thompson."

"Ok."

I sat there waiting for her to go on, but all I was met with was silence. I started to squirm, running through all of the possibilities in my head.

"Ethan. Look at me." I shook my head and gulped. I couldn't face the rejection that I knew I would see.

"Ethan, please."

I slowly looked up at her and tried to tell her how sorry I was with my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I have a confession to make." I looked at her in confusion. "I knew about most of them. Annah told me about your reputation. I'm glad you told me and didn't lie. I respect you for that." I shook my head.

"Yes. It's a lot of women. Yes. It freaks me out a little. You have all of this experience and I have none." I gasped.

"You…you…you're a virg….virgin?" She nodded.

"I didn't have time for boys. I was always looking after my dad or working my ass off at school." I nodded.

Holy Shit! She's a virgin. I've never been with a virgin. What do I do?

"What else did Annah tell you?"

"She told me that you don't date." I nodded. "You get what you want when it comes to women." I nodded. "And that you don't do virgins." I nodded. "Even me?" I shook my head and smiled.

"You're different. I want you, so much. But I want to respect you, too. Does that make sense?" She nodded.

"Yeah it does. I like you a lot and I want to make this work."

"Me too."

I traced my hand down her face and pulled her gently to me, kissing her sweetly. The kiss started out gentle, but escalated into more, quickly. The next thing I knew, we were laying down and our hands were exploring each others bodies. She ran her hand against the bulge in my pants, causing me to moan. I wanted more, so I gently cupped her breast and flicked her nipple, through her shirt. She started to unbutton my shorts, causing me to come back to the present. I stilled her hands with mine and pulled back slightly.

"Danielle."

She pushed back onto my body and started rocking her hips into mine.

"No. I want you."

"Danielle, wait."

"No."

"Please."

She leaned back and gave me a glare.

"What? I know you want me, Ethan. I can feel it. Fuck me."

"No."

"Fine."

She got up and started to leave. I jumped up and moved in front of her, stopping her escape.

"Danielle. Please. Don't do this."

"Do what?"

She sniffled and I knew that she was crying. _Fuck_!

"Don't do this because of my past. I'm not that guy anymore. I want you. Fuck, I want you bad. But not like this. I want a relationship with you, not just sex. Please. Believe me."

At this point, I couldn't hold onto my own tears anymore and they escaped down my face. She looked up at me and searched my eyes. A couple minutes later, she nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me, with my face buried in her neck. I shook my head.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. I want our first time to be something special, not something because of my past. You are more special to me than that. I…I…I like you a lot, Danielle. Please, forgive me."

"I do."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dad poked his head in, saw us, and smiled.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Door stays open from hear on out."

I nodded and he opened the door and left. We walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now. Tell me about these condoms that you have." She said.

That reminded me and I got up, walked over to my nightstand, and opened it. I saw the box and grabbed it, noticing it was empty.

"Well. There's no condoms now. E took them all." I said and shook my head.

"Why did you have them, if you haven't had sex in a month?"

"Um…They were left over from before. And now, I would like to have saved them for when we had sex."

"Oh."

I sat back down on the bed beside her and turned the t.v. on. We sat, quietly, watching some old sitcom, when we heard noises from the bathroom. Danielle looked up at me and I shrugged. I know what it sounded like and I hoped whoever it was wouldn't get louder. A couple minutes later, the noise stopped and Dad stopped in front of my room.

"Hey. Have you two seen Matt and Katelyn around?"

We both shook our heads and he sighed, walking back towards the steps. As soon as he was gone, the noises started again, and I tried to contain my laughter. Danielle looked up at me in confusion.

"Matt and Katelyn are in the bathroom, I think.""Why?" I shrugged.

"Probably to have sex."

"Oh."

I looked down at her and saw that she was blushing, so I bent over and captured her lips with mine. During the kiss, the noise in the bathroom started to get louder, and I couldn't contain a groan of frustration. I pounded on the wall behind me, to tell them to quiet down, but it was unsuccessful. Ten minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open and Matt and Katelyn walked by.

"Hey."

They stopped and looked in at us.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Next time you two decide to fuck in the bathroom, please keep it down a little."

Matt nodded at me and led Katelyn to the stairs. I chuckled, and turned towards the t.v.

Later that night, after everyone left, Matt, J.C., Danielle, and I were sitting in our living room, watching a football game, when Hanna came in, walked over to me, and slapped me across the face.

"I hate you!"

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

I was really confused and looked over to see Mom and Dad standing in the doorway, watching.

"What did I do?"

"Don't be an asshole, Ethan. I know it was you."

"Hanna. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You beat up Scott Mitchell. And don't even deny it, I talked to him on the phone."

"Hanna. I didn't beat him up."

"You're a fucking liar."

"No I'm not. We were at practice and were doing a scrimmage. He was on the other side and had the ball. I tackled him. End of story."

"Asshole."

She stomped towards the door, but stopped abruptly when she saw Mom and Dad. Dad motioned for her to follow them and they left the room. I shook my head and turned back to the game.

"Did you do it?" Matt asked.

I nodded and looked at J.C.. He nodded his approval at me and turned back to the game. Danielle sighed from beside me, so I pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her. She laid her head down on my shoulder and sighed again.

"Why?"

"Why what, baby?"

"Why did you beat him up if you knew your sister likes him?"

I looked down at her and told her about the party. After I was done, she nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"Just don't fight anymore, ok?"

"Ok."

We stayed like that until the game ended. I was kind of in a shitty mood now, because the Seahawks lost. I got up, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a Mt. Dew. Danielle came in and wrapped her arms around me. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and I was about to lean down to give her a kiss, when Mom walked in and slammed the phone down. I looked up at her and rose my eyebrows, in question.

"Did you know that your grandpa bought a new boat?"

"Huh?"

"Yes. Your Grandpa Charlie bought a new boat. No. Not just a boat. A small yacht. Why would he do something like that?"

"Um….To go fishing?"

"You don't need a stinking yacht to go fishing. That's what a fishing boat is for. A yacht….."

I looked down at Danielle and motioned her to go up stairs. I knew how Mom got when she got on a roll, so I slowly snuck over to the stairs. She didn't notice, so I ran up them behind Danielle. Dad met us in the hallway, looking confused.

"Have you seen your Mother?"

"Kitchen. And Dad?"

"Yeah."

"She's bitching about Grandpa Charlie buying a small yacht."

"Great." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and walked down the stairs.

I chuckled and followed Danielle into her room. She was looking through her dresser, so I sat on her bed to wait for her. She turned around and smiled, causing me to smile back.

"How much do you like me?" She asked.

"Um….A lot, why?"

"Do you think we can try something?"

"Like what?"

She slowly walked over to me and sat down. I shifted a little, to relieve the ache in my shorts. I couldn't stop picturing different scenarios of what she wanted to try. She straddled my waist and bent down, to kiss my lips. Soon the kiss deepened and she started to rock against me. I was about to stop her, when she said.

"Can we fool around a little, without sex?"

I groaned and tugged her shirt off of her head. I noticed that she already took her bra off, so I cupped her breast in my hand. They were perfect. I leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, causing her to moan. I switched breasts and she started grinding harder against my dick. I couldn't contain the pleasure and want anymore, so I bucked my hips into her, causing more friction. I was getting impatient, so I rolled us, so that she was underneath me. She reached down, unbuttoned my pants, moved her hands to my ass, and slid them into my shorts, pushing me down onto her. I started rocking my hips harder into her, causing her to moan out against my neck. I reclaimed her mouth with mine and our tongues mingled together in her mouth. I was about to cum, when I heard a gasp.

"MOM! COME QUICK!" Hanna yelled from the doorway.

"Shit!" I whispered, with a grunt.

I tried to get up, but Danielle held me to her and hid her face into my neck.

"What!" Mom asked, in a panic.

"Look!"

"Hanna. Go to your room. Ethan. Danielle. Get dressed and come downstairs to the den. Now!" Dad said.

I heard the door shut, and I sighed.

"Fucking bitch."

"Ethan!"

I got up and quickly buttoned my shorts. Needless to say, that there was no need to finish now. I handed Danielle her shirt. She put it on and waited for me, so we could go downstairs. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She got on her toes and kissed my lips.

"Don't be. I should be the one that's sorry. I just wanted to see if we could make each other feel good, without sex."

"ETHAN ANTHONY! NOW!"

I looked towards the door and sighed.

"Fuck. May as well get this over with."

Danielle nodded and followed me to the stairs. When we walked past Hanna's room she stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off and continued to the stairs. We walked down into the foyer and into the den, where Mom and Dad were waiting for us.

"Sit." Dad said.

We sat on the couch, holding hands, waiting for them to start the lecture. Dad sighed and sat beside Mom in the chair.

"Were you two having sex?" Dad asked.

"No."

"Ok. What were you doing then?" Mom asked.

"We were just messing around a little. We both had our pants on."

I snuck a peak at Danielle and noticed that she looked scared. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. I gave her a small smile. Dad cleared his throat, so I looked at him.

"Ok. I believe you. It looked like Danielle had her shirt off, though. Is that correct?" I nodded.

"Danielle. I know I'm not your father, but please bare with us." She nodded. "Are you on any birth control?"

"Um…No."

Dad looked at Mom and she nodded.

"Danielle. I know it isn't any of our business, but, are you a virgin?" She nodded, shyly.

"Ok. Since none of us are stupid enough to believe that you two will not be having sex in the future, I think it would be wise if you went to the doctor and got on the shot." Mom said.

I just looked at her stunned, while Danielle nodded. I looked at Dad.

"This doesn't mean that we approve. I'm going to tell you what your mother told Matt. Not while we are home. And, Ethan, even though she will be on the shot, I expect you to wear a condom as well." I nodded.

"Do you have a game on Friday?" I nodded again.

There was a knock on the door and Dad stood to answer it. Hanna walked in smugly and stood in the doorway.

"So?"

"So nothing." I said, with a smile.

She let out this high pitch scream and stomped her foot.

"I hate my life!" She yelled, and stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

Mom sighed, and left, following her.

Dad looked at us and sighed.

"Go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

We both nodded, got up, and went upstairs. As we passed Hanna's room, I saw Mom talking to her. I gave Danielle a quick kiss and left her in front of her door. She went inside, and I made my way to my room, opened the door, shut it, and got ready for bed. What a day.

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness, again. Canned tomatoes with my mom and my niece started opening up about her abuse, so had to deal with that. Hopefully everything will start settling down soon. Please review. They make me smile.**

**badkids3**


	14. Chapter 14

DANIELLE'S POV

After Ethan gave me a kiss goodnight, I went into my new bedroom and got ready for bed. I climbed into the soft sheets and curled into a ball and stared at the wall, thinking about my life. _How did I get here. I used to have a semi-normal family. Now, my mom is dead and my dad is in jail. I miss my mom so much. Why did she have to go? Why did he have to kill her_? I let the memories of the hour after school take over.

_Bella picked Matt and me up from school and took us home. I went straight into the dining room, to start my homework. While I was working on my Government homework, Bella walked in and told me I had a phone call. I looked at her confused, and when she told me I could take it in the den, I got up and left the room. When I reached the den, I walked in, sat down, and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Miss Lubbs. This is Detective Lee from the Illinois State Police. Is this a good time to talk?"_

"_Um…Yeah."_

"_Great. Could you tell me about what you told Detective Michaels, please."_

_So, I sat there and told this police officer about what happened to my mom. After I was done, he asked me more questions about my father's temper and the abuse. Twenty minutes later, he said he would be in touch and hung up. I put the phone in its cradle and walked out of the den and into the dining room, to finish my homework. Bella was helping E and looked up when I sat down._

"_You ok?"_

_I nodded and smiled at her_.

I hugged my knees to my chest, and started sobbing, as the memories of my life before my mom died played in my head. I was so lost in my memories, I didn't hear the door open, close, and someone walk over, slide into bed with me, and hold me to them.

"Shhh. Dani. I'm here. You're ok."

I snuggled into his embrace and cried harder.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"M.m…my m..m….m…..mom." I cried.

He held me tighter, kissed the top of my head, and nodded. About an hour later, I heard his breathing even out and knew that he was asleep. The door opened and I looked up to see Bella looking at us with a small smile on her face.

"You ok?" She whispered.

I nodded and she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The next morning, I was woke up by soft kisses trailing up and down my neck. I moaned softly and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm. Good morning." He mumbled into my neck.

"Morning." I yawned out.

He moved his mouth to mine and started kissing my mouth, passionately. As the kiss deepened, I felt his hard dick against my pussy, causing me to buck into him. Before we could do anything more, we were interrupted when the door flew opened. Someone screamed, slammed the door shut, and stomped off. I looked up at Ethan and saw him sigh.

"Hanna."

I nodded and pushed him off of me, getting out of bed, to get ready for school. He sighed and got up, too. When I pulled out a shirt from my dresser, Ethan took it and put it back, causing me to look at him in confusion.

"Don't wear that today."

"Ok. What am I suppose to wear?"

"Hold on."

I watched as he ran from the room. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a pair of capris. I put them on under my nightgown and watched as he came back into the room, looking sexy as hell. He handed me a shirt and I looked down at it. His football jersey. I gasped and looked back at him.

"I thought maybe you could wear it. Since it's Friday and there's a game tonight."

I walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss and nodded my head.

"I would love to. But, aren't you suppose to wear it?"

"I am. I have two."

"Oh. Ok."

He gave me another kiss and left the room, to get ready for school. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. After I was done getting ready, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. I sat down beside Ethan and looked around. I noticed Hanna sitting at the table and she was giving me a dirty look. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and decided that I would talk to her after school. After everyone was finished eating breakfast, Bella took us to school.

School was a mass of excitement, since tonight was the first football game of the year. It was hard not to notice the dirty looks and whispers when I walked down the hallway in between classes. I don't know why, but I felt really proud to wear Ethan's football jersey. Maybe it was the fact that it showed every girl in this place that he belonged to me or it could be that I had his last name on my back. When the last bell rang, I headed to my locker and put my homework into my bag. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and soft kisses against my neck. I leaned back into him and moved my neck, granting him better access to my neck.

"Mmm. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He pulled away from me and we walked down the hall, hand in hand. We walked outside and went to stand with Matt and Katelyn, who were kissing. Ethan flicked his ear, causing him to jump and look at Ethan, with anger in his eyes.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Matt snapped.

"Hey. I just wanted to warn you that Mom just pulled into the parking lot." Ethan said, and pointed to Bella's van.

When she pulled up, the four of us got in and we headed home. Ethan, Matt, Katelyn, E, Brea, and I went into the dining room and did our homework. At five o'clock, we ate dinner and got ready to go to the game. Since Ethan and I were all ready to go, we sat down in the living room and started kissing. By the time everyone was ready, we were in full make out mode, and didn't realize everyone was waiting on us. A throat was cleared and we looked up to see Edward looking at us with his arms crossed against his chest. We got up and followed him out into the garage. Since, Ethan had to be there early, we rode with Edward, while everyone else rode with Bella.

We pulled up to the school and Ethan and I headed towards the locker rooms. I gave him a passionate kiss and told him good luck. He kissed me one more time and walked into the locker room, leaving me alone. I looked around and decided to go find the rest of the family. I started walking around and saw Hanna standing by some of her friends. I waved and walked by, figuring if Hanna was here, everyone else was. I finally found them in the bleachers and went over and sat down. Bella handed me a bag of popcorn and we waited for the game to start.

The players came running out onto the field and I spotted Ethan right away. _Damn. He looks good in his uniform_. I saw Bella point to him, showing E and Amber their brother and they started to cheer and scream his name. I laughed when he looked up, took his helmet off, and waved. Our eyes met and he winked at me, causing me to blush.

**Hanna's POV**

When we got to the game, I got out of the van and Mom gave me ten dollars, for snacks. I grabbed it and went off to find my friends. Luckily, it didn't take that long and I found Ashley, Marissa, and Trisha. They were standing by a couple of guys so I walked over.

"Hey, there you are."

"Yeah. I just got here."

I looked over to the guys and smiled at them. I didn't know them, but I definitely knew that they were older. Probably highschoolers. One of them looked me up and down and winked at me. I giggled at him and bent my head down, shyly. We turned as the football players came running out of the locker room. I saw Ethan look over at us and scowl. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away, looking at one of the guys.

"You know that guy that was looking at you?" He asked.

"Um…Yeah. Why?"

"He's an asshole."

"Yeah I know." I said and rolled my eyes, causing him to chuckle.

I looked around and noticed that Marissa and Ashley were flirting with two of the guys and Trisha and the other guy was gone. I looked back at the guy and smiled.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"He's my brother."

"Masen's your brother?" He asked wide eyed. I nodded.

"So that means that J.C. and Matt are your brothers as well." I nodded.

"Damn."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh, no. Not a problem. Trust me, I'm going to enjoy this."

I looked at him in confusion, causing him to chuckle. He looked around, walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Is your other brothers here?"

"Yeah. Probably sitting with the family."

"Oh. Ok. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

We started walking around the track, towards the Richmond Hights side. I looked around, hoping I wouldn't be caught. I let out a deep breath when I didn't see anyone I knew. He led me past a crowd of teenagers and over to a dark area. When we stopped, he looked at me and smirked.

"So, Miss Masen. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Hanna. Yours?"

"Jeff."

"Now what?"

"Whatever you want baby."

I smiled at him and hugged him around the waist. He grabbed my ass and pushed me into him, causing me to feel his hard dick. I started to get nervous, but when he captured my mouth with his, I lost all coherent thought. He deepened the kiss and started squeezing my ass, causing me to moan. _I have never had sex, but here was a very hot guy and he likes me. I wonder if it will hurt like everyone says it would_. Before I knew it, he had laid me down into the grass and was in the process of pulling my shirt and bra up. I felt the cold air hit my breasts and gasped when he attacked them with his mouth. A couple minutes later he looked at me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"I want to fuck you, Hanna. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Um…"

"Don't be nervous, baby. I'll make you feel good."

"Um…I guess." I said, uncertainly.

He quickly unzipped my pants and pulled them and my underwear off. I looked down and noticed that he had already pushed his pants down to his ankles. I took in his dick and started to get even more nervous. _Do I want this? Here? Will he get mad if I say no? I don't even know him_. He was about to thrust into me when I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" He sighed.

"Can we just wait until later?"

"No. I want to fuck you right now, right here. Just think, we fuck now, and if your good, we will be a couple. Would you like that, baby?"

"You mean if we have sex right now, you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

"Ok."

As soon as I said ok, he thrust his dick inside of me, causing me to tense up and bite my lip from the pain. He didn't notice and kept on thrusting into me over and over again. I started to sob, hoping that the pain would go away, but it didn't. It only got worse. A couple minutes later, he grunted and pulled out. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He was pulling up his pants, smirking down at me.

"Get cleaned up, slut."

"But."

"You just won me one hundred bucks, babe. I fucked Masen's sister and I still have my dick. Thanks."

He turned from me and walked off. After I sat there for a couple of minutes, I got dressed as quickly as I could, considering the blinding pain in between my legs, and started walking around the track to our side, with my arms wrapped around me and my head down. I made it over to the bathrooms and walked in, not seeing anything in front of me, and walked over to the sink. I looked up and noticed how I looked. My hair was a mess, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and my makeup was running down my face. I let out a sob, and didn't notice that someone had wrapped their arm around me.

"What happened, Hanna?" Someone said, causing me to jump.

I looked at Danielle and broke down, telling her everything. She gasped, and led me out of the bathroom, where Katelyn and Alice were. I looked at them, causing them to both gasp.

"What happened, honey." Alice asked.

I shook my head. Danielle let go of me when Alice came over and hugged me. After she let go, she turned to Danielle.

"Do you know what happened?"

She nodded and told them what had happened, causing me lower my head, in shame. Alice wrapped her arms around me, rocking me back and forth, which made me cry harder.

"Shh. It's going to be ok. Come on, lets go find your mom and dad." I nodded.

The four of us started walking, checking everywhere for them, but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. What should we do, Mom?" Katelyn asked.

"You two take her to the ambulance, I'll find them and meet you there."

They both nodded and led me over to the ambulance. After explaining to the EMTs what had happened, they had me sit down and gave me a bottle of water. The three of us sat at the back of the ambulance. Katelyn and Danielle were watching the game, and I sat there, looking down at my hands, while we waited. I looked up and noticed that the EMTs were talking amongst themselves, when we heard an announcement come over the sound system.

"Could Edward and Bella Masen please report to the ambulance, please."

I looked over to the field in time to see Ethan snap his head in our direction. Before he could do anything, he was tackled to the ground, causing him to let go of the ball. After he had gotten up, the coach yelled something at him, causing him to nod and run towards us. When he reached us, he took his helmet off and looked at us. When he saw me, he walked over, sat down, and pulled me into his arms.

"You ok?" I shook my head.

Before he could say anything else, the whole family came running up. Dad made it to us first, and kneeled down in front of me.

"What happened, peanut?"

I took a shaky breath and told them everything. After I was done, I noticed J.C., Matt, and Ethan were standing together, talking.

"Who was it?" Mom asked.

"He told me his name was Jeff."

She nodded and looked over at J.C., Matt, and Ethan.

"Anyone you three know?"

"Yeah. We know who he is. I saw her talking to him and his friends right before the game." Ethan said and looked at Ashley. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Steve was a prick, so I didn't stay with him too long."

"Ethan. Who is he?" Dad demanded.

"Jeff Kelly."

"Age?"

"17 or 18. Alls I know is that he's a senior."

Dad nodded and walked over to the EMTs. After they were done talking, they walked over.

"Hanna, you need to go to the hospital, to get checked out. Did he use protection?" Dad said.

"No." I said and bowed my head.

"Ok. Ethan go ahead and play the rest of the game. Alice, can you take care of Brea, E, and Amber for us?"

"Anything."

"J.C.. Matt. Stay here and take my car home. Your mother and I are going with Hanna."

They all nodded and he gave Alice the keys to the van and Matt the keys to his car. I got into the ambulance and laid down on the stretcher. Mom climbed in and sat next to me and Dad got in the passenger side, up front. I closed my eyes, as we pulled out of the grass and away from the game. I felt Mom grasp my hand and I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered.

"I know you are."

I watched as she wiped her eyes and give me a small smile.

"What's going to happen now?"

"The doctors will check you out and make sure everything is ok. Shut your eyes, honey. You need to rest." I nodded and shut my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

ETHAN'S POV

After the ambulance left, I gave Danielle a quick kiss and ran back out onto the field. Before we could play, coach called a timeout, so we all ran over to him and huddled around.

"Masen. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. My sister got hurt. Nothing too bad, I think."

"Ok. Why don't you go into the locker room and change." I started to interrupt, but he stopped me. "No. Your family is more important. Go."

He turned to everyone else and started going over a play. I sighed and ran off of the field, towards the locker room. When I reached the door, J.C. and Matt met me outside of the door and walked in with me. I went over to my locker, grabbed a towel and soap, and went to the showers. After my shower, I quickly got dressed. I looked at J.C. and Matt and nodded.

"Alright. What are we going to do about Kelly?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. But I do know whatever we do, it's going to involve a mass amount of pain. We need to play it cool for now. The rest will come in time." J.C. said.

Matt and I nodded and I was about to say something, when the door opened. We looked at the door and saw Jeff walk in, going towards one of the lockers. The three of us looked at each other in anticipation. When he reached us, he stopped and looked at us.

"Oh. Hey, guys. What's up?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms against my chest.

"What happened Ethan? Get kicked out of the game?" He snickered.

I was about to go after him, but J.C. held me back. J.C. looked at Jeff and smiled an evil smile.

"Hey, Kelly. How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen, today. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

We watched as he grabbed a black hoodie out of a locker and left. I turned to J.C. and scowled.

"What the fuck, J.C.. Why didn't we kick his ass?"

"Because. Just think about it. He's eighteen. Remember what Dad said?" I shook my head, looking confused. "We can get him for statutory rape. Plus. We're on school property. Matt will get suspended or worse and you'll get kicked off the football team. Let's let Detective Michaels handle it for now."

I stood there and thought about it. He did have a point, so I let it go. I gathered my things and we walked out of the locker room, to find Alice. We walked around for a little bit, and spotted everyone over by the concession stand. We walked over and I pulled Danielle into my arms. She hugged me back and reached up to give me a kiss. After the kiss, I looked at everyone. Matt and Katelyn were hugging, Alice, Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rose were keeping watch over the kids, and J.C. was getting something to drink. After a minute everyone decided to leave and head over to the hospital. Alice took the van with Brea, E, and Amber. Jasper took their car with Jackson and Erika. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose took their van with Becca, Emma, Ashley, and Shaun. And I rode in Dad's car with J.C., Matt, Katelyn, and Danielle.

We made it to the hospital fifteen minutes later, and walked over to the emergency room. I saw Grandma, Grandpa, Papa, Nana, Josh, Megan, and Grandpa Charlie sitting in the waiting room, so we walked in there and sat down. Ten minutes later, Dad walked in and sighed.

"Well. Kevin is talking to her now."

"Is she ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She's shaken up a bit, but she's fine."

"Dad."

"Yeah, J.C."

"We found out that Jeff Kelly turned eighteen today."

Dad nodded and walked out of the waiting room. I sighed and laid my head back against the wall behind me, thinking about what happened.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the waiting room and down to Hanna's room. I knocked once and when someone told me to come in, I opened the door and walked in. I sat down beside Bella and listened to Kevin ask Hanna questions.

"Did he use protection?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll talk to the doctor to see if he'll prescribe you the morning after pill."

"What's that?"

"It's a pill that you take to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh." Hanna said and hung her head.

"Hanna. Did he hurt you in any other way?"

"Um…No."

"Ok. I'll let you rest now. See ya later."

"Bye."

Kevin stood up and motioned for me to follow him out in the hall. I gave Bella a quick kiss and left the room. When we were away from prying ears, he turned to me and sighed.

"I'm not sure what to do, Edward. It's not considered rape since she consented."

"I talked to the boys and they found out that this Jeff Kelly guy just turned eighteen today."

"Ok. I can work with that. What do you want to do?"

"Arrest him. That's statutory rape."

"Ok. Let me get on it and I'll contact you soon."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Bye."

"Bye."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. After I relaxed a little bit, I walked back into Hanna's room, where the doctor was explaining her discharge papers to Bella. After she was finished, I left so Hanna could get dressed. I walked into the waiting room and looked around. Mom was reading a book to Amber and Erika, Dad was talking to Uncle Carlisle and Charlie, Aunt Esme was talking to Alice and Rose, Emmett was talking to Jasper, Megan and Josh were whispering to each other, J.C. was reading a magazine, Ethan and Danielle were cuddling with each other, Matt and Katelyn were looking at her phone, and the other kids were watching t.v. I cleared my throat to get their attention and everyone, except the little kids, looked up at me.

"Everything's done. Bella is helping her get dressed. Why don't everyone go home."

Everyone came over and gave me a hug. After they left, I looked back at Charlie, J.C., Matt, Ethan, Danielle, Megan, Josh, Brea, E, and Amber, who were getting ready to go. Five minutes later, Bella and Hanna walked into the waiting room and we all went home.

We pulled into the garage and went into the house. Megan, Bella, and Danielle started to make snacks, Hanna went up to take a bath, Brea, went into the kids' room, E went up to bed, J.C., Ethan, and Matt went out onto the deck, Charlie and Josh went into the living room, and I carried Amber up to bed. After I tucked her in, and checked on E, I walked downstairs, where everyone was in the living room. I sat down beside Bella and she laid her head on my chest. I looked over at the boys.

"Boys. Don't do anything to Jeff. Let Kevin handle it." They nodded and looked down.

"Meg. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just worried about Hanna."

"I know, but what's done is done. There is nothing else we can do right now."

"I know. I just feel like I should have been here more."

"Megan, don't. It's not your fault. It's ours." Ethan said and pointed to Matt, J.C., and himself.

"No. It's no ones fault besides Jeff's" I said sternly. I continued before anyone could interrupt me. "Tell me this. Boys, did you know about this little bet that was going on?" They shook their heads. "Megan. You are a woman who lives outside of this house now and is pregnant. Your first priority is my grandson or granddaughter. Understand" She nodded and bit her lip.

Brea looked at me in confusion.

"Dad. What happened to Hanna?"

"Um…" I stammered and looked at Bella.

"Come on Brea. Lets go talk."

Brea nodded, got up, and followed Bella out of the room. After they were gone, J.C. huffed.

"Wait until I get my hands on that fucker. I'm going to kill the son-of-a-bitch."

"J.C., calm down. You will not do anything." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because, this is what I was talking about when you three got in trouble. Do you remember?"

"Yes." J.C. whispered.

"Now. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed, extremely pissed. But, I'm going to let the police deal with it and so are the three of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." J.C., Matt, and Ethan said in unison.

I sighed and turned to Charlie.

"Thank you for coming up, you didn't have to."

"I know, son. It's been awhile since I've seen everyone, so I figured I would come up for the weekend."

"Yeah. How's Sue?"

"Good. She couldn't get off this weekend, so she stayed home. Don't worry though. She's meeting with some of her friends on the reservation, so she won't be bored."

I chuckled and nodded.

A half an hour later, Matt, J.C., Ethan, and Danielle went upstairs to go to bed. Bella came down and snuggled into my chest. We sat around and talked for another hour, before Josh and Megan left to go home. Charlie went into the guestroom, and Bella and I went upstairs, checked on the kids, and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke to an empty bed. I laid there for a couple minutes, before I got up and headed into the bathroom, for a shower. After I was done, I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Bella, Charlie, E, Brea, Amber, and Hanna were eating breakfast. I walked over to each of them, except Charlie, and gave them a kiss on the forehead, before I got my cup of coffee. I grabbed a plate of waffles and sat beside Bella. While I was eating, Matt, J.C., Ethan, and Danielle came down and fixed a plate.

After breakfast, Charlie went into the living room to read the paper, Ethan and Danielle went to the kids' room, Matt went back upstairs, J.C. went out on the deck, E and Amber went to play in their rooms, Brea went down to watch a movie in the theater, and Hanna laid down on the couch in the living room. I helped Bella with the dishes, then went into the den, to catch up on work.

An hour later, the phone rang, so I put my pen down and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward. It's Kevin."

"Hey Kev. What's up?"

"Well. I just wanted to let you know that we have Jeffrey Kelly in custody."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is. I have a question though."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Do any of the boys know a Kristy Thompson?"

I sat back and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah."

"Did they know that she's only fourteen?"

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"Did you know that she is Mr. Kelly's cousin?"

"No. Are they in trouble?"

"Not right now, but he did say an eye for an eye and all that bull."

"Ok. What do I do?"

"Nothing for now. I'll stop by after I get off."

"Ok. Talk to ya then."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and banged my head on my desk. After a moment, I got up and walked into the foyer, where I heard Brea yelling at E. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella trying to restrain her and E looking scared.

"What's going on?"

"E went into my room and destroyed everything! I hate him! I wish I could move in with Megan. There, no one will mess with my stuff!"

I walked over to the island and sat down.

"Ok. What did he mess up, Brea?"

"Everything!" She yelled and threw her hands in the air.

I looked over at E and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Edward?"

"I didn't do anything, Dad. I swear."

"Edward Cullen Masen?"

"Dad!"

"Fine. You're grounded. Brea. What did he do? Specifically."

"He threw my books all over, went through my dresser, and broke my princess doll."

"Edward. Did you do that?"

"No." He lied.

I turned back to Brea and sighed.

"How do you know it was him, Brea?" Bella asked.

"Because I saw him leave my room!"

"Come on. Lets go see what your room looks like. Edward. Deal with your son."

I nodded and watched as Brea and Bella went upstairs. I looked at E and motioned for him to come over and sit beside me. He slowly walked over and jumped up onto the stool, while looking down.

"E. Tell me the truth. Did you destroy your sister's room?" He nodded.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Edward."

He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Why?" I repeated.

"I don't know."

"Come on. You can do better than that."

"I was bored."

"You were bored." I repeated, causing him to nod his head.

"Ok. Come with me."

We got up and he followed me out onto the deck and down the stairs, to the backyard, where J.C. was.

"Yo Dad. What's up?"

I stopped in front of J.C. and motioned for E to stand beside me.

"Well, J.C. Your brother was bored and decided to destroy Brea's bedroom. I think it would be wise if he was less bored. Care to help me out?"

"Sure. I still have to pick up the toys, pick up the pinecones, pick up sticks, then mow. I think I can find something for him to do. Come on shorty."

E walked up to J.C. and they started to walk over to the shed, to get supplies, when I stopped them.

"Jacob."

He turned his head and looked at me, with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Um….Yeah?"

"Detective Michaels will be here in a little bit to talk to you and your brothers."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

He nodded and gulped, before he turned back to E and they finished walking to the shed. I walked back into the house and went upstairs, to Brea's room. I walked in and took in the sight in front of me. It looked like a tornado hit. It looked more like the boys' room than her room. Usually her room is neat.

Bella and Brea weren't there, so I walked down the hall and knocked on Matt's door.

"Come in."

I opened his door and saw him sitting at his desk.

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

"Tell Ethan, too."

I shut his door and walked back downstairs. Ten minutes later, Ethan and Matt came downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. I walked out onto the deck and looked down at J.C. and E, who were picking up pinecones.

"Jacob. Inside. Edward. Keep picking up and then start on the sticks."

They both nodded and J.C. came running up the stairs, while I went inside. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. After I was done, I threw it away and walked over to the intercom and pushed the button for all of the rooms.

"Bella. Could you please join our sons and me in the living room, as soon as you have a moment, please."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat. Charlie was already sitting in the recliner and he looked at me, in confusion. Bella joined us, a couple minutes later, and I just sat back and watched the boys. I know it's mean. But hey, I like to watch them sweat.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Bella got up and went over to answer it. I heard the door close and Bella and Kevin walked in. Bella sat back down next me, while Kevin sat in the other recliner. He rested his elbows on his knees and look at the boys. He let them squirm for a couple of minutes before he started his questions.

"Do you three know a Kristy Thompson?"

Ethan, J.C., and Matt looked at each other and turned to Kevin, nodding.

"J.C.. Did you have sex with her?"

I watched as he gulped and nodded his head, causing Kevin to sigh.

"J.C.. Did you have sex with her?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let me ask you this again. J.C.. Did you have sex with her?"

J.C. sat there and thought about it for a minute. He looked at me quickly, before he answered the question.

"No."

"Good."

"Matt. Did you have sex with her?"

"No." He said and shook his head.

"Good. Ethan. Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Great."

"Now. Have any of you had any sexual relations of any kind with her?"

They looked at each other before they looked at Kevin and shook their heads.

"Great. Now. Remember these answers. Since she's fourteen, she's a minor. None of you touched her, got it?"

I looked over at them and they all nodded their heads.

"You guys are probably wondering why I'm asking you this, right?" They nodded. "She's Jeff Kelly's cousin and he told us it was an eye for an eye. Since we have proof of the act with Hanna, he's in jail. Since we have no concrete proof about Miss Thompson, it's 'she said/he said' and if you keep with the no answers, none of you will be able to be prosecuted. Now. I need to ask you these questions, for the record. Remember this will be recorded and if you slip and tell the truth, I can't erase it." They nodded, in understanding. "Let's begin."

"This is Detective Kevin Michaels, badge number 58974. It is 3:45pm on August 27, 2017. First suspect is Jacob Charles Masen. Birth date is July 27, 1999. Second suspect is Ethan Anthony Masen. Birth date is July 14, 2000. Third suspect is Matthew William Masen. Birth date is August 9, 2000. The suspects parents, Edward and Isabella Masen, are present. Jacob Charles Masen. Please state your age."

"Eighteen."

"Jacob. Do you know Kristina Ann Thompson, age 14?"

"No."

"Have you had sexual intercourse or any other sexual relations with Miss Thompson?"

"No."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Jacob. Ethan Anthony Masen. Please state your age."

I watched as Danielle walked into the kitchen and stood by the island. Bella stood and walked over to her and whispered something to her. I turned back to the interrogation.

"Ethan. Do you know Kristina Ann Thompson?"

"No."

"Have you had sexual intercourse or any other sexual relations with Miss Thompson?"

"No."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ethan. Matthew William Masen. Please state your age."

"Seventeen."

"Matthew. Do you know Kristina Ann Thompson?"

"No."

"Have you had sexual intercourse or any other sexual relations with Miss Thompson?"

"No."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Matthew. End of questioning."

I watched as Kevin pushed stop on the recorder and stood up and shook the boys' hands. He walked over to us and I shook his hand after he gave Bella a hug.

"I better get going. I'll talk to you all later."

Charlie got up and followed him out the front door. I looked at the boys and rose an eyebrow.

"Now. J.C., back outside. Matt. Ethan. Go do whatever you were doing before I called you down."

J.C. went outside, Matt, Ethan, and Danielle went back upstairs, while I cuddled with Bella. She sighed and buried her face in my chest, taking a deep breath. Hopefully all of this will blow over soon, without any of my boys in jail.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHARLIE POV**

**I was sitting in the living room enjoying the sports page when Edward, Bella, J.C., Ethan, and Matt walked in and sat down. I sat there in confusion, while I watched the three boys shifted on the couch. When Kevin came in and started the interrogation, I was shocked that he was asking the boys to lie. On top of that, it was a sworn statement. I looked over at Edward and saw that even though he wasn't interrupting, he was not happy with the situation.**

**After Kevin was finished, he stood and left the room. I quickly stood and followed him out. As soon as the front door shut behind me, I grabbed Kevin's arm.**

"**What the hell was that?"**

**He turned and squared his shoulders.**

"**I'm saving your grandsons' asses. That's what that was."**

"**Kevin." I said and sighed. "It's not right. All of us know that those boys were lying. How the hell are they going to learn the respect and the fact that what they do has consequences. They need to be punished. I know they are sorry for what they did, but they need to own up to it."**

**Kevin stood there and thought about what I had just said. After a couple of minutes, he looked at me and nodded.**

"**Ok."**

"**Give me the tape."**

**He sighed and handed me the tape, before he turned and left. I shut my eyes, sighed, and shook my head. I went back into the house and walked into the living room and looked at Edward.**

"**Well. What do you think, Edward?"**

"**I don't like it. Yeah, I don't want the boys to go to jail, but this isn't right."**

"**I agree. Tell the boys to come back down here."**

**I watched as Edward walked over to the intercom and told Matt and Ethan to come back down and then go out onto the deck. As soon as the three boys were back in the living room, I took the tape out of my pocket, held it up, and then smashed it. All three of them gasped.**

"**You will tell the truth about this matter." I said and stomped out of the room.**

**EPOV**

The next three days were out of control, to say the least. Kevin Michaels put in his resignation, J.C., Matt, and Ethan were arrested, and Hanna was blaming herself for everything that had happened. Luckily, Matt was let go, but J.C. and Ethan weren't so lucky. Kristy had told the officers that she had not had sex with Matt. When he got home, he took Danielle into his room and they stayed in there for the rest of the day. I knew she was having a hard time without Ethan, so I left them alone. A couple days after J.C. and Ethan were arrested, they were released into Bella and my care. All charges against them were dropped since technically Ethan and Kristy never had sexual intercourse, and J.C. is less than four years older than her. When they arrived home, everything seemed to return normal. Bella and I decided not to punish them further, therefore, they continued to be grounded until January.

A month after the incident, Kristy's mother called the house and informed Bella that her daughter was pregnant and it was one of our boys'. We knew it wasn't Ethan's, so we sat J.C. down and told him the news. After that he was quiet and kept to himself. He didn't hang out with the family anymore and only answered in one word responses when someone asked him a question.

It was now October 26, and Bella and I were watching the news, when J.C. walked in and sat down. He sighed and looked up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son."

"Um.. Can we talk?"

I nodded, kissed Bella's forehead, got up, and walked over to the basement stairs. When we got down there, I walked over to the bar and poured two shots and put the bottle away. J.C. sat down and downed his shot. I tossed mine back and waited for him to start. When he didn't, I cleared my throat.

"J.C.. You need to talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Um.. Everything, I guess. Fuck. I might be a father."

"Yes. You might be. But, you might not be. I can say one thing though. I am proud of you."

He snapped his head up and gave me a confused look.

"Why? I completely fucked up my life."

"No. You didn't. You are working. You are going to school. If the baby is yours, I know for a fact that you will step up and be a good father. But the biggest reason why I am proud of you is, is that you didn't go back to your old ways." He nodded. "You'll get there, son. Just keep your head up. Things will turn around for you."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too. Why don't you go on up to bed. It's late and we have a big day tomorrow."

"K. Um. What's tomorrow?"

"Court."

"Oh. Ok. How's Hanna?"

"She's scared about having to testify, but other than that, she's fine."

"Good. Night."

"Night."

I watched as he got up and went upstairs. I sighed and walked over to the bar and refilled my shot glass. I drank it and shut off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be stressful for everyone. I walked upstairs and noticed that the lights were off, so I went over, to make sure the doors were locked and headed up to bed. I heard talking coming from Hanna's room so I walked over and opened her door. J.C. was sitting on her bed. Hanna was curled up in his arms. They both looked up and I smiled at them.

"Night. Don't stay up to late."

They both said night, so I shut the door and went into my room, where Bella was sound asleep. I went into the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed. When I climbed into bed, Bella rolled over and cuddled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and thought about tomorrow.

**J.C.'s POV**

After I left the basement, I walked up the stairs to go to my room. As I walked by Hanna's room I heard her crying, so I knocked on the door, softly. When she told me to come in, I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She whispered and gave me a small smile.

I walked in, shut the door, and sat on the bed beside her. She sniffled and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She looked up at me in confusion. "Why? You have no reason to be sorry."

"Yeah, I do. I wasn't there for you. I'm your big brother and I didn't even know that the court date is tomorrow. I should have been there for you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. But. You don't have to apologize. I was stupid." I started to interrupt her, but she held up her hand. "No. Listen. I was stupid because I thought if I did the things that older kids did, then I would be cool. I was wrong."

I held her tighter to me, letting her cry on my shirt. There was a knock on the door, and Dad poked his head in and told us not to stay up late. After he was gone, I laid my head down on hers and sighed.

"This whole situation is fucked up but I do know that Jeff will get what's coming to him. I don't think he realized that you're only thirteen. I think he just wanted to get back at me, and he used you to do that. I….."

"J.C.. Stop. It's not your fault. You know. We should really listen to Dad. He might be right. It's not our fault, it's Jeff's."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You know, peanut. I think you're right. Lets get this shit out of the way, and then do something. Just you and me."

"Um. Aren't you still grounded?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "We can do something here, though."

"Oh. Ok."

I gave her a big hug and got up off of her bed.

"Night."

"Night."

The next morning, I got up to someone banging on my door. I groaned, sat up, rubbed my hand over my face, and looked down at my morning wood. I sighed and got up. After I was done in the bathroom, I walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and the apple jacks and made myself a bowl of cereal. After I sat down, I looked over at Ethan and he gave me a fist bump.

"Hey bro." He said through a mouthful of his own cereal.

"Hey."

He sighed and turned back to his breakfast. I thought for a minute and decided to tease him a little, so I turned to him and waited until he looked up. It didn't take him to long, and he looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Avete fottuto vostra donna aneora?" (_Have you fucked your woman yet?_)

He dropped his spoon into the bowl and scowled at me.

"Va' a forti fottere." (_Fuck off_)

"Avete quini." (_So you have._)

"No."

"Perchè no?" (_Why not?_)

"Poiché." (_Because._)

"J.C.. Leave your brother alone." Dad said, trying not to snicker.

"Fine." I shrugged and finished my cereal.

After I put my bowl in the dishwasher, I looked up and saw Ethan and Danielle whispering back and forth. He looked up at me and I gave him a smirk. He looked around quickly, before he flipped me off. I shook my head and headed up to get ready to go.

Three hours later Mom, Dad, Grandpa Charlie, Hanna, and I walked out of the courtroom. The judge called a break to go over his sentencing, or whatever they do. I didn't know, and I don't really care. All I know is, is that I'm hungry as fuck and we could finally eat. After we ate, Dad drove us back to the courthouse and we walked in and sat down. Hanna sat beside me and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up and smiled. The door opened and the Judge walked in. Everyone stood up.

"Please take your seats. On the count of second-degree rape of a child to have sexual intercourse with a person who is at least 12 but less than 14 years old if the actor is at least 36 months older than the victim. I find that Jeffrey Thomas Kelly is found guilty. You will serve a sentence of five years in FDC - Sea Tac. Case adjourned."

I grabbed Hanna and gave her a big hug. After everyone hugged her, we got up and walked out of the courthouse. When we got home, Mom and Dad decided to throw a party, since everyone was here. It was cool outside, so Dad, Papa, Grandpa Charlie, and Grandpa started the grill, while Ethan, Matt, Chris, and I gathered firewood for the fire pit.

After dinner, everyone was sitting around when we heard commotion come from the house. Dad looked around at everyone and sighed.

"Does anyone know where Ethan and Danielle are?"

I sat there and snickered. I could probably guess what the noise from the house was. After everyone said no, Dad got up and headed for the house.

**ETHAN'S POV**

After dinner, everyone went over and got comfortable around the huge fire that we had made. I wrapped my arm around Danielle and held her to me. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Eth? Can we go inside and talk?"

I looked around, to see if anyone was paying attention. When I was confident that no one was, I looked at her and nodded. We got up and snuck back into the house and up the stairs. When we reached my room, I shut the door. When I turned around, Danielle was laying on the bed, looking at me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. When I got to the bed, I laid down beside her and wrapped my hand over her hip.

"What's up, baby?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Alone."

"Oh. What did you have in mind?"

I knew what I wanted to do, but I had promised her that we could take it slow.

"I don't know. Is there anything that you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Dani."

"Oh. Ok."

We laid there just looking at each other for a while. Her breathing started to get labored, and I knew she was turned on. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. The kiss was passionate and when I ran my tongue against her lip, she opened up to me. Our tongues danced together and she started running her hands up and down my chest, under my shirt. I was so horny, I gently pushed her onto her back and slowly trailed my hand down to her covered pussy. She moaned as I rubbed against her denim shorts, roughly, while she shifted her hips. She scraped her nails down my chest, over my stomach, to the top of my shorts. Her other hand left my hair and ran down my back and stopped at my shorts. She grabbed them and yanked them down. By the time she had my shorts and boxers to my ankles, I had her shorts undone and was in the process of sliding my hand into her underwear. She grabbed my hand and before I could say anything, she pulled them down and kicked them off. I started kissing her neck and let my fingers rub through her wet lips.

"Oh God, Ethan. That feels so good."

I stopped what I was doing and leaned up to take my shirt off. As soon as it hit the ground, I saw that her shirt was off and she was in the process of taking her bra off. I let my eyes roam her body and was awe struck at what I saw. _Fucking beautiful_. I took her breast into my mouth and started sucking and biting her nipple softly. She started running her hands through my hair, gasping for breath.

"Eth..Ethan. Please. More. I want more."

I looked up at her.

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I want to make love with you. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and captured my lips in a fierce kiss. I leaped up, to get a condom. I took a step, forgetting about my shorts around my ankles and fell hard onto the floor. Danielle looked at me and giggled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

I quickly stripped out of my shorts, grabbed a condom, and leapt back on top of her. I sheathed myself with the condom and lined up with her dripping core.

"Are you ready?" I asked and gave her a quick kiss.

She nodded, so I slowly pushed into her. When I reached her barrier, I kissed her neck and pushed through, stopping when I was buried all the way in. She gasped and held me to her tightly. I groaned, from the strain.

"You ok." I choked.

"Yeah. Just a minute."

I nodded and was trying my hardest not to move. I felt her relax and she started to move her hips. I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. As I did this, she moaned, loudly. I grunted and did it again, over and over. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I heard the door open and close, but I didn't care. I was in heaven.

"Fuck. You feel good." I grunted.

I attacked her mouth with mine and sped up my pace. Danielle grabbed my shoulders and lifted her hips to meet mine. Everything flew out of my mind as I exploded into the condom. Her arms fell onto the bed and I rolled off of her. We both laid there for a couple of minutes, trying to catch our breaths. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back tiredly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. If I would have known it would be that good, we would have done it sooner."

I laughed and pulled her into me. A couple minutes later, I heard laughing coming in from outside and sighed.

"We should probably go back out."

"Yeah. Probably."

I gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed. As we were pulling our clothes back on, I kept on giving her small kisses. She was giggling and was smiling like a fool. After we were dressed, we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danielle gasped and I looked up to see Dad sitting at the island with his arms crossed. _Shit! _

**A/N: There you go everyone. Hopefully I am back for good. I don't think I will be able to post everyday like I did before, but the juices are at full swing. My goal is to post every Tuesday. We'll see how that goes. Thank you to everyone that kept me and my family in their prayers.**

**badkids3**


	17. Outtake Part I

EPOV

On June 22, we were getting ready to head to Orlando, Florida, for vacation. I had booked the vacation, secretly, several months back. Nobody, but me, knew about this. At J.C.'s graduation party, I had everyone sit down and I told them that we were going on vacation and that they would need two weeks of vacation time. Everyone tried to get me to tell them where we were going, but I wasn't budging. Bella even pulled the no sex card. It was hard and I almost caved on several occasions, but I made it in the end. The whole family got the time off and were meeting here tonight, since we were leaving at six to catch our nine o'clock flight. A couple days ago, I called Renee and told her to stay in Florida and meet us at the airport. She squealed and told me that she wouldn't call or answer our phone calls, until we got here. That way she wouldn't be tempted to ruin the surprise. I planned on telling everyone where we were going tomorrow morning.

Josh and Megan arrived in the morning. Charlie and Sue arrived at two. Emmett, Rose, Chris, Becca, Emma, Ashley, and Shaun arrived around three. Jasper, Alice, Katelyn, Jackson, and Erika arrived at three-thirty. Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, Mom, and Dad arrived at five-thirty with pizza for everyone. Everyone grabbed some pizza and headed out on the deck. After everyone was fed, the little kids ran down the stairs and into the backyard, to play, the older kids sat around one of the tables and started playing cards, while us adults discussed sleeping arrangements. Jasper and Alice had the guestroom to the left of the stairs in the basement, Emmett and Rose took the guestroom next to Jasper and Alice's, Mom and Dad took the guestroom they use to stay in when they lived here, Charlie and Sue took the pullout couch in the Living room, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme took the guestroom next to the gym, in the basement, Chris will sleep in J.C.'s room, Ashley will sleep in Hanna's room, Shaun will sleep in E's room, Matt and Jackson will sleep in Ethan's room, Becca, Katelyn, and Emma will sleep in Matt's room, Erika will sleep in Brea's room, and Megan and Josh will sleep in her old room.

After we had that all figured out, Bella walked over and told the little ones that it was time for baths. Ashley, Hanna, Brea, Erika, E, Shaun, and Amber came over, running up the stairs and Bella, Rose, Aunt Esme, Mom, and Alice followed them into the house. I walked over to the other kids and watched as they played Bull. After that game, I told them to go into the family living room. They picked up the cards and went inside. Uncle Carlisle, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and I followed and went over to the living room, and sat down.

When everyone was in the room, I stood and looked around. There were people on every seat, at the island, and on the floor.

"Ok. I know everyone is wondering where we are going."

"Wait. Shouldn't we wait until Mom and Phil get here?" Bella asked.

"No. They aren't going to be here tonight." Bella started to interrupt, but I put my hand up, stopping her. "The reason why they're not coming tonight is because they are going to meet us at the airport tomorrow. They are staying in Florida."

I stood there and waited for someone to catch what I had said. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"So, we're going to Florida?" I nodded.

"To Jacksonville?" I shook my head and noticed everyone was looking at me in confusion.

"No. We aren't going to Jacksonville. They are meeting us in Orlando. We are going to Disney World."

It took about a half a second for the kids to soak in what I said. The little ones started to jump up and down, with excitement, while the older ones bumped fists or squealed. I shook my head and told them to quiet down. When they were quiet, I continued.

"Our flight leaves at nine o'clock, in the morning, so we need to get up early. I plan on getting up around four-thirty and leave around six. Bella. Anything you want to add?"

She nodded and let the kids know about the sleeping arrangements. After everything was settled, Bella, Alice, and Rose followed the kids upstairs and made sure they were in the right spot. Mom and Dad headed for their room. Josh and Megan headed to her room. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme headed down to the basement. Emmett and Jasper headed down to the basement, to wait for their wives. And I pulled the couch out into the bed, for Charlie and Sue. There were already sheets on the bed, so I went upstairs to grab a blanket and a couple of pillows from the hall closet. I went back downstairs and Sue helped me put the blanket on the bed. I threw the pillows on it, and bid them goodnight. I walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom, where Bella was checking everyone's luggage. I went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. After I was done, I pulled on my boxers and a pair of shorts and walked out into the bedroom.

"Everything ready, Love?"

"Yeah. Just need to take everything downstairs."

I nodded and walked over to her.

"I'll take them down. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, so I started grabbing the luggage and took them downstairs. By the time I was done, I was exhausted. I walked back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

The next morning, the alarm went off and I groaned, not wanting to get up. Bella giggles from beside me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Come on, baby. Lets get going. I won't be surprised if some of the kids are all ready awake."

I nodded and sat up, groaning. _I'm too old for this shit_. Bella got up and went into the bathroom. Since she was in the bathroom and I had to wait, I plopped back down and threw the blanket over my head. I must have fallen back to sleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt the bed move under little feet. The blanket was pulled from my head and I looked to see that Amber, E, Shaun, and Erika were dressed and looking at me.

"Come on, Dad! We gotta go!" E said, excitedly.

I groaned, ran my hand through my hair, and nodded.

"All right. I'm up."

I looked around and didn't see Bella.

"Where's your mom?"

"Making breakfast. Come on, get up!" E said.

"Ok. Everyone downstairs so I can get ready."

The four of them jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. I sighed and went into the bathroom. After my shower, I put my shorts and a t-shirt on and headed down the stairs, where I could here excited voices coming from the kitchen. As I walked in, everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"Are you ready, now?" Dad asked.

""Yeah." I said and looked down at myself, making sure I was completely dressed.

"Ok." He said and everyone went back to what they were doing.

I shrugged and walked over, grabbed a cup, and poured myself a cup of coffee. I stood there and watched as everyone ate and bustled about. After I was done with my coffee, I walked out into the foyer and looked around. _Where the hell is the luggage_? I stood there, stumped for a minute and walked back into the kitchen.

"Um…Where's everyone's luggage? I was going to load them up."

"Oh. We all ready did that, Dad. Thanks for the help." J.C. snapped, sarcastically.

I sighed and looked at everyone.

"Sorry."

After everyone was done eating, we loaded everyone into the cars and headed to the airport. Check in went smoothly, but we hit a roadblock at security. Amber didn't want to take her shoes off, J.C. wouldn't take his things out of his pockets, and E was pushing Brea and Hanna. I finally got sick of it and snapped.

"Everyone better stop it right now! If you don't, we will get our luggage and we will go home, while everyone else goes. Now. Amber, take your shoes off. J.C. do what your told for once. E, leave your sisters alone. Can you handle that or do you want to go home?"

Everyone but J.C. complied. J.C. stood there and glared at me.

"Do it J.C."

"No."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. When he wouldn't budge, I threw my hands in the air and walked through the medal detector. I watched as Bella walked up to him and softly, but firmly, talked to our oldest son. It looked like what she was saying didn't do anything and she sighed, walked through, and stood next to me. Everyone was through, except Charlie and J.C. I looked over at the security guard and he smiled at me and walked over to them. I had noticed before that he and Charlie were talking and was wondering what was going on. We all watched as Charlie and the security guard talked to J.C., and he lost all color in his face at what they were saying. He nodded at them and emptied his pockets and put his items in the bucket. As the bucket came out of the machine, I saw a pack of cigarettes. I shook my head and looked down at Bella. She was watching the other kids, so I didn't say anything.

After everyone was through security, we made our way over to the departure gate, and sat down. I looked down at my watched and noticed we only had about ten minutes to wait. Good thing we got up when we did. We boarded the plain and waited for take-off. The kids were excited and was bouncing in their seats, while everyone else was getting situated. I looked over at Bella and smiled at her. She smiled at me and made sure Amber was buckled up. I looked down and made sure E was situated, as well.

During the flight, Bella and I constantly scolded the kids. If E wasn't kicking Hanna's seat, then he was throwing stuff at Brea. I had to continually tell him to knock it off. Amber slept the entire time. Hanna and Brea were yelling at E. Matt was sitting next to Katelyn and he was writing in a notebook. J.C. and Ethan were making a game out of how many times they could get the stewardess to come over to them. I looked around and noticed Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice were having the same problems as we were. About halfway there, I saw Ethan give J.C. and Chris a bump fist, get up from his chair, and head to the bathroom. I followed him with my eyes, suspiciously, but E distracted me when he kicked Hanna's seat, making her yell out.

**Ethan's POV**

J.C. and I were having fun, calling the stewardess over and flirting with her. She was hot and we were having fun. After the fifth time, she came over and handed me a note and left. I quickly opened it and read.

_Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. You won't be sorry_.

I showed J.C. and he snickered and showed it to Chris. He turned in his seat and gave me a fist bump. I gave one to J.C., got up, and made my way over to the bathroom. Before I entered, I looked over at Mom and Dad and noticed that they were occupied. I looked over at everyone else and was happy that no one was paying attention to me. I then turned to where the stewardesses were standing and gave them a wink and walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it, and the stewardess slid in.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey."

She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to her, kissing me fiercely. I groaned and pulled her to me. When the tight space was becoming a hindrance, I grabbed her ass and pulled her up my body. She wrapped her legs around me and rubbed her pussy against my dick. I groaned again and looked around. I saw the sink and turned, sitting her on it. I trailed my lips to her neck and started sucking and biting, anywhere I could reach.

"Voglio cazzo lei tanto male fim d'ore." (_I want to fuck you so bad right now_.)

She moaned and grinded herself into me.

"More."

"Ti piace quasto, lei sporca?" (_You like this, you dirty whore_?)

She moaned again and quickly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them and my boxers down. She then pulled her underwear down. I lifted her skirt and bit down on her neck. Yes. I know it's mean, but I wanted everyone out there to know that she was just fucked. I pulled a condom from my shorts and slid it on. As I grabbed a hold of my dick and lined us up, I thrust into her, causing her to yell out and I grabbed her hips. I continued to bite and suck on her neck as I pounded into her wet pussy. I could feel her clench around me, and knew that she was close. She screamed out as she came and I continued to pound into her. A couple more thrusts and I exploded into the condom. When I was finished, I pulled out of her, took the condom off, flushed it, and pulled my pants up.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I shrugged and left the bathroom, walked down the isle, and sat down, giving J.C. and Chris a big smile. About ten minutes later, the stewardess walked down the isle with a cart, handing out drinks. Everyone looked at her in disgust, when they saw all the hickeys I had left. Everyone on board knew she didn't have them at take off. She stopped next to J.C. and I and handed me another note. I looked over at Dad and saw that he was scowling at me. I shrugged and asked for a soda. She handed it to me and smiled.

"Puttana." (_Whore_.)

J.C. and I snickered when she said your welcome. I watched as she pushed the cart up to my dad's seat. He looked up at her and gasped. I slapped my hand against my mouth, to keep from laughing.

The rest of the flight, J.C., Chris, and I talked about what we were going to do when we got to Florida. Every fifteen minutes or so, the stewardess would walk by and bat her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

After we landed, Dad, Uncle Em, Jasper, Grandpa, Papa, Grandpa Charlie, J.C., Matt, Chris, and I grabbed all of the luggage and we followed everyone out to the rental cars, where Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil were waiting for us. We loaded up and got into the vans. Before I got in, I looked up and saw the stewardess that I fucked on the plane heading over to us. I quickly got in and hoped Dad would go. Luckily, he pulled away from the curb, as she walked up. I waved and winked at her and sat back, to enjoy the ride.

**EPOV**

I noticed Ethan was looking pretty satisfied with himself and I tried to figure out why, but when the stewardess, that they were messing with came over, I was pretty sure of the reason. She had hickeys and bite marks all over her neck that weren't there before. I glanced at Ethan and noticed that he looked pretty smug. I shook my head and continued to try and keep E occupied.

When we reached _Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa_, I got out and headed into the lobby. I checked in and was shown where the villas were. After I was done, I looked around and saw a huge carousel horse in the middle of the lobby. I smiled and headed back out to the van. I got in and headed towards the villas. When we all pulled up, I got out and passed out keys to everyone's villas. Emmett and Rose would be staying in a two bedroom with their kids, Jasper and Alice would be staying in a two bedroom with their kids, Mom and Dad, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, Josh and Megan, Charlie and Sue, and Phil and Renee would be staying in a one bedroom, and Bella, the kids, and I would be staying in a three bedroom. After I handed out the keys, J.C., Matt, Ethan, and I started unloading the van, while Bella took the others into the villa and got them settled down. After everything was put away, the boys went out to the pool, while Bella and I decided on dinner. Since it was six o'clock, we decided that we would just order pizza for tonight.

After dinner, everyone met out at the pool and discussed the events that we would be doing for the next two weeks, while the kids swam. We decided that we would relax tomorrow, Magic Kingdom on Wednesday and Thursday, Sea World on Friday, no where on Saturday and Sunday, the beach on Monday, Gator Land on Tuesday, Animal Kingdom on Wednesday, the rest of the week we would relax and do whatever, and on Monday we would go to Blizzard Beach, before we left on Tuesday. The kids were excited and us adults were excited for them. I knew this vacation was well deserved and hoped that it would pull J.C. out of his funk that he's been in. I sat back and watched as the kids played in the pool. After a while, I looked over at the boys and noticed that Matt was missing. I sat up to look for him, when Bella came over and sat beside me.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Matt isn't here. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He and Katelyn went to the arcade."

"Oh. Ok."

I laid back down and enjoyed the feel of the sun beating against my skin. An hour later, Matt and Katelyn came back and jumped into the pool, while Bella, Alice, and Rose gathered the little kids up and took them back to the villas for bed. I watched as Chris, J.C., and Ethan teased Matt about something. I shook my head and thought about what it was like to be their age. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Megan came over and sat beside me and smacked my leg. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Sweet pea. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm so glad the morning sickness hasn't started yet. I know I'll have it, Mom did with E and Amber, but I just hope it doesn't start until we get home."

"Yeah. You're going to be a great mother, Megan. Just like yours."

"Yeah."

I noticed that she didn't really agree with me, so I sat up and patted to the spot next to me. She slid onto my chair and I wrapped my arm around her, while she hugged me to her.

"What's the matter, Megan?"

"It's nothing."

"No. It's something. Now tell your old Dad." I said, causing her to giggle.

"It's stupid."

"Tell me, please."

"Ok. It's just that I'm worried that I will turn out like Tanya."

"Meg. You won't turn out like her, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Simple. You know what she did to you and to Ethan and Hanna was wrong. Plus, you know what a good mother is like. Bella will always be your mother, just like I will always be your father. Never doubt that. You know what it is like to be loved unconditionally by your parents and that will show when my grandson or granddaughter is born. I also can see you being a good mother now. You love your child, that is something Tanya never showed when she was pregnant with any of you. So, you don't have to worry."

She sniffled, while nodding her head against my chest.

"Thank you. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweet pea." I said and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled and looked up at me. I wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her. We were interrupted when Josh walked up.

"You ok, Baby?"

"Yeah. Just having a heart to heart with Dad. You ready to go to bed."

"Yeah, if you're done."

Megan nodded, gave me a kiss on my cheek, got up, and followed Josh to their villa. I sighed and looked over at the pool. Katelyn, Becca, Emma, Ashley, and Hanna were in the shallow end, talking in hush whispers, and J.C., Matt, Ethan, Chris, and Jackson were getting out. They walked up to me, dripping wet.

"Dad? Is it alright if we go to the arcade for a little bit?" Ethan asked.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was getting late.

"It's fine with me. Be back at the villas at eleven, ok."

They all nodded and left for the arcade. I got up and gathered my things.

"Girls. Time to head in." I yelled.

They nodded, swam to the stairs, got out, and grabbed their towels, drying off. Becca, Emma, and Ashley went to their villa, Katelyn went to hers, and Hanna and I went to ours. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on the patio with my mom, her mom, Sue, Rose, Alice, and Aunt Esme. Hanna went to change into her pajamas, so I walked out and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the side of her head. I told them where the boys were and what time I told them to be back, and went back inside, to get ready for bed. An hour later, I heard the door to our bedroom open and Bella walked in, stripping out of her clothes and climbing into bed. I pulled her to me and buried my nose in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Love. The boys back?"

"Yeah."

I started kissing down her neck, letting my intentions be known, loud and clear. Bella shifted, so I was now laying between her legs. I grinded my hips into hers, causing her to moan out. Before we could go any further, there was a timid knock on the door. I groaned and rolled off of her. She sat up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Come in."

I looked over to the door, and saw Amber slowly walk in.

"What's the matter, munchkin?" I asked, softly.

"I'm scared." She sniffled.

Bella patted the bed between us and motioned for Amber to come over. Amber ran over and jumped onto the bed, missing the family jewels by an inch. I flinched and moved away from her. She didn't notice and climbed under the covers, snuggling into Bella's arms. I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Night."

"Night."

I bent down and kissed Bella's lips and Ambers forehead, causing Amber to laugh.

"Shh. Go to bed." Bella said.

I rolled onto my side, so my back was to them. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter to death, but when she sleeps, she likes to kick and I was just trying to protect my balls from her attacks.

**A/N: Here is the first part of the Disney outtake. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I read them all and I appreciate them all.**

**Warning: I might be late next week. We just found out that my niece's father is **coming** up to get her on Saturday and we can't do anything about it. It feels like I'm losing one of my own. Keep her in your prayers. Love you all.**

**badkids3**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone.

I have been trying my hardest to get back to this story but nothing is coming to me. I have put it on hold for now. I do have a new story floating around in my head though and would like your input about if I should post it or not. I am going to write multiple chapters for it before I do start posting. It is a vampire turns human story that takes place after Bella's birthday party, but before Edward leaves.

Badkids3


End file.
